Fragmentos
by Hyuuga Tenten n.n
Summary: Cada capítulo, uma aventura diferente. Todo tipo de cenário e história que a minha mente é capaz de inventar envolvendo Gaara e Sakura. Espero que você goste dessa jornada.
1. Propósito

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

**Notas:** Será que ainda existe alguém por aqui? Se sim, você provavelmente estava por torcendo por uma atualização de Castelo de Areia e realmente é nisso que eu deveria estar trabalhando, mas não. Confesso que os dois últimos capítulos estão quase prontos, mas são os detalhes que me impedem. Sei que não há desculpas para mais de um ano sem atualização, então tudo o que posso dizer é, não desista de mim! Quando você menos esperar, eu volto!

Em relação a este novo projeto, é algo o que eu sempre quis fazer. Venho percebendo há algum tempo o quando eu amo começar histórias e acabá-las com um gostinho de quero mais. Isso me faz pensar se eu talvez seja uma escritora de contos que ainda não se encontrou. Mas quero fazer de Fragmentos o meu lugar feliz. Quero escrever sobre esse casal que amo do jeito que eu quiser, quando eu quiser e se eu for sortuda o suficiente, você irá gostar haha Os capítulos podem ou não ter relação entre si, mas eu sempre explicarei no começo, como estou fazendo agora.

Se você realmente gosta do que eu faço, ter convido a acompanhar meu blog no instagram, estou sempre por lá colocando para fora os meus devaneios literários. Venha e seja bem vindo: ** .limão**

Acho que é isso. Se você veio de Castelo de Areia, saiba que você é alguém que ocupa um lugar muito especial no meu coração, se você é um leitor novo, tem lugar para você nesse coraçãozinho também.

Espero que goste do que eu trouxe hoje e por gentileza, não esqueça de deixar um comentário!

* * *

**Fragmentos**

**Capítulo I: Propósito**

No primeiro instante, tenho a impressão de que estou sonhando porque é como se minha mente estivesse flutuando, leve e fluída, mas o meu corpo preso ao chão. Depois, percebo que na realidade estou acordando e não consigo me lembrar da última vez que senti tanta dificuldade para abrir os olhos. Mesmo antes de recobrar a minha consciência completamente já posso dizer que passei tempo demais dormindo e não poder dizer ao certo _quanto tempo_ causa um aperto sufocante em meu peito. Finalmente, abro os olhos esperando encontrar o teto branco amarelado tão familiar do hospital de Konoha, mas na realidade, está tão escuro que mal posso enxergar ao meu redor. Acho que a única fonte de luz provém de uma vela ao lado da cabeceira, mas não posso dizer com certeza, principalmente porque não consigo mover meu pescoço. Meus músculos pesam toneladas e mesmo como todo meu esforço, eles travam e não se movem, como engrenagens enferrujadas.

Aos poucos, minha visão se ajusta e percebo que estou em um quarto, mas ele é diferente de qualquer outro cômodo que eu já tenho visto. As paredes são rochosas, o ar abafado e úmido. Há apenas uma cama, onde estou deitada e ao lado dela, um criado mudo onde realmente há uma vela.

Minha boca está seca, como se não provasse água há semanas. E minhas articulações doloridas, até mesmo os dedos das minhas mãos. Há um cobertor grosso sobre mim, me envolvendo cuidadosamente, como se alguém realmente tivesse dedicado algum tempo para me cobrir. Tento sentar, mas meu corpo está estranho. Não é como se eu estivesse ferida ou fraca, mas é como se eu não me movesse há um longo tempo. Tenho que utilizar praticamente toda a minha energia e tudo que consigo é me apoiar sobre os cotovelos. Meus ossos doem como galhos secos se quebrando a cada movimento, mas me recuso a desistir e quando finalmente consigo me sentar, estou ofegante e suando.

Dessa forma posso ver melhor o quarto, mas realmente não há muito para ver. Busco com os olhos qualquer objeto que possa servir como arma. Meu instinto é mais forte que eu e com toda certeza, acordar do que mais parece um coma em um quarto completamente desconhecido é um motivo forte o suficiente para me deixar alerta. Tento concentrar meu chakra nas minhas pernas, mas não há nenhum ferimento para curar. Preciso me mover, como uma máquina que precisa de movimento para pegar no tranco. Jogo a coberta para o lado e percebo que não estou usando nada além de uma calcinha e uma camisola branca como aquelas do hospital, mas não há nenhuma abertura nas costas. Minhas pernas estão mais finas do que costumavam ser e posso ver perfeitamente meus ossos dos pés marcando a pele. Meu coração dispara imediatamente.

_O que diabos aconteceu?_

Antes de tentar qualquer outro movimento, busco na memória a última coisa da qual me lembro.

_A guerra._

A lembrança vem como um soco no meu estômago. Estávamos em guerra. Não. Havíamos vencido a guerra. A última lembrança que tenho é do time 7 reunidos no campo de batalha. Exaustos e feridos, mas vivos e vitoriosos. E então...

_Sasuke._

O nome me atinge com uma força duas vezes maior. A guerra estava acabada, mas Sasuke ainda não havia terminado. Eu tentei impedi-lo e mais uma vez, foi em vão.

_O que aconteceu depois disso? Onde eles estão?_

Para o inferno com as minhas dores. Eu preciso saber imediatamente com foi o desfecho da batalha. Jogo as minhas pernas para o lado, mas elas não se movem com a rapidez que preciso. Tenho que utilizar meus braços para sustentar todo o peso do meu corpo e conseguir descer da cama, mas imediatamente vou ao chão, incapaz de ficar de pé.

\- Maldição!

Minhas pernas são como gelatinas inúteis e fracas, mas não são o suficiente para me parar. Assim como as paredes o chão é igualmente estranho, frio, úmido e sujo como terra batida. Todo o quarto parece ter sido escavado e não construído, mas não paro para analisar com mais cuidado. Me arrasto pelo chão, contando apenas com a força dos meus braços, mas aos poucos consigo fazer minhas pernas trabalharem também. Ao alcançar a porta estou completamente suja e molhada. Uso a maçaneta para me apoiar e levantar. Minhas pernas tremem e tenho certeza que elas não aguentarão por muito tempo, mas tudo que preciso é descobrir onde eu estou e para onde eles foram.

O corredor que encontro ao abrir a porta me lembra imediatamente o esconderijo do Orochimaru onde encontramos Sasuke anos atrás e meu coração parece querer sair pela boca. O esforço que fiz embrulhou meu estômago e sinto que vou desabar a qualquer momento, mas isso não é uma opção. As paredes ao meu redor são claustrofóbicas, pequenas e irregulares e mais uma vez, sinto como se todo aquele lugar tivesse sido escavado dentro de uma montanha. Há algumas tochas penduradas nas paredes, mas com uma distância tão grande entre elas que o corredor é ainda menos iluminado que o quarto. Utilizo as paredes como apoio e olho ao redor, escolhendo entre seguir pela direita ou esquerda, o caminho parece o mesmo, então escolho a direita aletoriamente. Tudo o que ouço é a minha própria respiração ofegante e meus passos arrastados ecoam pelo corredor vazio. Sigo por alguns minutos sem que a paisagem mude, mas mais alguns passos e consigo ver uma bifurcação em T.

Minha boca está dolorosamente seca e passo a língua sobre os lábios, mas eles ardem e me arrependo ao sentir o gosto de sangue. É quando ouço vozes e imediatamente meus instintos agem. Tento me afastar da parede, mas meu corpo ainda está debilitado e meus joelhos queimam, pedindo alívio do meu próprio peso. Sei que se precisar lutar estarei completamente perdida, mas mesmo assim, tento me preparar ao máximo. Os segundos se arrastam lentamente, sei que eles se aproximam pela direita e que são duas vozes diferentes, mas não consigo reconhecê-las. Elas soam familiares, mas é arriscado demais abaixar minha guarda. Aparentemente, eu tenho o elemento surpresa e talvez tenha força suficiente para um único golpe, mas eles são dois e um alguém com o mínimo treinamento resistira facilmente ao meu ataque. Não há nada que eu possa fazer, mas não vou me render e pretendo resistir até meu último suspiro.

Eles carregam uma tocha, vejo a luz se aproximar e quando tenho a certeza que eles estão ao meu alcance, me lanço a frente, concentrando meu chakra no punho direito, mas imediatamente a minha visão é bloqueada por uma parede de areia que absorve completamente o impacto do meu golpe.

_Areia?_

Apenas um segundo depois a areia desaparece com a mesma rapidez com que surgiu e atrás dela, vejo o ultimo rosto que esperaria encontrar nesse lugar.

\- Sakura? – O Kazekage exclama como se tivesse o direito de estar mais surpreso que eu.

\- Meu Deus do céu, mas que merda é essa Sakura? – A segunda voz diz e só então percebo que quem está ao seu lado é Kankuro. – Porque você fez isso?

Meu olhar pula de um irmão para o outro e percebo que o meu choque é quase tão grande quanto o do ruivo, que me olha perplexo. Mil e uma perguntas surgem na minha cabeça ao mesmo tempo, mas antes que eu tenha forças para expressá-las, minha visão fica turva e meu joelhos finalmente cedem ao meu peso.

Gaara é tão rápido quanto a sua areia. Seus braços me envolvem antes que eu atinja o chão e ele usa o seu próprio corpo para me manter de pé, finalmente me aliviando do meu próprio peso.

\- Você acordou. – Ele sussurra, como quem não acredita que isso fosse capaz de acontecer.

Meu estômago ainda está perigosamente sensível, minha cabeça gira e cada célula do meu corpo doí. Eu acordei sozinha, em um quarto bizarro, no subsolo de algum esconderijo e rastejei meu caminho para fora. Acreditei que seria morta, sem respostas, mas na realidade encontrei as duas pessoas mais improváveis e _ainda assim,_ quem parece surpreso é ele.

Seus olhos cintilam sob a luz da tocha e sinto suas mãos pressionando meus braços um pouco mais, como se precisasse disso para ter a certeza de que sou real. Não consigo desviar meus olhos dos dele, não consigo entender nada do que está acontecendo, mas também não consigo abrir a boca para exigir uma explicação, então, fico simplesmente parada.

\- Sakura. – Sua voz não é mais alta que um sussurro, mas é tão surreal que me assusta. – Você está segura.

É difícil explicar o que acontece quando a sua adrenalina está no pico e de repente, você sente que pode relaxar. É como se todas as outras emoções finalmente encontrassem espaço para serem sentidas, é como observar uma gota de corante se espalhando em um copo de água cristalina. Por isso mesmo, quando dou por mim, há lágrimas marejando meus olhos.

\- O-O que... – Eu me esforço, eu tento, mas há um bolo em minha garganta e o corredor parece ainda menor agora.

_Não consigo respirar._

Gaara age como se pudesse escutar _e compreender_ a cacofonia que meus pensamentos desconexos formam e se move lento e preciso. Um braço ao redor das minhas pernas e o outro em minhas costas, cuidadosamente posicionados para pressionar meus ombros contra ele. Como se ele soubesse que o contato firme e estável, faz minha cabeça parar de girar. Fecho meus olhos úmidos e me concentro no som dos seus passos, porque são constantes como um metrônomo e ajudam a minha mente a focar. Posso sentir o seu cheiro, é úmido e terroso como musgo, totalmente incompatível ao deserto e, quando sinto sua respiração bater contra minha boca, percebo que ele não está simplesmente me carregando, mas forçando o meu corpo contra o seu, como se eu pudesse desaparecer a qualquer instante.

_Desde quando somos intímos?_

Estamos de volta ao quarto. Ele me coloca na cama, sentada e o cobertor ao redor dos meus ombros, só então percebo que estou tremendo. Seus olhos permanecem em mim o tempo todo. Vejo Kankuro parado ao lado da porta, ele perdura uma tocha na parede e cruza os braços, sem avançar. O quarto está mais iluminado agora e percebo que as paredes realmente são feitas de pedras e terra.

\- Você esteve presa em seu próprio jutsu. – O Kazekage diz calmamente, trazendo meu olhar de volta para ele. – Tentamos vários médicos diferentes, mas a única que poderia acelerar o processo seria você mesma.

Imediatamente eu entendo do que ele está falando: _Eien no iyashi-jutsu._ Não sei porque não considerei essa possibilidade assim que acordei. Graças a este jutsu, quando meu corpo é submetido a um dano extremo, ele se desliga automaticamente para realizar os reparos. Como uma máquina reiniciando.

\- Não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer, a não ser esperar você acordar sozinha. – Ele está certo.

Não é preciso interferir, o jutsu se completa sozinho. Havia um único problema no qual eu e Tsunade-sama estávamos trabalhando antes da guerra.

\- Quanto tempo? – Era impossível controlar a velocidade e consequentemente o tempo necessário para completar a cura.

O ruivo leva um instante para me responder e eu prendo minha respiração, com a certeza de que estou prestes a receber um choque.

\- Cinco meses.

O ar sai dos meus pulmões sem que eu possa controlar e mais uma vez, sinto meus olhos lagrimejarem, pois os arregalo ao ponto de me causar dor. Gaara se move e cobre as minhas mãos com as suas, mas o toque é tão repetindo e inesperado que eu as recolho, assustada. Ele percebe, mas não diz mais nada, nem se quer se move e fico grata pelos segundos que ele me concede para voltar a mim mesma.

\- Não deveria... Nós... Nós estávamos... – Eu tento dizer, mas a minha voz está falha e meus pensamentos difíceis de organizar. – Não deveria levar tanto tempo.

\- Eu sinto muito, Sakura. – A forma como ele diz meu nome traz meu olhar em sua direção.

Minha mente está turva e bagunçada, vários pensamentos se formam ao mesmo tempo, mas ainda assim, consigo ouvir minha própria voz ao fundo de tudo isso me perguntando como e por que ele parece agir como se fossemos mais do que meros conhecidos. A última lembrança que tenho do Kazekage é no campo de batalha, quando batalhávamos para salvar a vida de Naruto.

_Naruto._

\- O que aconteceu? Após a guerra? Naruto e Sasuke, onde eles estão? – Disparo de uma vez, com meus pensamentos finalmente conseguindo focar no que realmente importa.

O Kazekage vira-se sobre o colchão e com um único olhar, faz o irmão acenar com a cabeça e retirar-se, embora eu não faça a menor ideia de para onde.

\- O que foi?

\- Ele foi chamar uma pessoa. – Meu olhar faz ele se mover desconfortavelmente. – Ino.

Mais uma vez, eu ofego em um misto de surpresa e felicidade. Isso significa que seja lá o que tenha acontecido, Ino está bem e está próxima.

Um silencio denso toma o quarto e Gaara encara o colchão evitando o meu olhar a todo custo. Imediatamente, compreendo que ele não quer dizer mais nada até que Ino esteja no quarto e esse cuidado ao invés de me tranquilizar, provoca exatamente o efeito oposto e me desespero até a última célula. O que pode ser tão terrível que ele precise esperar a cavalaria chegar para me dizer?

\- Gaara pelo amor de Deus, o que está acontecendo?

Talvez tenha sido o meu tom de voz, ou a forma como eu disse o seu nome, mas ele se assusta e ergue os olhos depressa.

\- Ino estará aqui em um minuto, logo voc-

\- O que está acontecendo, eu... Por favor... – Minha garganta está dolorida assim como todo o resto do meu corpo. O quarto de repente fica ainda mais abafado e levo as mãos até a cabeça, fechando os olhos com força. Meus pensamentos correm todos de uma única vez e a resposta vem mais depressa do que sou capaz de processar. – Eles estão mortos, não estão? Oh deus, eu não...

\- Sakura, respire. – Ele se posiciona ao meu lado, ajoelhando-se no chão e segura minha mão, forçando-me a retribuir seu olhar.

Embora a voz do Kazekage seja suave e controlada, sua frase faz meu sangue congelar e mesmo sem saber o que está por vir, minhas lágrimas escapam dos meus olhos. Ele não desvia o olhar e permanece firme, apoiando uma de suas mãos em minhas costas.

\- Por favor, Gaara...

\- Nós vencemos a luta contra Kaguya, mas a guerra continua. – Ele faz uma pausa, relutante em terminar sua frase e eu sinto vontade de gritar para que ele termine de uma vez. – Mas dessa vez, o inimigo é Sasuke.

Quando percebe que eu não sou capaz de pronunciar nem ao menos um murmúrio, ele continua - Talvez você se lembre de quando tudo terminou e ele convocou Naruto para uma batalha.

Mais uma vez, não sou capaz de respondê-lo. Nossos olhares estão cravados um no outro e prendo minha respiração, incapaz de me mover um único milímetro.

\- Ele venceu a luta, Sakura. Ou pelo menos é o que parece, já que Naruto não foi encontrado. Nem ele, nem o seu corpo. – Ele continua a falar e eu entendo que é porque se não disser de uma única vez, não será mais capaz de dizer. – Sasuke então assassinou Tsunade-sama e assumiu o poder da vila da folha.

\- A partir disso, iniciamos a guerra novamente. Foram muitas batalhas, muitas mortes... Mas eventualmente, percebemos que Sasuke não poderia ser derrotado. Foi quando decidimos que fugir seria a melhor opção.

Novamente, ele espera que eu demostre alguma reação, mas não movo não ao menos meus olhos e permaneço presa aos dele. Seu olhar demostra desespero e percebo que a minha falta de reação o apavora.

\- Kakashi partiu há algumas semanas para seguir uma pista de onde Naruto poderia estar, mas perdemos o contato alguns dias depois que ele saiu.

Quando ele termina de falar, o silêncio domina mais uma vez, mas dura apenas um instante até que a minha risada o quebre. Mal reconheço o som que eu mesma produzo e mais uma vez, pareço assustar o Kazekage. Ele não se move, mas posso sentir sua mão tremer sobre a minha.

\- Você está mentindo. – Digo, mas não parece a minha própria voz. – São mentiras.

\- Sakura...

\- VOCÊ ESTÁ MENTINDO. – Grito de repente, incapaz de controlar a mim mesma. É como se nem se quer estivesse naquele quarto. Meu corpo se move sozinho e a minha boca trabalha por conta própria.

_Não é verdade. Isso não pode ser verdade._

Repito a mesma frase várias e várias vezes na minha cabeça. Ou talvez seja em voz alta, mas fica impossível discernir. Tenho a impressão de ouvir a voz do Kazekage e senti-lo segurar meu rosto, mas não tenho certeza. O mundo fica confuso e todo o meu corpo adormece. Talvez eu estava caindo no sono mais uma vez ou talvez eu nunca tenha realmente acordado e ainda esteja sonhando.

\- O que foi que você fez? – Ouço uma voz familiar dizer e o Kazekage é arrancado de perto de mim.

Minha visão demora um instante para se ajustar, mas então me dou conta de que é Ino. Suspiro aliviada com a mais completa certeza de que ela irá reverter todas as mentiras ditas pelo Kazekage.

\- Graças a Deus, Ino... Você precisa- Minha voz sai engasgada e embolada e percebo a dificuldade que ela tem em compreender o que estou dizendo. – Ele está mentindo. É tudo mentira. Você-

\- Sakura, você precisa respirar. – Ino senta-se ao meu lado na cama e me olha como se estivesse se preparando a vida inteira para este momento crucial. Tento puxar o ar e posso senti-lo entrar, mas não dou tempo para meu corpo processar a nova onda de oxigênio.

\- Ele está mentindo. Não podemos permitir, nós nã-

\- Sakura. - Ino se move graciosamente, como costumava ser. Uma mão alcança o meu cabelo e a outra segura meu rosto úmido, apesar de não me lembrar de quando realmente havia começado a chorar.

Olho rapidamente para o quarto, Gaara está longe, apoiado na parede do corredor e sendo amparado pelo seu irmão. Kankuro murmura alguma coisa em seu ouvido e percebo que nunca em minha vida, havia testemunhado o Kazekage tão fora de si, pelo menos não dessa maneira. Ele está descontrolado, mas não é raiva como costumava ser, seus olhos são como os de alguém que está sofrendo miseravelmente.

\- Ele está- Tento murmurar mais uma vez a frase estava repetindo desesperadamente, mas fico tonta de repente.

\- Eu sinto muito, Sakura. – Os lábios de Ino estão logo abaixo do meu ouvido e percebo que ela me segura por trás, apoiada em minhas costas e me envolvendo com seus braços. Tento me mover, mas ela segura me segura firme.

Não consigo entender, mas no segundo seguinte tudo faz sentido. Ino sabia perfeitamente eu jamais acreditaria na palavra de qualquer pessoa naquele quarto, até mesmo na dela e por isso, faz a única coisa que pode para de me fazer parar de lutar contra a verdade.

As imagens passam pela minha mente, tão rápidas quanto um flash, mas não o suficiente para que eu não entenda do que se trata. Imagens da guerra, imagens de Sasuke, as mortes, o sofrimento, o olhar do Uchiha que não deixa dúvidas que tudo aquilo era real e estava longe de acabar. Ouço um zumbido longo a agudo, ele penetra meus ouvidos e atinge minha cabeça. Fecho os olhos, ou acho que fecho já que minha visão está completamente escura e sinto como se tudo estivesse girando, meus membros se contorcem seguindo o fluxo e de repente, tudo volta de uma única vez. É como se eu estivesse despertando do meu jutsu novamente, mas agora, tudo o que eu sinto é dor. Minha consciência retorna e meu corpo age.

Meu primeiro instinto é respirar.

Puxo o ar de uma única vez, até sentir meus pulmões se dilatarem ao máximo, comprimindo dolorosamente meu diafragma e em seguida, o expulso com a mesma intensidade. Meu coração pulsa forte e cada batida é dolorosa como uma explosão, esmagando as minhas costelas e dilacerando meus ouvidos. Todos os meus outros sentidos estão adormecidos, mas a minha audição é quem volta primeiro. Ouço gritos e no primeiro momento, penso serem um reflexo das imagens projetadas por Ino na minha cabeça, mas então a minha visão clareira e noto Kankuro ao lado da cama, ajudando Ino a me segurar. Suas mãos envolvem os meus punhos e a minha pele arde como se o quarto estivesse em chamas. Só então percebo que na realidade, os gritos são meus.

Puxo o ar com força mais uma vez e me arrependo sentindo meu estômago se contorcer. Dou início a uma sequência dolorosa de tossidas secas, um reflexo do meu corpo tentando inutilmente expulsar qualquer conteúdo do meu estomago, mas não há nada e sufoco sem conseguir respirar. Sinto Ino colar seu corpo ao meu, usando seus braços para me envolver e seu próprio corpo para me firmar. Sinto a pele do seu rosto roçar a base da minha nuca, úmida pelo meu suor e pelas lágrimas dela. Nós duas estamos tremendo, uma contra a outra e ela sussurra em meu ouvido repetidas vezes a mesma frase.

\- Você vai ficar bem. Nós vamos ficar bem, não se preocupe.

Quando consigo respirar novamente, ergo meus olhos para a porta e o Kazekage sentado no chão, de costas para mim e tremendo como se lutasse para sobreviver é a última cena que vejo antes de ser arrastada mais uma vez para a escuridão, desejando que dessa vez, seja abençoada o suficiente para nunca mais acordar.

* * *

\- Sinto muito por não estar aqui quando você acordou. – Shikamaru murmura com a voz rouca pelo cansaço e pelo choro engasgado.

Estávamos deitados na minha cama há mais de uma hora, enroscados um ao outro exatamente como quando éramos crianças e nossas mães nos forçavam a inúmeras festas de pijama. Foi crescendo juntos que ficamos tão próximos, nossas mães eram como irmãs e inclusive, foi através deles que conheci Ino. Seria impossível descrever o tamanho do meu alívio que senti ao saber que Shikamaru estava vivo. Ele apareceu quando eu já não tinha mais forças para chorar, talvez no quarto ou quinto dia depois que despertei. Eu não saberia dizer ao certo, já que em momento algum deixei a região dos dormitórios. Havia meses desde a última vez que vi o Sol, ainda assim, não tive vontade de alcançar a superfície daquele lugar para encontrá-lo.

\- Não se preocupe, fico feliz que esteja aqui agora.

Pouco é dito desde o momento que nos encontramos, mas é Shikamaru que com muito pesar me deixa ciente de cada nome que se encontra na lista de mortos ou desaparecidos.

_**Mortos:**_

_\- Neji_

_\- Tenten_

_\- Choji_

_\- Shino_

_**Desaparecidos:**_

_\- Lee_

_\- Hinata_

_\- Temari_

_\- Kiba_

Ele sussurra um nome após o outro com cuidado, mas já estou tão fraca e exausta que mal consigo chorar pelos amigos que perdi. Apenas soluço sem consegui decidir o que é mais desesperador, a certeza dos quais jamais terei a chance de rever ou a incerteza daqueles que não fomos capazes de ajudar. Ainda assim, noto que o último nome da lista é o que faz Shikamaru chorar e ele explica que também o motivo pelo qual ele não estava no Ninho quando acordei. Mas com toda certeza, o que me deixa a beira da loucura é não ser capaz de colocar Naruto em nenhuma das listas.

Ninho é o lugar onde vivemos agora. Uma galeria de cavernas subterrâneas naturais e criadas pelo Kazekage que nos serve de lar e esconderijo. É escuro, muito úmido e faz sentido já que a única entrada possível é escondida por uma queda de cachoeira de mais de quinze metros, ou pelo menos foi isso que me disseram.

\- Você realmente precisa sair de novo? – Pergunto movendo mina cabeça até encontrar o seu ombro. Shikamaru é o irmão que jamais tive e mesmo sabendo a resposta da minha própria pergunta preciso fazê-la, temendo pela sua segurança.

\- Eu preciso encontrá-la, Sakura. – Sua voz é um mero sussurro que me faz entender tudo o que não é dito.

\- Eu sei. – Suspiro fechando meus olhos, embora não faça tanta diferença já que o quarto é tão escuro que mal posso ver minhas próprias mãos. – Só nada faça nada estupido... Eu preciso de você, Shika.

O sinto mover a cabeça acenando positivamente e o seu braço ao redor dos meus me aperta levemente. Minha cabeça dói assim como todos os dias desde que acordei e fico agradecida por esse momento de silêncio ao lado dele, mas eu gostaria de poder descansar realmente e como se pudesse ler os meus pensamentos, Shikamaru diz:

\- Ainda não conseguiu dormir? - Respondo com um breve aceno.

\- É muito escuro. – Ele não diz nada, sabendo que ainda quero dizer mais do que realmente estou falando. – Sinto falta das estrelas de Konoha...

\- A parte superior é menos claustrofóbica, Sakura. Sair dos dormitórios te faria bem.

Suspiro sabendo que ele está certo, ainda assim, demoro mais alguns dias até encontrar forças para conhecer esse lugar chamado Ninho.

A população do esconderijo me lembra os tempos de guerra. É uma grande mistura, povos de todos os cantos do mundo, fazendo o melhor para conviver nessa triste realidade. São poucos de Konoha, ainda menos os que eu costumava conhecer, mas não posso negar que a expressão que fazem ao me reconhecer deixa o meu coração quente. Ouço murmúrios felizes e surpresos enquanto caminho no salão principal, muitos estão contentes porque me reconhecem como médica. Aparentemente há problemas no Ninho que nem o grande Kazekage pode resolver.

Meu coração carrega mágoa de Gaara, ainda que no fundo eu saiba que ele é última pessoa que eu deveria culpar. Não tornei a vê-lo desde o dia que acordei, na realidade, Shikamaru e Ino foram as únicas pessoas que me recebi durante todos esses dias. Ino está mais paciente e principalmente cautelosa, como se temessem que eu surte a qualquer minuto e Shika partiu há algum tempo, depois de uma despedida dolorosa. Nos primeiros dias, deixei que ela me levasse até a área de banho, me ajudasse a me limpar e cortasse meu cabelo, mas não havia muito o que pudéssemos conversar. Eu estava sem forças. Mas conforme os dias foram seguindo, aos poucos, começamos a nós sentir como nós mesmas.

\- Graças aos Gaara, estamos seguros aqui. – Ela me explica conforme caminhamos. – Ele se esforçou muito, Sakura.

É inacreditável a conexão que compartilhamos. Ino sabe muito bem o que se passa na minha cabeça sem que eu precise dizer nada, sempre soube.

\- Ele é uma espécie de deus por aqui, ou o que? – Digo com ironia. As imagens de Ino demonstraram exatamente tudo o que aconteceu até o momento que todos decidiram fugir, mas eu pouco sei sobre o que aconteceu depois disso e porque Gaara foi tão importante.

Sinto os olhos de Ino sobre mim e ela suspira. O Ninho é uma espécie de galeria de cavernas naturais, um abrigo perfeito e muito bem oculto por uma cachoeira gigantesca, que também é sua única entrada. Gaara aperfeiçoou cada canto com ajuda dos ninjas do país da Terra. Há dormitórios, espaços para banho onde circula um rio natural, uma horta grande o suficiente para sustentar a todos nós e um refeitório improvisado. É impressionante, não há como negar. Além disso, há a joia da coroa, o salão principal, grande o suficiente para abrigar todo os moradores de uma vez. É onde ocorrem as reuniões, anúncios e encontros em geral, é também a maior das cavernas. Seu topo é alto, desuniforme e com várias pequenas aberturas por onde o Sol consegue nos alcançar. Definitivamente é mais iluminado que os dormitórios e menos claustrofóbico como Shikamaru disse que seria.

\- Ele abandou a sua própria vila, Sakura, mas não sem antes salvar cada alma que pudesse. Ele deu tudo o que tinha para nos trazer até aqui e não parou até que fossemos capazes de chamar esse lugar de lar. – Ino diz sem desviar seu olhar. – Ele nos mantém seguros e não tenho dúvidas que daria sua vida por qualquer um aqui sem pensar duas vezes.

\- Bem, é isso o que um Kage deve fazer, certo? – Não sei de onde vem isso, não sei porque sinto necessidade de criticá-lo, ou o porquê dessa raiva. Minha boca se move, praticamente sozinha.

\- Não existe mais Kages, Sakura. Não existem mais vilas ou países. – Sinto meu lábio inferior tremer e ao perceber isso também, os olhos de Ino mudam, ficam mais leves. – Nunca vamos esquecer de todos que deram as suas vidas para que pudéssemos estar aqui, mas depois que todos os Kages morreram na guerra, Gaara percebeu o que deveria ser feito e também quase morreu para nos trazer em segurança.

Caminhamos através do salão, saindo do refeitório. Minha primeira refeição com o grupo não foi tão ruim quanto eu imaginei que seria, foi bom ver e ouvir outras pessoas, mas essa conversa com Ino começa a fazer eu me arrepender de sair do quarto.

\- Eu entendo. – E realmente entendo, eu deveria ser tão grata quanto os demais, afinal, eu também estava viva.

_Mas porquê?_

Minha garganta fica estreita de repente. Já estou exausta de tanto chorar, mas minha mente não entende que meu corpo já teve o suficiente.

_Porque?_

Ino percebe e segura a minha mão enquanto caminhamos juntas.

_Porque __**ele**__?_

\- Venha. – Sua voz suave atrai a minha atenção, ainda que minimamente. – Conhecer a nossa horta te fará bem.

Atravessamos o salão principal e pela primeira vez, noto crianças brincando e rindo, como se as paredes dessa caverna sempre tivesse sido suas casas. Mesmo de longe, noto a fragilidade e identifico de imediato problemas característicos da falta de Sol e mais uma vez, entendo o alívio dos moradores em saber que eu havia despertado. Por um instante, esqueço o que eu e Ino estávamos conversando e me animo com a expectativa de voltar a praticar medicina, mesmo ciente que meu corpo ainda não está completamente recuperado.

Voltamos aos corredores claustrofóbicos e tão parecidos que conforme Ino me guia, percebo que levarei algum tempo até saber caminhar por aqui. Reto, direita, esquerda, descer e logo percebo que ela estava certa. A horta é algo de outro mundo. Não faço a menor ideia de como foram capazes de construir tamanha estrutura, mas trata-se de uma gigantesca estufa, tão completa que pode-se dizer que temos uma pequena floresta no coração do Ninho. Não há somente vegetais e alimentos como eu esperava, mas também algumas pequenas árvores frutíferas e flores, muitas flores.

No meio de tudo isso vejo, pela primeira vez Gaara, sorrindo e sujo de terra. A cena é surpreendente, o sorriso e a sujeira. Não me lembro a última vez, ou até mesmo se _alguma_ vez, já havia testemunhado um sorriso tão aberto e sincero do ex-Kazekage. Também me surpreendo, pois, jamais o vi como alguém que faz o trabalho pesado com as próprias mão, tão acostumada a vê-lo depender da sua areia. Mas talvez esses sejam só mais alguns meros detalhes a adicionar a minha longa lista do que jamais seria o mesmo novamente.

Demoro a ver Kankuro ao seu lado, igualmente sujo e sorrindo. Estranhamente, seu sorriso dobra de tamanho ao notar nós duas nos aproximando. Levo mais um instante ao perceber que o motivo do seu sorriso não tem nada a ver comigo, mas ao ver a maneira com o Ino o corresponde e cumprimenta com um aceno tímido, compreendo.

\- Eu não acredito, porca. – Ela vira depressa para me encarrar. O rosto vermelho como há muito tempo eu não via faz o meu coração queimar em perceber pelo menos nós duas permanecíamos iguais. – Vivendo um romance em pleno apocalipse?

\- Se não, não seria eu, certo testuda? – Sei que ela sente o mesmo que eu e a maneira como ela aperta a minha mão demonstra claramente a saudade que sentíamos uma da outra.

Volto a minha atenção para os irmãos novamente e só então, percebo que estão trabalhando em um canteiro de girassóis. É tão improvável quanto real que justamente estas flores desabrochem aqui, mas ainda assim, cá estão. E olhando rapidamente ao redor, percebo que na realidade, são as flores mais bonitas e o canteiro mais bem cuidado de todo o jardim.

\- São para Temari, para quanto ela voltar. – Ino lê a minha mente novamente. – Mas não a mencione para eles, por favor.

Compreendo. Com Shikamaru foi o mesmo, e embora ele tenha partido há alguns dias em alguma missão sem rumo, seguindo pistas incertas, enquanto os irmãos permanecem aqui, posso dizer com um único olhar que nenhum daqueles três homens havia desistido ou perdido as esperanças. Seus irmãos aguardam seu retorno tanto quando Shikamaru luta para trazê-la de volta.

\- Sakura! É bom vê-la novamente. – Kankuro diz quando já estamos perto o suficiente.

O ar aqui é úmido e há luz artificial o suficiente para que possamos nos ver com perfeição, diferente do como havia sido no quarto, quando acordei. Noto como ambos parecem anos mais velhos do que eu me lembrava, Kankuro carrega uma barba rala, que lhe concede uma aparência cansada, mas madura e o cabelo de Gaara está tão longo que cobre seus olhos, seu corpo está também está diferente, maior e mais forte. Percebo que ele também evita me encarar.

\- Obrigada. – Murmuro sem muito animo.

Seguimos em um silencio denso. Ino se move constrangida e se abaixa para pegar um balde no chão.

\- Sakura, pode me ajudar? Precisamos regar os pés de alfaces todos os dias.

Me abaixo para fazer como ela, mas Gaara imita meus movimentos, agarrando o balde antes que eu.

\- Não é necessário. – Ele faz uma pausa. – Se ainda não estiver forte o suficiente.

\- Estou bem. – Respondo depressa. É estranho falar com ele, olhar para ele.

\- Ela está ótima, Gaara, não se preocupe. – Ino interfere, rolando os olhos. – Não vou deixá-la se esforçar demais.

Ele acena com a cabeça e me entrega o balde sem dizer mais nada. É realmente muito estranho.

Ao nos distanciamos um pouco mais, questiono Ino sem pensar duas vezes.

\- O que foi aquilo?

\- Ele só está preocupado com você, Sakura. – Ela dá de ombros como se isso fosse a informação mais óbvia do mundo e abaixa-se para encher os baldes de água, em um dos vários riachos que percorrem a caverna.

\- Desde quando? – Minha voz sai um pouco mais aguda que o esperado, ainda sim, Ino continua a agir dando de ombros.

\- Desde sempre, oras. É ele quem cuida de você. – Ela declara sem prestar atenção no que diz.

\- Como é? – Meu tom de voz a traz de volta e Ino vira só então, dando-se conta. – O que você disse?

\- E-Eu quis dizer, todos nós cuidamos, todos nós estávamos muito preocupados com você.

\- Não foi isso o que você quis dizer, Ino. – A desarmo, por saber exatamente quando ela estava mentindo para mim.

Ela suspira e se levanta. – Todos nós cuidamos de você todo esse tempo, Sakura. Mas Gaara... Digamos que ele sempre foi o mais dedicado.

\- O que diabos isso significa?

\- Eu não sei. – Ela desvia o olhar. – Eu também tentei, sabe? Mas era muito difícil conversar com você daquele jeito, parecia que você estava... Morta. – Ela sussurra - Mas Gaara falava com você o tempo todo, ele te visitava todos os dias, trocava a vela para que você nunca ficasse presa naquele escuro, movimentava o seu corpo para te deixar mais confortável...

Ela percebe o choque e tentar corrigir imediatamente. – Nada estranho, ok? Nada disso. Era muito fofo na verdade, ele sempre foi muito cuidadoso com você, Sakura.

\- Durante a guerra, você sempre foi uma prioridade. Ele sempre te manteve segura e fez de tudo para te trazer de volta, mas quando percebemos que só podíamos esperar, ele garantiu que você estivesse bem.

\- P-Por que? – Sinto vontade de chorar mais uma vez. O meu mundo não para de dar voltar e mais voltas. Quando penso que encontrei o chão, percebo que tudo está de ponta cabeça.

\- Eu não sei, Sakura. – Ino segura minha mão. – Mas você deveria perguntar a ele.

* * *

Sim, eu deveria, mas a oportunidade simplesmente não surge e eu também não faço o necessário para criá-la. Não é que eu esteja evitando-o, mas todos nossos encontros nos dias seguintes são constrangedores e desconfortáveis. Ele demonstra o mesmo incômodo todas as vezes que dirigimos a palavra um ao outro, ainda que seja sempre muito cordial e educado, como costumava ser. Eu sabia como estava mudado, sabia que já não carregava nenhum resquício da sua personalidade de quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez e, após se tornar um Kage, continuou evoluindo suas habilidades sociais. Eu lembro que a sua presença era agradável, um homem sério e introvertido, mas acessível. Já agora, Gaara trata todos ao seu redor como se fossem sua própria família. Sempre tem um minuto para ouvir os mais velhos, discute e ri com os adultos e até mesmo, participa das brincadeiras com as crianças do Ninho. A única pessoa que ele parece não conseguir conversar sou eu mesma.

\- Quando vai tomar coragem para falar com ele? – Kankuro pergunta e me surpreende.

Apenas um pouco mais de três semanas haviam se passado, mas Kankuro e eu havíamos nos aproximado de uma maneira inesperada. É claro que a sua relação com Ino foi a grande responsável, ainda sim, é muito bom tê-lo por perto.

Na maioria das vezes.

\- Quieto, preciso me concentrar.

\- Essa situação é ridícula. O tempo todo se encarando quando o outro não está olhando, até parece que- AI SAKURA!

Dou uma risadinha. Se há algo que eu não faço questão de esconder é a minha gratidão por ter ganhando meu próprio posto no Ninho, uma enfermaria improvisada. Falta equipamentos, medicamentos e preciso utilizar chakra para cada mínimo procedimento, mas eu a amo. É incrível sentir-se útil novamente. Meu corpo ainda está preguiçoso, mas fico mais forte a cada dia.

Kankuro está sentado em uma das macas, enquanto Ino o espera do lado de fora. Se estivéssemos em Konoha, o corte em sua mão seria resolvido com apenas alguns pontos, mas aqui no Ninho, preciso usar meu chakra para curá-lo e evitar que um simples corte seja porta de entrada para infecções piores. Algo que poderia ser fatal diante da nossa falta de recursos.

\- Vocês ficaram desleixados depois que eu acordei. Parece até que se machucam de propósito. – Ele sorri.

\- Foi mesmo um alívio tê-la de volta. – Seu sorriso diminui e ele fica quieto um instante – Um surto de gripe tirou algumas crianças de nós logo no começo.

Isso acontece o tempo todo, em um segundo estamos rindo e no outro nos lembramos da guerra, das mortes e o sofrimento. Aos poucos me acostumo com a vida no Ninho, mas é surreal ter que me lembrar o tempo todo do porque estamos aqui.

\- Não vou permitir que isso aconteça novamente, Kankuro. – Ele se vira para me olhar nos olhos, um pouco surpreso e ri.

\- Meu Deus, vocês exatamente iguais.

Apenas rolo os olhos em resposta.

É quase irônico que a minha rotina aqui seja tão parecida com como era em Konoha. Trabalho o tempo todo, almoço com Ino, volto a trabalhar e no fim do dia, volto para os dormitórios sozinha. Aprendi o caminho rápido, sei para onde seguir e onde virar, decorei cada rosto, a função de cada um e decorei suas rotinas. Não são muitos, mas ser uma das únicas médicas me tornou popular e as pessoas aprenderam a confiar em mim depressa. Fico feliz com isso, é como se eu pudesse retribuir um pouco o tempo que desperdicei desacordada.

Logo no começo, aprendi que o melhor momento para o banho é quando já está quase de madrugada. O local é pequeno - uma caverna de teto baixo, que guarda um riacho – por isso, prefiro estar sozinha, pois é difícil conseguir privacidade aqui. E então, toda noite volto para o quarto com o cabelo pingando e demoro até conseguir pegar no sono. O que falei para Shikamaru permanece, é difícil dormir envolta por tanta escuridão. O silêncio e o frio também não ajudam. Ino disse que também sentiu dificuldades no começo, mas se acostumou depressa quando passou a dividir o quarto com Kankuro.

Estou no meio de mais uma noite de mais uma noite insônia quando a porta do meu quarto abre abruptamente. Sento depressa e assustada, os sentidos a flor da pele, já cogitando a possibilidade de ter que lutar.

Mas é apenas Gaara.

Entretanto, sua expressão alarmada é postura tensa não me deixam relaxar ainda.

\- Ah, eu sinto muito, Sakura. – Ele passa as mãos no cabelo, como notei que tem o costume de fazer quando está constrangido – Eu deveria ter batido, me desculpe.

No mesmo segundo, entendo o que ele quis dizer. Entrar no meu quarto sempre foi um costume, por isso ele abriu a porta como estava habituado a fazer quando eu estava dormindo. Um misto de sentimentos invade o meu peito, mas mais uma vez, não consigo confrontá-lo.

\- Tudo bem... – Sussurro – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Nos encaramos por mais alguns instantes, como se ele precisasse disse para lembrar o que veio fazer em meu quarto. Sento e me risco um fósforo para acender a vela ao lado da minha cama. Sei que todos fazem o melhor que podem para tornar a vida o Ninho o melhor possível, mas eu realmente sinto falta de lâmpadas e eletricidade aqui em baixo. O meu quarto continua praticamente o mesmo, exceto por uma pequena cômoda ao lado da porta. Ino conseguiu algumas roupas novas e itens básicos como uma escova de dentes e um pente para meus os meus cabelos.

Com a vela acena, posso vê-lo melhor. Reconheço imediatamente suas roupas, é o seu antigo uniforme usado na guerra. Há uma pequena bolsa em sua cintura e sua habitual cabaça pendurada em suas costas. Meu coração dispara.

\- Shikamaru entrou em contato. Há uma pista sobre o paradeiro de Temari, eu e Kankuro estamos de saída.

\- Uma missão? – Jogo as cobertas para o lado e me levanto, alarmada. – Eu deveria ir com vocês. Se alguém se ferir-

\- É por isso mesmo que eu vim. – Ele me interrompe. – Os moradores estão contando com você.

\- E com você também, Gaara. – Não gosto do seu tom, não gosto do que ele está insinuando. Dizendo entre linhas o que eu devo fazer caso eles não voltem, mas essa é uma possibilidade que eu não aceito.

\- Além disso, - Ele desconversa, dando alguns passos em minha direção. Percebo imediatamente que Gaara precisa dizer algo que não será fácil para ele. – Talvez ela precise de você. Quando voltarmos... Talvez...

\- Gaara, - Ele levanta os olhos para encontrar os meus e eu reconheço aquele olhar, é o mesmo que trocamos quando lutávamos para salvar a vida de Naruto. Um olhar que diz mais do que qualquer palavra. Tento correspondê-lo a altura, pois entendo perfeitamente a delicadeza desde momento. – Não se preocupe, eu estarei preparada para qualquer coisa.

Imediatamente, seus ombros relaxam e sua postura muda, como se as minhas palavras fossem exatamente o que ele precisava ouvir.

Nunca tivemos esse tipo de relação, nunca compartilhamos um momento como este e mais uma vez, minha cabeça se enche de confusão. Gaara se move, me olha e age como se a minha vida significasse mais do que qualquer outra no Ninho. Sinto o seu olhar me seguindo, vejo o seu cuidado que ele tanto tenta esconder, ouço o que Ino diz e o que Kankuro tanto insinua. Sei bem que este não é o momento mais apropriado, mas ao mesmo tempo, sei que o que está em risco. A guerra continua, ainda que eu não tenha testemunhado uma única gota de sangue derramado por ela. Sei que atravessar as portas do nosso esconderijo pode significar nunca mais voltar, ainda que cada célula do meu coração torça pelo contrário. Um gosto amargo toma minha boca apenas pelo simples pensamento de que essa pode ser a última vez que irei vê-lo e algo em seu olhar, algo na maneira como ele inclina o seu corpo na minha direção e move seus lábios, como se estivesse impedindo a si mesmo de falar, me diz que exatamente o mesmo pensamento assombra sua mente.

\- Você fazia isso o tempo todo? – Pergunto antes mesmo que possa me dar conta de que já estou falando.

Ele se confunde por um instante. – Como?

\- Você costumava me visitar antes de sair em missão?

Em alguns momentos, mesmo que por um único instante, consigo reconhecê-lo como o Gaara de antigamente. Principalmente quando digo algo que o surpreende e ele se esforça para não deixar transparecer o que está sentindo. Mas sustentamos nosso olhar, presos um no outro, por tempo demais para que ele seja capaz de esconder qualquer coisa de mim. Eles brilham, ainda mais verdes e intensos sob a luz da amarelada da vela ao meu lado e refletem sua alma como vidro transparente.

\- Sim. – Gaara responde simplesmente. Sua voz é rouca e quieta, misturando-se ao ritmo melancólico do quarto.

\- Por que? – Finalmente sou capaz de questionar, um mero sussurro que mal vence o silêncio ao nosso redor.

Ele dá um passo em minha direção e, surpreendendo a mim mesma, o instinto do meu próprio corpo é caminhar até ele também. Não consigo explicar de onde vem essa onda que me impulsiona, mas minha última gota de sanidade me mantém presa ao chão.

\- Eu quero te explicar, Sakura. – Ele luta para dizer. – Quero explicar tudo, mas-

\- Temari.

\- Sim. – Dizemos quando ao mesmo tempo. Eu entendo, realmente entendo. – Você pode esperar um pouco mais? Por favor.

Há tantas promessas escondias em uma única frase. Mais uma vez, sinto meu peito carregado. Sinto medo e esperança, preocupação e alívio. Quero que ele me diga a verdade, mas acima de tudo, quero que voltem em segurança. Todos eles, junto com Temari.

\- Posso. – Afirmo, firme e segura, embora minhas mãos estejam tremendo. – Eu ficarei esperando.

Ele tenta não sorri e apenas acena com a cabeça, preparando-se para deixar meu quarto.

\- Gaara, - mas se vira imediatamente ao ouvir a minha voz. – Volte em segurança.

Seu sorriso me lembra de Naruto e quando ele sai e fecha a porta, me deixando sozinha com a minha única vela, sinto que estou prestes a chorar.

Tarde da noite, no dia seguinte, eles estão de volta. Os quatro.

Nunca senti tanto alívio em toda minha vida como sinto ao ver os três rapazes atravessando a entrada principal, ainda mais quando noto Temari nos braços de Shikamaru. Mas eles não estão sorrindo, não estão felizes ou comemorando e imediatamente o meu instinto médico fala mais alto.

Horas mais tarde, finalmente deixo a sala onde improvisamos a minha enfermaria. Sem dúvidas, essa é uma das noites mais difíceis da minha vida e um dos quadros mais delicados que já enfrentei. A situação de Temari é nauseante, ela estava extremamente debilitada, suja e com marcas de tortura por todo seu corpo. Os braços e as pernas machucados, a pele marcada por círculos, pois provavelmente esteve amarrada por todos esses meses. Estava fraca, malnutrida e severamente desidratada. Recobrou a consciência uma única vez durante todas as horas que estive com ela, e não reconheceu ninguém ao seu redor. Com muita paciência e cuidado, sua saúde poderia voltar a ser a mesma, mas não há garantias para a sua pobre mente.

A única que permiti que me acompanhasse durante o seu atendimento foi Ino. Eu sabia que se algum dos três visse exatamente qual era a situação, as marcas em seu corpo e o seu estado, eu não seria capaz de segurá-los. Passei horas estabilizando o quadro, curando o que fosse possível e garantindo que ela pudesse ter uma noite sem nenhum resquício de dor pela primeira vez em muitas noites. Depois, eu e Ino a limpamos, cortamos o seu cabelo e trocamos suas roupas imundas. Mesmo após tantos anos na medicina, nada havia me preparado para algo deste tipo e quando vi as lágrimas escorrendo no rosto de Ino, soube que ela sentia o mesmo.

Somente após ter certeza que havíamos feito o melhor que poderíamos para ela, deixei que Shikamaru entrasse. Ele estava desolado e completamente desesperado. Kankuro sentou do outo lado da cama e segurou a mão da sua irmã em silêncio. Gaara não estava por perto, nem na sala adjacente a minha. Foi quando decidi ir atrás dele.

Não é preciso perguntar a ninguém onde Gaara está, qualquer um do esconderijo sabe dizer exatamente onde ele pode ser encontrado quando não está ao redor. Por isso mesmo, é o único lugar do Ninho que eu ainda não conhecia. A subida é difícil, ainda mais para mim que ainda não recuperei completamente minha disposição física. Há muitos obstáculos, é uma escalada íngreme e posso ouvir, o tempo todo, o som da cachoeira acima, o volume aumenta conforme me aproximo, mas não estava preparada para a visão. A abertura é oval e completamente oculta pela queda d'agua. A noite está quase no fim e os primeiros raios do Sol se esforçam para atravessar a água e iluminar parcialmente o caminho. Apesar da visão surpreendente, consigo encontrar Gaara sem dificuldades.

Ele está sentado em uma pedra, à esquerda da entrada. A cabeça baixa e os ombros encolhidos, mãos sobre o rosto, cobrindo seja lá qual expressão ele queira esconder. Tenho certeza que ele sabe que estou por perto, mas como não ergue os olhos para encontrar os meus, decido não o incomodar. Sento ao seu lado em silêncio, tão próximos da entrada que sou capaz de sentir a água respingando sobre a minha pele. O ar é ainda mais úmido aqui, mas também fresco e limpo. Ficamos alguns instantes em silêncio até eu perceber que ele está dizendo o meu nome, em um tom de voz tão baixo que mal posso ouvi-lo.

\- O que disse? – Ele permanece na mesma posição, encolhido como se desejasse ser engolido por esta caverna.

\- Ela está viva?

\- Sim, Gaara. – Respondo sem demora. – Ela está estável. Será uma recuperação difícil, mas eu tenho certeza que Temari é uma mulher forte.

Ele murmura algo, mas não posso ouvi-lo.

\- A culpa é minha. – Finalmente compreendo. – Deveria ter sido eu.

\- A culpa não é sua, nem de qualquer outra pessoa escondida nessas cavernas. – Ele se surpreende e vira o rosto em minha direção. – Ela está aqui agora, com todos os outros que você salvou.

Seus olhos estão vermelhos, o rosto inchado e a expressão derrotada. Meu coração se parte ao meio, porque pela primeira vez, testemunho claramente a expressão de um homem que carrega o peso do mundo nos ombros.

\- Eu não salvei ninguém, Sakura. – Ele murmura. - Eu sou a porra de um Kazekage sem uma vila, um homem que não conseguiu manter a sua família a salvo e um amigo que não cumpriu sua promessa.

Mesmo que há como eu saber do que ele está falando, eu entendo.

_Naruto._

Meu peito doí tão repentinamente e com tanta força que faz meus olhos lagrimejarem. Lutei ao máximo contra a minha própria mente para não pensar nele durante todas essas semanas, mas ainda que eu não quisesse admitir, parte de mim já sabe exatamente a respostas para as perguntar que não fiz ao Kazekage.

\- O que ele te fez prometer? – Minha voz é baixa e rasgada por um choro engasgado, mas sei que ele me entende, pois seus olhos cintilam, preenchidos por dor e tristeza. A mesma dor e tristeza que arde em mim.

\- Ele me pediu para cuidar de você. – Fecho os olhos, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem.

\- Quando? Como? – Pensei que ele não me ouviria, mas Gaara parece ter um dom para notar cada mínimo detalhe que me envolve.

\- Antes da batalha. Você estava desacordada, ele a colocou nos meus braços, olhou nos meus olhos e me fez jurar que eu iria cuidar de você, não importa o que acontecesse.

\- Naruto...

– Eu sinto muito, Sakura. Você passou cinco meses em coma e acordou sozinha e assustada. Todo esse tempo, eu tentei estar ao seu lado, mas quando você finalmente precisou eu não estava lá. E então, mesmo depois de discutir tanto como seria a melhor forma de te contar sobre tudo o que havia aconteceu, eu te dei a notícia da pior maneira possível.

Ficamos em silêncio, não consigo conter minhas lágrimas mesmo quando elas fazem eu me sentir fraca e ridícula. Eu sempre soube que Gaara era o tipo de pessoa que cobrava muito de si mesmo, mas o que ele me diz faz eu me sentir patética e culpada. Ele nunca deveria ter assumido esse peso para si mesmo, eu havia jurado jamais ser um novamente e principalmente para alguém que nada deveria haver comigo.

\- Naruto não deveria ter feito isso. – Murmuro. – Eu sinto muito, Gaara. Desculpe ser um incomodo.

\- Nunca. – Ele responde automaticamente, rápido como se estivesse pronto para debater a minha afirmação a todo custo. – Você salvou a minha vida, Sakura.

Balanço a cabeça, tentando contraria-lo, mas ele não permite e continua a falar. – Eu perdi tudo, menos você.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Tento não olhar para ele, mas é difícil. – Nós nunca tivemos esse tipo de relação...

\- Eu sei. – Ele sussurra. – Mas era como se você estivesse lá para me lembrar de quem eu sou, e te proteger me mostrava o que eu deveria fazer, mesmo quando eu já não tinha forças ou esperança.

Trago de volta o silêncio. Estamos próximos, ombro a ombro, olho no olho. Eu entendo o que ele está querendo dizer, mas é demais para assimilar. Entre tudo o que Gaara poderia me dizer, jamais imaginei que ele visse em mim um propósito para continuar seguindo em frente. Estive esse tempo todo me perguntando quando exatamente havíamos construído uma relação tão intensa, sem me dar conta de quem para mim, foi apenas uma longa noite, mas para Gaara foram meses ao meu lado. Minha mente voa para longe enquanto nossos olhos permanecem juntos, ele fica quieto, mal se move, como se estivesse com medo de me assustar, mas volto em um instante ao perceber que ele está tremendo. Pela milésima vez, eu o surpreendo, ergo meu braço de repente e envolvo seus ombros.

\- Você está congelando, Gaara. Passou a noite inteira aqui? – Ele não responde. – Você não pode ficar doente agora.

Ele dá um sorriso milimétrico e se move também. Sua mão vai até o meu rosto, tão delicado que me impede de reagir. Ele limpa minhas lágrimas que eu praticamente já havia esquecido de derramar e permite que eu o aqueça em meus braços.

_O que isso significa, Gaara?_

\- Eu sinto muito por te fazer chorar, Sakura. – Ele murmura, o mesmo tom de voz calmo que preencheu a escuridão do meu quarto.

\- Não foi você. – Nossos olhos são como dois imãs, incapazes de desprender-se um do outro e nossos corpos correspondem ao mesmo impulso. – Nada disso é culpa sua.

Ele acena com a cabeça como faz quando não quer mencionar o nome que tanto me machuca.

\- Sasuke Uchiha é o culpado.

As imagens de Ino, os corredores do Ninho, as crianças doentes e as homenagens aos mortos, tudo aquilo havia me soterrado durante aquelas semanas. O rosto de Sasuke esteve em todos os meus sonhos e os seus olhos em todos os meus pesadelos, ainda sim, parte de mim sentia-se como se tudo fosse uma mera ilusão. Às vezes, eu secretamente tentava me livrar daquilo, me libertar do meu próprio jutsu, imaginando se tudo aquilo poderia uma mentira, pois eu ainda estaria dormindo. Parecia impossível, Naruto morto, Kakashi desaparecido e Sasuke um tirano. Isso ia além de qualquer pesadelo que a minha mente doentia fosse capaz de criar, mas como um balde de agua fria, o sangue quente de Temari me acordou. Pela primeira vez, testemunhei o gosto da guerra que Sasuke havia criado. E de uma vez, tudo tornou-se real.

Gaara não era o culpado, ele não abandou a sua vila nem matou aquelas pessoas. Sasuke sim. Ele não deixou que a sua irmã fosse torturada, Sasuke foi o torturador. Ele não forçou meu corpo ao seu limite e me deixou desacordada para assassinar Naruto, ao contrário disso, ele cuidou de mim e sofreu em silêncio. Só havia uma única pessoa a culpar, um único alvo para odiar, uma única pessoa para derrotar.

\- Gaara, - Vejo perfeitamente em seu olhar que ele sabe exatamente o que eu estou prestes a dizer. – Ele precisar pagar pelo o que fez.

\- Sakur- Ele é interrompido por si mesmo, levantando-se de supetão ao sentir a mesma presença que eu.

Levanto ao mesmo tempo e encaro exatamente o mesmo lugar que ele, através da água. Por um instante, penso que estou enlouquecendo. Estou sendo enganada pela minha própria mente, porque não há a mínima possibilidade de isso ser real.

Mas meus olhos trazem a verdade à tona e através da agua eu vejo. Primeiro o inconfundível laranja que tanto odiei em me acostumar a ver, seguido pelos seu cabelo amarelo-dourado, banhado pela luz do Sol - que a cada segundo fica mais forte - e por fim, os inconfundíveis olhos azuis que pensei que jamais veria em toda a minha vida.

\- Naruto... – Sou capaz de balbuciar, minha visão turva quase perde quem aparece logo atrás dele. Hinata seguida por Kakshi e sinto que vou desmaiar a qualquer segundo.

Viro meu rosto por um segundo, apenas para ver Gaara e me certificar de que não estou delirando, mas ele está tão atônico e confuso quando eu. Só então percebo que estamos de mãos dadas e ele me segura como se estivesse pronto para se jogar na minha frente, caso isso seja algum tipo de ilusão.

\- Yo, então vocês também são um casal agora? – Voltou a olhar para Naruto e demoro a notar que ele também segura Hinata junto a si.

Mais uma vez, tudo que eu sou capaz de fazer é gargalhar. Rio com força e vontade, sentindo um alívio impossível de ser medido. No fundo da minha mente eu tenho uma ligeira noção do que tudo isso significa, mas tudo o que eu quero fazer agora é me atirar contra Naruto e senti-lo vivo em meus braços. Quero abraçar Kakashi, Hinata e Temari. Quero respirar em paz e dormir tranquila pela primeira vez. Quero manter Gaara por perto, aliviar a sua culpa e dividir o peso do mundo com ele. Quero salvar as crianças presas no fundo dessa caverna, quero encontrar cada um que ainda está desaparecido e curar cada ferida. Porque agora, como em um passe de mágica, tudo é possível.

Naruto está vivo.

Nós temos uma chance.

E Sasuke Uchiha pode finalmente ser derrotado.

* * *

**Reviews são sempre bem vindos :)**


	2. Delírio

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

**Notas: **Sabaku no Hanna e DezaGabi, você não fazem a menor ideia do efeito que o recadinho de vocês causou em mim. Eu amo escrever e amo escrever fanfics, mesmo que as vezes eu me sinta velha e boba por ainda escrever sobre Naruto, mas ter alguém que leia o que eu escrevo e realmente goste, é o que me faz continuar. Eu realmente chorei quando vi o carinho que vocês têm pela minha Castelo de Areia, ser colocada como uma das melhores fanfics de Gaara e Sakura que vocês já leram é algo que me faz querer explodir de alegria. Muito obrigada, do fundo do meu coração. Eu vou voltar a escrevê-la, sim. Quero terminar o que comecei, mas enquanto isso, coloco para fora aqui o que estive ansiosa para escrever durante todo esse tempo. Sei que não é a mesma coisa, mas fico imensamente feliz e grata que, mesmo assim, vocês gostaram do que eu trouxe. Espero que dessa vez, esse capítulo também as conquiste. Agradeço mais uma vez, por todos os elogios e por favor, continuem interagindo comigo, se tiverem ideias, ou sugestões, vamos construir esse projetos juntas!

Sobre Delírio, esse é com-toda-certeza um capítulo não indicado para menores HAHAHA Ultimamente tenho lido MUITOS livros desse gênero mais... Picante. E não sobreviveria se não colocasse Gaara e Sakura em uma situação dessas. Indico uma trilha sonora bem provocante, fones de ouvido e privacidade para ler esse capítulo! Me diverti muito escrevendo, princialmente por colocar Gaara como um dominador. Aproveitem e depois venham me contar o que acharam!

Outra vez, peço para que me sigam no meu blog e mandem um alo, seria ótimo interagir com você por lá também. O site me desconfigurou, mas é torta (ponto) de (ponto) limão. Ou seja, torta de limão dividido por pontos, só para ter certeza hahahahah

Bom, é isso!

* * *

**Fragmentos**

**Capítulo II: Delírio**

Todos em Konoha sabiam que o verão daquele ano seria um dos mais intensos, mas quando ele finalmente chegou, surpreendeu. Os dias são longos, quentes e sempre terminam com uma forte chuva – refrescante, mas problemática – dando então, início à uma noite igualmente quente.

Sakura nem se lembra a última vez que esteve tão ocupada no hospital. Todos os dias há casos de insolação e desidratação para lidar, principalmente entre idosos e crianças, o tipo de paciente lhe requer o dobro cuidado e paciência, por isso, no fim do dia ela está completamente exausta. Tudo que ela consegue pensar ao atravessar as portas do hospital, é chegar em casa, se livrar daquelas roupas abafadas e relaxar em seu sofá com uma bela garrafa de cerveja gelada. Definitivamente, a última coisa que a Haruno precisa, é somar uma missão a rotina cansativa. Principalmente uma missão envolvendo o Kazekage de Sunagakure.

\- Eu não estou entendendo Kakashi-sensei. – Mesmo que Kakashi tenha se tornando o Hokage há quase seis anos, a Haruno ainda carrega o hábito de chamá-lo pelo sufixo de professor.

\- O Kazekage te explicará melhor quando chegar.

\- Mas ele está doente?

\- Eu não tenho a informação completa, Sakura. – O Hokage suspira, sabendo exatamente o quão irritada a rosada pode ficar quando é pega despreparada, principalmente, com um paciente tão importante.

\- _E o que você __sabe__ então?_ – Kakashi ergue uma sobrancelha quase arrependido do momento em que permitiu que Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke continuassem a tratá-lo como um amigo, mesmo sob a patente mais poderosa da Vila.

A intimidade adquirida entre o time 7 aumentou ainda mais com o passar dos anos, mesmo com Sasuke longe, Naruto estudando para assumir o cargo e Sakura encarregada do hospital. Todos pensaram que a história iria se repetir e Sakura sofreria terrivelmente quando o Uchiha deixou a vila pela segunda vez, mas ela demonstrou-se uma mulher forte. Sakura finalmente soube colocar-se em primeiro lugar, lutou a cada dia para superar um sentimento que dominou boa parte da sua vida e por fim, aceitou que Sasuke seria eternamente um bom amigo. Quando finalmente conseguiu desviar os olhos do Uchiha e olhar ao redor, percebeu a incrível família que a cercava, o sucesso que havia alcançado na sua carreira, a fila de pretendes que a desejavam e, pela primeira vez, Sakura viu a si mesmo uma mulher realizada e feliz.

Mas algumas coisas realmente nunca mudam e a Haruno jamais será conhecida pela sua enorme paciência.

\- Sei que ele virá a Konoha para nossa reunião de acordos comercias e solicitou _extraoficialmente_ os seus serviços como médica. – Kakashi responde, reclinando-se em sua poltrona, para encarar o céu carregado. A chuva daquele dia estava prestes a começar. – Seja o que for, você estará preparada, Sakura.

A Haruno cruza os braços irritada e ao mesmo tempo, preocupada. A guerra havia acontecido há muitos anos, mas muitos laços feitos naquela época permanecem fortes até os dias de hoje, como por exemplo, os da rosada com a família Sabaku. Depois, acompanhar Shikamaru em missões burocráticas até a vila da areia, consolidou ainda mais essa relação. Sakura tem tanta consideração pelos três irmãos quanto por qualquer um dos seus amigos de Konoha. Saber que Gaara possa estar com algum problema a deixa com os nervos à flor da pele, não somente por ser quem ele é, mas também, por tratar-se de um amigo querido.

\- Tudo bem. A que horas deve esperá-lo? – Sakura murmura rendida.

* * *

Sakura está exatamente amaldiçoando o Hokage pela falta de investimento no hospital quando sua secretária anuncia o Kazekage. A falta de ar condicionado em sua sala sempre foi algo que a irritou, mas aquele verão impiedoso a condenou de vez. Mesmo com as janelas abertas e um potente ventilador apontado para si mesma o dia inteiro, o vento que entra é quente e abafado. Sakura sente gotas de suor escorrendo pelas suas costas e o cabelo molhado e enroscado em sua nuca. É difícil aturar o seu jaleco por cima da roupa, ainda que naquele dia tenha escolhido um vestido curto e refrescante.

Gaara entra em sua sala sorrindo gentilmente, sem saber que sua aparência confortável inveja a Haruno. O Kazekage não parece minimamente incomodado com o calor como a ela, completamente acostumado a temperaturas ainda mais extremas. Sempre que Sakura o encontra após um longo período, se surpreende. Gaara fica ainda mais bonito a cada ano que se passa, seus traços cada vez mais másculos e um corpo que os acompanha. Ela sorri e o cumprimenta animada, sem saber que o exatamente mesmo pensamento sempre alcança mente dele e Gaara também costuma repara a bela mulher que a Haruno se tornou.

\- Kankuro e Temari também vieram? – Ele acena para confirmar.

\- Mas Kankuro ficou o hotel e Temari está com Shikamaru. – Sakura fica feliz, ver os dois juntos sempre lhe aquece o coração.

\- Ótimo. – Ela sorri. – Vamos nos sentar.

Ela o guia em direção a sua mesa, sentando-se um de frente para o outro. Sakura se prepara, separando uma ficha e coloca o estetoscópio ao redor do pescoço, sentindo o olhar atento do Kazekage sobre si.

\- Sei que você sempre prefere ir direto ao ponto, Gaara. – Ela o encara. – Então, qual é o problema?

Mas diferente do que a Haruno esperava, o Kazekage permanece em silêncio, mesmo quando Sakura ergue uma sobrancelha e o questiona mais uma vez com o olhar.

\- Eu preciso de um exame de sangue.

Sakura aguarda um instante esperando que ele termine de explicar, mas Gaara permanece quieto e ela fica ainda mais confusa.

\- Certo. – A Haruno brinca com a caneta em sua mão e suspira se lembrando exatamente o quão difícil pode ser lidar com Gaara. – Faremos isso, mas você precisa me dar alguma pista. Para que eu saiba o que procurar, entende?

\- Se houver alguma alteração, você pode me dizer. – Os dois se encara em silêncio.

\- São as enxaquecas de novo?

\- Não.

\- Problemas para dormir?

\- Não.

\- Tem se alimentado corretamente?

\- Sim.

\- Voltou a fumar?

\- Não.

\- Álcool?

\- Ocasionalmente.

Sakura suspira mais uma vez, sentindo sua paciência esvaindo-se.

\- Gaara, você está em um ambiente totalmente seguro. – Ele balança sua cabeça, concordando ainda sem desviar os olhos dos dela. – Estamos sozinhos, ninguém pode nos ouvir.

\- Eu sei, Sakura.

\- E você pode confiar em mim.

Dessa vez quem suspira é o Kazekage e ele se move desconfortavelmente, incomodado em envolver a Haruno nessa situação. Não há nenhum outro ser humano a quem Gaara confiaria sua saúde como a confia a Sakura, mas que palavras utilizar para explicar o inexplicável?

\- Eu tenho certeza disso, Sakura.

\- Então me diga o que há de errado.

Ele encara o ventilador ao seu lado e observa a Haruno pelo canto dos olhos, imaginando o que ela pensará dele.

\- Estou com um problema... – Ele começa, a voz de repente baixa e suave, os olhos ainda sem totalmente encontrar os dela. – De controle.

Sakura franze as sobrancelhas confusa. – Da bexiga?

Ele a encara de uma vez, irritado. – Não, Sakura. Da minha areia.

\- Como assim, Gaara? – A rosada se inclina sobra sua mesa, apoiando-se sobre seus braços cruzados. – Como antigamente? Mas você não é mais um hospedeiro.

\- Mas minha areia ainda se move institivamente. – Ele faz uma pausa, tornando a observar o ventilador. – Ela segue os meus impulsos.

\- Certo. - Sakura se esforça para seguir a linha de raciocínio dele. – E que instintos te fizeram perder o controle?

Ele continua quieto, movendo apenas os seus olhos. Encarando-a como quem deseja transmitir sua mensagem apenas com o olhar, mas Sakura não compreende.

\- Raiva? – Ele nega com a cabeça.

– Medo? – Outra negação.

Sakura está chegando ao seu limite. Ela apoia os cotovelos na mesa e massageia suas têmporas, sentindo mais uma vez, o calor levá-la a loucura. O calor e o Kazekage. – Gaara, diga de uma vez. Nós estamos perdendo tempo aqui e-

\- Desejo. – Sakura para de falar e abre os olhos, encarando a mesa diante de si. – E prazer.

\- Prazer?

\- O suficiente para me fazer perder o controle, Sakura. – A Haruno, sente vontade de rir, mas ao erguer os olhos, mal reconhece Gaara.

Seus olhos estão cintilando e ela consegue praticamente ler a sua mente, adivinhando exatamente no que ele está pensando e ela tem que se controlar para não corar. Sakura não é uma mulher inocente, mas jamais havia visualizado Gaara dessa maneira e esse pensamento chocante confunde sua mente por um instante. Uma onda de calor a envolve e, mais uma vez, ela amaldiçoa Kakashi e esse clima infernal que atrapalha o seu raciocínio.

\- Certo. – Eles se encaram. – É uma nova parceira? Alguém com quem você realmente-

\- Eu acredito que não.

\- Por que?

\- Aconteceu três vezes. – Os olhos dele ainda estão brilhando. – Com três pessoas diferentes.

\- Ah. – Sakura murmura.

Novamente, um leve silêncio toma a sala e Haruno se vê obrigada a desviar os olhos dos dele para conseguir pensar. – Então é alguma... ahm, atividade nova? Algo... Muito diferente?

\- Talvez. – Gaara aparta os braços da cadeira em que está e ergue o seu queixo. – Sim, novos hábitos.

Ela olha para ele mais uma vez, a língua coçando em sua boca e a curiosidade martelando sua cabeça, mas a pergunta jamais deixa os seus lábios e Sakura força a si mesma para focar no que realmente interessa.

\- Alguém se machucou? – Ela pergunta forçando o mesmo tom de voz neutro que usa com seus pacientes, desesperada para retomar o controle daquela conversa.

\- Não, eu consegui parar a tempo.

\- Isso é bom, Gaara. – Ela sorri minimamente.

\- Mas eu poderia não ter conseguido. Isso é algo que eu não posso permitir que aconteça nunca mais. – Ela concorda. – Foi por isso que vim até você.

\- C-Como?

\- Você sabe tudo sobre controle, Sakura, e sabe exatamente como o corpo funciona.

A Haruno demora um instante para responder, absolutamente recusando-se a pensar que Gaara pode estar considerando algum tipo de treinamento sórdido.

\- Se você conseguir me dizer onde está o problema, eu poderei consertá-lo.

Sakura quase bate em si mesma, sentindo-se a mulher mais pervertida da terra. Ela mal acredita na ironia da sua própria cabeça, há um instante estava se perguntando que tipo de pensamentos pervertidos coloriam a mente do Kazekage, quando na verdade, eles dançavam na sua.

Mas como resolver esse problema? Como toda certeza, isso não é algo que pode ser encontrado nos livros.

\- Eu preciso – Ela encara o Kazekage sem fazer a mínima ideia do que responder e ao mesmo tempo, sem querer assumir sua incapacidade. – De um exame de sangue.

Sakura se levanta desconcertada, indicando uma cadeira ao lado onde Gaara pode sentar-se para doar uma amostra.

\- Mas-

\- Por ser hormonal. – Sakura mente constrangida. – Ou algo assim.

Gaara concorda e segue ao local indicado, sem notar o tom avermelhado nas bochechas da Haruno.

* * *

Nem todo o treinamento médico, ao qual Sakura foi submetida, a teria preparado para tal desafio. Ela tem um pouco mais de 24hrs até que os exames do Kazekage estivessem prontos, mas o seu prazo já estava pela metade e ela ainda não havia encontrado nenhuma resposta. Uma manhã inteira revirando os arquivos médicos de Konoha e ela não estava nem ao menos perto de uma solução.

Ela decide, então, conceder uma pausa a si mesma para o almoço, qualquer lugar que tivesse um ar condicionado digno. O restaurante onde está é um dos locais mais frequentados durante o verão, principalmente graças a um prato típico que entra no menu apenas nesta estação do ano. Desta forma, Sakura se delicia de uma porção generosa de macarrão gelado enquanto pensa sobre o que fará.

Se tivesse mais detalhes, talvez pudesse chegar à alguma conclusão, mas perguntar a Gaara detalhes íntimos da sua vida sexual não é uma opção. Quando se trancou na sala de arquivos, seu objetivo era encontrar um caso parecido no qual pudesse se basear, mas os Jinchuurikis de Konoha não foram como Gaara. Sua areia se comporta de maneira única. Sakura tenta ser lógica, mas a falta de controle não está associada as emoções, como a raiva por exemplo, são os instintos. Como lutar contra aquilo que queima à flor da sua pele?

E afinal de contas, o que diabos o Kazekage andou fazendo para o deixar tão fora de si?

"Com três mulheres diferentes, ainda por cima. Pelo amor de Deus."

Sakura pensa, sem ao menos saber porque está irritada.

\- Por que eu tenho que resolver isso? Será que ele simplesmente não consegue se manter dentro das próprias calças?

"Eu preciso de uma luz."

\- Sakura? – A Haruno se surpreende e ao olhar para quem a chama, tem que se controlar para não agradecer seu anjo de guarda em voz alta, como estava fazendo a pouco, falando sozinha.

Seu raciocínio trabalha depressa e ela demora um instante para responder Hinata. A Hyuuga sorri gentilmente acostumada a essa reação de Sakura, a rosada parece estar o tempo todo com a cabeça nas nuvens. Mas se Hinata soubesse exatamente o que se passa na cabeça dela neste momento, com toda certeza não estaria tão tranquila.

\- Oi, Hinata! – Sakura finalmente consegue dizer.

"Isso é perfeito! Se alguma coisa do tipo já tiver acontecido com ela e o Naruto, ela pode me dizer o que fazer."

\- Faz tempo desde a última vez que nos vimos, como você está? – A Hyuuga pergunta, gentil e polida como costuma ser.

"Mas se eu perguntar diretamente, ela vai ter um troço."

\- Estou bem, obrigada! Sente-se, por favor. – Sakura indica o assento a sua frente. – E você como está? Faz algum tempo que não vejo Naruto também.

\- Obrigada, mas eu não tenho muito tempo. – Ela sorri. – Nós estamos bem. Ele está se dedicando muito.

Sakura pensa em como poderia abordar o assunto sem assustá-la. Definitivamente não agora, nesse local exposto bem na luz do dia. Houve apenas uma única oportunidade onde a Haruno, _infelizmente_, ouviu Hinata falar abertamente sobre cada detalhe da sua vida íntima com Naruto. Foi uma noite intensa e uma ocasião única na despedia de solteiro de Tenten, quando descobriram o poder da tequila. Sakura sorri ao se lembrar daquele momento, provavelmente foi a última vez que todas as garotas se reuniram.

\- Você soube que os Sabaku estão na cidade? Inclusive Temari. – Hinata sorri, sinceramente feliz. Eram todas muito unidas.

\- Nós deveríamos sair, faz séculos desde a última vez que coloquei um vestido sem um jaleco por cima. – Sakura rola os olhos, tentando disfarçar sua culpa por atrair Hinata para uma armadilha.

\- Você tem toda razão! Não a vejo desde a despedida da Tenten. – A Hyuuga não consegue disfarçar o constrangimento ao se lembrar daquela noite. – Você sabe por quanto tempo ela está na cidade?

\- Precisa ser essa noite. – Sakura diz de repente. – Estou de folga, sabe? – Ela completa tentando disfarçar.

\- Por mim tudo bem, posso avisar a Tenten.

\- Perfeito! Eu falo com as outras duas. – Hinata sorri e Sakura também, se controlando para não deixar transparecer suas segundas intenções.

Horas mais tarde, Sakura aguarda suas amigas no mesmo lugar de sempre. Feitiço da Lua é o bar mais badalado de Konoha e o ponto de encontro mais utilizado pelas cinco mulheres. O ambiente é enorme, com três andares e uma decoração mística, toda baseada na floresta de Konoha. Sakura adora esse lugar, principalmente graças as atrações e porque há pessoas dançando por todos os lados, a música é alta, animada e os drinks divertidos, mas esta noite ela dá graças a Deus pelo ar condicionado potente o suficiente para vencer o clima fervente.

Ela escolheu um vestido preto, curto, que realça suas curvas e prendeu seu cabelo no alto para deixá-la ainda mais à vontade. Havia algum tempo desde que havia colocado um salto tão alto pela última vez, mas ela decidiu que precisava de confiança para encarar aquela noite e por isso, um par de sandálias com pedras brilhantes alongam suas pernas e realçam sua postura.

\- Hey, testuda! – Sakura sorri e acena para suas amigas.

As quatro chegam juntas, mas Sakura definitivamente não esperava encontrar o Kazekage junto a elas.

\- Gaara? – Ela murmura.

\- Ah, não se preocupe. Os garotos decidiram se reunir hoje também, ele está a caminho.

Sakura evita olhar para ele, ainda constrangida ao se lembrar da sua missão. O Kazekage sorri e enquanto as outras se preparam para entrar, puxa o braço da Haruno levemente.

\- Espero que você não tenha se esquecido do meu problema. – Ele brinca, mas sua afirmação irrita a rosada.

\- Não, Kazekage-sama. E você consegue suportar mais uma noite sem recorrer as suas atividades?

Gaara se surpreende.

\- Porque está irritada?

\- Não estou. – Sakura responde em um tom de voz que não deixa dúvidas que está, ainda que ela mesma não entenda o porquê.

\- Sakura?

Ela desvia dele e se apressa para acompanhar suas amigas, deixando-o para trás sem se despedir. Elas entram no bar conversando animadamente, Sakura está distraída, mas se esforça para se concentrar. Ainda que essa missão, por algum motivo a tenha tirado do sério, iria cumpri-la a todo custo e, para isso, precisava embebedar Hinata Hyuuga.

\- Qual tal tequila, meninas? – Ela sugere caprichando no seu sorriso.

Todas as encaram surpresas. A última vez que a noite começou com tequila a situação saiu do controle depressa.

\- Não sei, eu queria pegar leve hoje. Eu e Neji vamos almoçar com o clã amanhã. – Tenten murmura duvidosa.

\- É, eu também. – Hinata completa.

"Droga. Isso definitivamente não estava nos planos."

\- É a primeira folga que tenho em semanas e Temari veio do outro lado do mundo para nos ver. Temos que comemorar! – Sakura diz depressa.

\- Sakura tem razão! – A rosada quase suspira de alivio, se Ino a apoiasse suas chances de sucesso aumentariam consideravelmente. Era praticamente impossível contrariar a Yamanaka. – Tenten eu jurei que não deixaria você virar uma dona de casa chata e Hinata já enfrentou o clã de ressaca um milhão de vezes.

\- N-Não foram tantas vezes assim. – A coitada sussurra.

\- E você, Temari? – Acrescentar uma Temari bêbada no plano talvez deixasse Sakura um pouco menos constrangida em tentar resolver a vida sexual do Kazekage.

\- Garçom, traz a garrafa! – A loira grita por cima do balcão e as meninas explodem em risada, para o alívio da Haruno.

Mais tarde, Sakura percebe que havia um único detalhe no sem plano que ela não havia levado em consideração. Embebedar suas amigas significava ficar tão bêbada quanto elas. Exatamente por isso, quando ela dá início a Operação Extrair Informações, não percebe suas chances de sucesso são ridiculamente mínimas.

\- Então, Hinata - Sakura começa ao se jogar no assento ao lado das suas amigas, ainda sem folego e se recuperando da pista de dança. – Como anda a sua vida sexual?

Em algum lugar da sua pobre cabeça nublada de álcool, Sakura fielmente acredita que a sua abordagem é discreta e sutil, mas quando Hinata arregala os olhos e todas da mesa olham para a Haruno como se ela fosse louca, Sakura percebe que cometeu um erro.

\- Essa foi bem direta. – Temari ri.

\- Certo, Sakura, o que diabos está acontecendo? – Ino pergunta.

\- E-Eu só estava lembrando daquela vez na despedida da Tenten. Lembram? – A Haruno sente sua cabeça girar e uma enorme dificuldade em controlar sua língua, ainda que o seu esforço seja gigantesco. – Eu só queria ouvir aquela história de novo. De como ficar com um Jinchuurikin é louco, porque as vezes ele perde o controle e tal.

\- Eu nunca disse isso. – Hinata diz depressa, constrangida.

\- Ah. – Sakura fica nervosa sem saber como contornar essa situação, principalmente quando percebe Ino estreitando os olhos, a loira sempre foi um detetive de alto nível quando se trata de descobrir seja lá o que a Haruno inutilmente luta para esconder. – E você, Tenten? Sexo casada é muito diferente?

Sakura dá uma risada nervosa sentindo os olhos de suas amigas sobre si, todas ao mesmo tempo. Sua tentativa de contornar o assunto vai de mal a pior.

\- Não muito. – Tenten responde, levando o canudo da sua bebida a boca e sem tirar os olhos da Haruno. – Mas nós nunca fomos o tipo "loucos".

\- Como assim?

\- Você fez perguntas a noite inteira sobre "atividades inusitadas".

\- E alguma coisa sobre controle. – Temari acrescenta.

\- E sobre o Naruto. – Hinata completa. – O que foi meio estranho, sabe?

Sakura definitivamente não se lembra de nada disso.

\- Deus, Hinata, eu sinto muito. – A rosada apoia sua cabeça na mesa, derrotada e com a leve impressão de que abusou daquela noite muito mais que suas amigas.

\- Porque você está tão curiosa sobre a vida sexual do Naruto, Sakura? – Ino questiona e a Haruno engasga com a própria saliva.

\- Eu não estou!

\- Pensando bem, ela também mencionou o fato dele ser um Jinchuurikin algumas vezes. – Hinata murmura.

\- Meu deus, eu acho que bebi demais, esqueçam isso. Podemos mudar de assunto agora?

\- Então porque você está tão curiosa sobre a vida sexual de um Jinchuurikin, Sakura?

\- Vocês estão confusas, esses drinks estavam tão fortes, não é?

\- Naruto está com algum problema? – Hinata murmura.

\- Não! Hinata isso não tem nada a ver com ele, eu sinto muito.

\- Se não é o Naruto, então quem? – Tenten questiona.

\- Ele é o único Jinchuurikin por aqui.

Um silêncio toma a mesa por alguns instantes, as quatro tentando raciocinar, quando Sakura se afoga no próprio desespero. Se Gaara tivesse a menor ideia do que está acontecendo, com toda certeza, a Haruno seria uma mulher morta. A rosada dá uma risada sem graça e instintivamente olha para Temari, com um medo sem sentido de que alguma forma o Kazekage possa adivinhar sobre o que elas estão falando. Ino segue o olhar da Haruno e no mesmo instante, sua ficha cai.

\- Mas ele não costumava ser. – Ela declara e encara Temari, assim como Sakura. As demais demoram um instante para entender, mas para o total desespero da Haruno, ela está rodeada pelas mulheres mais inteligentes e ninjas mais habilidosas que conhece.

\- SAKURA, VOCÊ ESTÁ DORMINDO COM O MEU IRMÃO?

Ao sentir o olhar intenso de suas amigas sobre si novamente, a Haruno faz a única coisa que consegue pensar e vira o conteúdo do seu copo de uma única vez.

\- Ai meu Deus, ela está! Sakura está dormindo com o Kazekage! – Tenten cobre a própria boca com as mãos sentindo a mesma mistura de sentimentos que as demais na mesa. Choque, surpresa e uma empolgação sem tamanho.

\- Desde quando? Como é? Que tipo de coisa loucas vocês andaram fazendo para você querer dicas? – Hinata também se anima.

\- Como você conseguiram esconder isso? E principalmente, como conseguiram esconder de mim?! – Temari grita.

\- Fiquem quietas, pelo amor de Deus. – Ino explode. – Sakura você vai nos contar cada detalhe dessa história e eu não me importo quantas horas vai levar.

\- Vocês estão completamente loucas! Eu não estou transando com o Gaara, meu Deus! – A Haruno finalmente consegue debater, tonta pela bebida e confusa pelo bombardeio das amigas.

\- Mas todas aquelas perguntas eram sobre ele?

\- Bem... Sim...

\- Meu deus, o que você e o meu irmão andaram fazendo?

\- Eu não fiz nada, Temari! Ele que é o pervertido dessa história!

Elas ficam em silêncio, esperando Sakura terminar de falar. A rosada suspira e fecha os olhos por um instante. Ela tem a plena consciência que de que Gaara a procurou em sigilo e com toda certeza, jogar os seus problemas sexuais na sua roda de amigas não é um método nem um pouco ético ou médico de resolver essa situação, mas ela ainda precisa de uma luz. Hinata tem a sua experiência com Naruto, Ino é uma expert no assunto, Temari pode dar alguma pista e Tenten é a pessoa mais racional que Sakura conhece.

\- Ele me procurou ontem para uma consulta médica. Disse que está com problemas para controlar a sua areia quando... er, pratica determinadas atividades.

\- O que? Eu nunca ouvi nada do tipo. – E lá se vai a pista de Temari.

\- Toda vez que ele faz sexo? Que coisa terrível.

\- Não. – Sakura murmura. – Ele disse que foi depois que começou... Novos hábitos.

\- Que hábitos?

\- Eu não perguntei, Ino, pelo amor de Deus. Sabe-se lá que coisas malucas ele anda fazendo.

\- Mas você precisa saber, Sakura. – Tenten conclui. – Se você não souber exatamente o que o provoca, não terá como ajudar.

\- Eu não sei se quero saber. – A Haruno arregala os olhos, constrangida só de se imaginar questionando o Kazekage.

\- Se você não perguntar, não vai poder dizer se é algo físico ou psicológico. – A morena acrescenta.

\- Sakura, eu realmente nunca ouvi nada como isso, não faço a menor ideia do que possa estar acontecendo, mas se Gaara está com problemas e foi até você é porque ele sabe que você dará um jeito de resolver, custe o que custar.

\- Temari, como eu vou perguntar uma coisa dessas para o Kazekage?

\- Você não precisa perguntar. – Ino pega o seu copo e se apoia do encosto do seu assento. – Pode pedir para ele te mostrar.

Tenten e Hinata explodem em uma risada, Temari vira bebe seu drink em um único gole e Sakura se engasga com o próprio ar.

\- Eu estou falando sério, testuda. Você bem que está precisando.

\- Ino, cala a boca, pelo amor de Deus.

\- Mas, ela tem razão, Sakura. – Tenten murmura pensativa. – Se você estiver por perto durante uma crise, vai conseguir ajudar.

\- É, testuda, tudo pelo bem da ciência.

\- Eu apoio esse casal.

\- Temari!

\- Eu também!

\- Eu não vou transar com o Gaara.

\- Mas pode tirar uma casquinha.

\- Cala boca, Ino!

* * *

O som da campainha atinge os ouvidos de Sakura com uma potência que a faz gemer de dor. Maldito momento em que ela teve a brilhante ideia de oferecer tequila para as suas amigas. Seu plano foi completamente inútil, ela não foi capaz de esconder a verdade delas e ainda foi obrigada a escutar seus conselhos absurdos por horas. Pelo menos, uma de suas dicas foi útil, ela realmente deveria entender o que exatamente faz Gaara perder o controle para conseguir ajudá-lo. O único problema seria conseguir fazer ele falar.

Justamente por isso, ela decide que o hospital não seria o melhor lugar para essa conversa. Ela tira o dia de folga para combater a sua ressaca e se preparar para enfrentar Gaara no seu próprio apartamento. Ele chega quando já quase fim o dia, Sakura já pode ouvir os trovões e quando abre a porta é atingida por uma rajada de vento.

\- Você demorou.

\- Sinto muito, não pude deixar a reunião mais cedo.

\- Entre.

Ele atravessa a porta, bem a tempo das primeiras gotas começarem a cair.

\- Vamos ficar presos aqui por algum tempo. – Sakura murmura olhando pela pequena janela ao lado da porta.

\- Por causa da chuva? Acho que é a primeira vez para mim. – Ela ri e Gaara fica satisfeito em saber que ela não está mais irritada.

Ele tira seus sapatos e entra antes dela. Não é a primeira vez que visita o seu apartamento, ao longo dos anos já foram inúmeras ocasiões, o suficiente para deixa-lo à vontade. É um apartamento pequeno, muito menor que a sua casa em Suna, mas possui pequenos detalhes que não deixam dúvidas deixam que ele pertence a Sakura e por isso, Gaara sempre o achou muito aconchegante.

\- Como você está? Temari ficou mal o dia inteiro, vocês beberam por todos nós ontem.

Elas provavelmente beberam pela vila inteira. O assunto sobre Gaara foi ficando cada vez mais intenso e puxou muito outros, cada vez mais baixos. Sakura acredita que nem mesmo um grupo de homens bêbados seria capaz de ser tão pervertido e sem escrúpulos quanto suas amigas e cada novo tópico, era acompanhado de uma nova rodada de bebidas. No fim, ela mal se lembra de como foi capaz de chegar em casa.

\- Um pouco melhor, obrigada. – Ela se joga no sofá e Gaara senta ao seu lado. Na pequena mesa diante deles está o resultado dos exames dele. – Eu dei uma olhada, mas não tem nada de errado com você, Gaara.

\- Então como você expli-

\- Nada físico. O que me faz acreditar que o seu descontrole é algo psicológico.

Ele fica quieto e Sakura suspira. O momento pelo qual ela esteve se preparando o dia inteiro se aproxima. Lá fora a chuva cai com força, o som do vento e da água batendo contra as suas janelas sempre foi algo que deixou a Haruno incomodada, principalmente quando está sozinha em casa, mas ter Gaara com ela, a deixa calma e tranquila, ainda que a situação em que se encontram esteja longe de ser relaxante.

\- O que eu devo fazer então?

\- Podemos... – Ela faz uma pausa, a voz de Ino ecoa em sua mente e Sakura tem que se esforçar para calá-la. – Conversar sobre isso.

Gaara ergue os olhos, sério de repente. – Como exatamente?

\- Se você me disser o que te faz perder o controle, nós podemos encontrar uma solução.

\- Eu já disse.

\- O que exatamente, Gaara. – Sakura cruza as pernas, evitando os olhos dele. – Em detalhes.

\- Você... Quer que eu... – Ele também está constrangido, ela nota. Sua voz sai um pouco trêmula e baixa. – Narre?

\- Como for melhor para você.

\- O melhor é não falar sobre isso, Sakura.

A Haruno fica irritada. – Você pediu a minha ajuda, não foi?

\- Mas você mesma acabou de dizer que não é um problema médico. Eu posso encontrar uma outra solução.

\- De certa forma, é um problema médico sim, é a sua saúde mental. – Ela debate depressa. – E eu sou uma médica e sua amiga, Gaara.

\- Como você espera que eu te conte uma coisa dessas?

\- Você pode escrever, se preferir.

\- Não, Sakura.

\- Desenhar?

\- Não.

\- Cantar?

\- Sakura.

\- Teatro de fantoches! – Ele nem ao menos a responde.

\- Foi você que veio me procurar e estou fazendo o melhor que posso para te ajudar.

\- Sim, eu sei disso e sou grato, mas você é a última pessoa com quem eu conversaria sobre isso.

Definitivamente a Haruno fica irritada e se levanta do sofá depressa.

\- Você é tão arrogante! Agindo como se você fosse algum deus grego do sexo e eu inocente demais para processar uma historinha picante.

\- Eu não quero que você fique com medo de mim.

A Haruno se surpreende e mais uma vez, cada célula do seu corpo se contorce de curiosidade. – Isso é impossível, Gaara.

Eles se encaram. Sakura de pé, próxima a ele e Gaara sentado em seu sofá, olhando-a com olhos que a Haruno não reconhece.

\- Eu não posso te contar, Sakura. – Ele sussurra.

\- Então... – Sakura engole seco sem desviar os olhos dos dele e sem ao menos acreditar que ela está realmente fazendo isso – Você pode me mostrar.

Os olhos dele cintilam e vibram com fogo, mais uma vez, a Haruno sabe exatamente o que está passando na cabeça dele e assim como antes, seu corpo é tomado por uma onda de calor, mas agora ele vem de outra parte do seu corpo.

\- O que você disse? – Gaara sussurra e é como se de repente, ele fosse outra pessoa. Sua voz muda, sua postura está diferente e Sakura sente as palmas das suas mãos formigarem.

\- Vo-Você pode me mostrar. – Ela vacila, mas se esforça para parecer decidida. – Pode me usar como exemplo.

O Kazekage se levanta e Sakura dá alguns passos para trás, Gaara nunca esteve tão perto antes. – Eu entendi. Mas você compreende o que está dizendo?

\- Nós... Nós não precisamos fazer, hn- nada. Você só precisa me mostrar.

\- Apenas uma encenação?

\- Sim.

\- Com fins totalmente médicos?

\- Tudo pela ciência. – Ela repete a frase de Ino sem conseguir acreditar que teve a coragem de usar a sugestão dela.

Mas não exatamente. Gaara só precisava mostrar a ele, eles não fariam sexo de fato.

O Kazekage sorri sinceramente achando graça na sugestão dela. Sakura não faz a menor ideia do que está dizendo. Como se fosse possível tocá-la e não desejar o seu corpo. Imediatamente, ele se surpreende com o próprio pensamento. Sakura é sim uma mulher muito atraente, com curvas perfeitas e uma personalidade que a torna irresistível, mas ele nunca havia considerado a possibilidade possui-la dessa forma e principalmente, jamais imaginou que a desejaria tanto quando finalmente pensasse sobre isso.

Mas não é simplesmente sexo, é mostrar a ela uma parte dele que Gaara esconde a sete chaves.

\- Sakura. – Seu tom de voz é completamente inédito e faz arrepios percorrerem o corpo da rosada. Tudo isso apenas ao dizer o seu nome. – Se eu te mostrar... O que você vai pensar de mim.

\- O mesmo Gaara de sempre. – Ela responde depressa, sem dúvidas.

Ele sorri, terrivelmente tentado a aceitar a proposta dela. O Kazekage jamais imaginou que chegaria a isto quando a procurou por ela para ajudá-lo. A culpa pensa na sua consciência, sentindo-se um canalha por abusar das boas intenções de Sakura, mas ela está olhando para ele com os olhos tão verdes, brilhantes e Gaara tem certeza que vê expectativa neles. Se aceitar, ele terá um trabalho duplo. Terá que garantir que não irá invadir os limites dela, tendo em mente que é tudo apenas uma mera encenação. E terá que se controlar, porque se Sakura sair ferida dessa brincadeira, ele jamais seria capaz de se perdoar.

\- Vamos para o quarto. – Ele diz antes que possa controlar sua própria boca. Seus desejos respondendo por ele.

\- C-Certo. – Ele murmura com a vacilante, mas não consegue disfarçar a ansiedade em sua voz.

Eles entram e Sakura se estica para acender a luz, mas Gaara a impede, segurando sua mão. As cortinas estão abertas e ainda chove lá fora, mas não está escuro. Ela caminha até a cama, sentindo o ruivo logo atrás. É a primeira vez que Kazekage entra no quarto dela e ele sorri, por que jamais pensou que estaria aqui prestes a manipular Sakura como uma bonequinha, brincando de teatro. A Haruno fica de pé ao lado da cama sem saber se deve deitar ou não, a mão de Gaara ainda sobre a sua. Ele está tão perto que ela pode sentir o seu calor, batendo em suas costas. Sakura está ansiosa como se fosse sua primeira vez e de fato é, é a primeira vez que ela submete a jogo tão perigoso. Sua pele queima e a faz questionar quanto tempo mais terá que esperar para sentir as mãos do Kazekage tocando-a.

\- Sakura, há algo que você precisa escutar antes. – A voz dele está naquele tom novamente, quente e perigoso. – Se eu fizer qualquer coisa que você não goste ou não se sinta confortável, você precisa me dizer, ok?

\- Tudo bem. – Seu coração dispara e mesmo que ela não queria, sua voz treme.

\- Eu preciso que você me diga o limite. – Ele aproxima sua boca do ouvido dela e Sakura sente vontade de fechar os olhos, mas não obedece seus instintos. Ela não tem o direito de aproveitar esse momento e se obrigada a lembrar que deve avaliar a situação clinicamente.

Sakura apenas move sua cabeça para mostrar que entendeu.

\- E se... – Gaara faz uma pausa, ele seria o momento. – Se você não aguenta a dor, preciso que diga.

\- Dor? – Ela se surpreende.

Gaara não responde, ao invés disso, ele leva sua outra mão até o cabelo dela, correndo-a pelas suas costas e alcançando-o depois de alisar seu pescoço. O Kazekage o segura com uma pouco mais de força que o necessário e faz Sakura erguer sua cabeça, deixando seu pescoço exposto. A outra mão sem jamais deixar a dela.

Sakura arfa surpreendendo-se. Então era esse o segredo, o novo hábito. Gaara descobriu que gosta rude e selvagem.

\- Entendeu? – Ele questiona, um pouco preocupado e arrependido, mas ao mesmo tempo excitado como nunca esteve antes. É uma loucura estar fazendo isso com Sakura.

Ela solta um murmúrio desconexo, mas deixa claro que entendeu.

\- Você quer parar?

\- Você ainda nem começou.

Ele tem que se controlar para não rir, mas ao invés disso aperta o seu cabelo um pouco mais. Sakura morde seu lábio e aperta a mão dele, ela treme de ansiedade, pensando o quão real as coisas estavam prestes a ficar. Gaara solta o seu cabelo, ao senti-la tão trêmula.

\- Relaxe, Sakura. Feche os olhos. – Ela obedece. – Você está com medo? – O ruivo teme sua resposta, disposto a desistir de tudo com uma única palavra dela.

\- Já disse que isso é impossível, Gaara. – Ela continua com os olhos fechados e se lança para trás, para que suas costas o encontre. – Estou curiosa. O que você faria a seguir?

O Kazekage leva um instante para responder, pensando cuidadosamente no que irá dizer. – Tem mais uma regra, mas acho que ela não deve ser válida na nossa... encenação.

\- Temos que fazer de acordo. Diga.

Ele se afasta novamente, temendo que Sakura pode sentir sua excitação. A Haruno é terrivelmente tentadora sem ao menos se dar conta. – Você deve fazer tudo o que eu mandar.

Ela respira fundo sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar. – Entendi. - O ruivo fica quieto esperando a reação dela. - E qual é a sua primeira ordem?

Gaara a amaldiçoa em pensamento, se Sakura tivesse a mínima noção do que está fazendo com os desejos do Kazekage jamais teria aceitado essa brincadeira. – Tire a sua roupa.

A Haruno tenta virar o rosto para encará-lo, verdadeiramente surpresa, mas Gaara a segura no lugar. – Mas você não precisa.

Sakura demora um instante para responder. Sim, era tudo uma encenação e tirar suas roupas seria cruzar um limite perigoso, mas ela disse que agiria de acordo e precisava levar o Kazekage ao descontrole. Além disso, não há uma parte dela se quer, que não está morrendo de vontade se de tirar vantagem dessa situação como Ino havia sugerido. Ainda que nenhum dos dois vá admitir, Sakura deseja ser aproveitada tanto quando Gaara deseja se aproveitar dela.

Ela solta a mão dele e começa a desabotoar os botões da sua camisa, sem conseguir ver o sorriso que ele deixa escapar. O tecido escorre pelos seus ombros devagar e Sakura segue, se livrando também de seu shorts. Em instante, está apenas com suas roupas intimas, sentindo Gaara quente atrás de si. Ele se afasta um pouco e tira sua camiseta, sua pele queimando de desejo para encontrar a dela.

\- O sutiã também, Sakura. – Ele murmura em seu ouvido e ela tem que segurar para não gemer.

Seria esse um dos limites que a Haruno não deveria deixá-lo cruzar?

Se fosse, agora é tarde demais.

Ela mesma abre o fecho e abaixa os braços para deixa-lo cair ao chão. Gaara a observa o tempo todo, se controlando para não a jogar na cama e devorá-la naquele segundo. Suas mãos vagam então para sua calcinha, mas o ruivo a detém.

\- Essa é minha... Mas ainda não. – Ela acena com a cabeça, sem ser capaz de formular uma única palavra. – Não se mova.

Ela obedece como disse que faria e quase chora em protesto quando o sente se afastar. Gaara caminha pelo quarto, procurando o que precisa e em um instante, está de volta. Ele usa o tapa-olhos dela, colocando-o em seu rosto com delicadeza e toca seus ombros, trazendo seus braços para trás, conforme a contorna. Sakura geme em um tom de voz quase inaudível quando sente Gaara amarrar seus punhos em suas costas. Ela jamais fez algo assim com qualquer outra pessoa. A Haruno não faz a menor ideia do que esperar, Gaara mal a tocou e ela já está sentindo o seu corpo em chamas, como nunca antes. Ele puxa o nó, um pouco bruto demais e ela suspira. Está quase enlouquecendo, sua missão praticamente esquecida.

\- Você está tensa. – Ele sussurra, puxando seu cabelo mais uma vez, forçando-a a deixar seu pescoço exposto para ele.

\- Estou ansiosa.

\- Entendo. – Gaara beija seus ombros e lambe sua pele até alcançar seu ouvido. A outra mão segurando seu cabelo rosa com força, impedindo-a de se mover. – Vai ajudar se eu disse o que faria com você? Se fosse real, é claro.

Ela apenas acena, seu coração quase explodindo de expectativa, por um instante havia esquecido completamente do teatro, principalmente porque Gaara não faz a menor questão de fingir e brinca com o seu juízo, lambendo e mordendo toda a pele que lhe é oferecida. Ele menciona a encenação de propósito, apenas para testá-la e ao alcançar o seu ouvido novamente, torna a falar.

\- Primeiro, eu te deitaria nessa cama e usaria a minha língua para saborear cada canto desse corpo. Provar tudo o que eu tenho direito. – Ela treme, se o que ele está fazendo com o seu pescoço já a deixou a beira da loucura, ela não pode nem imaginar como seria ter a língua dele por todos os lados. - Depois, Sakura, eu iria brincar com esses dois.

Gaara agarra os seus seios de repente e a Haruno arqueia seu corpo, ficando a mercê dele. Ela engasga com o próprio gemido e tenta se mover, louca de desejo, mas o Kazekage a prende, pressionando-a contra si mesmo. É alucinante ter suas mãos amarrada, os olhos vendados e o corpo exposto para ele. Gaara aperta seus seios e brinca com seus mamilos sem piedade, Sakura geme e choraminga, sentindo dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo.

\- Deliciosos. – Ele murmura em seu ouvido. A Haruno mal reconhece a sua voz, é gutural e carregada de desejo. – Eu só os largaria quando você estivesse pronta.

Ele desce uma de suas mãos, até o cos da sua calcinha e a puxa um pouco, Sakura se contorce ainda mais e choraminga. – No ponto certo, para a minha língua aqui em baixo.

\- Quando eu terminasse, Sakura, nós iriamos foder. Com força.

Ela mal consegue respirar. Nunca havia imaginado que Gaara pudesse dizer esse tipo de coisa, mas agora tudo o que ela consegue pensar é em tornar aquelas promessas realidade. Ele ainda brinca com um dos seus seios, enquanto lambe o seu pescoço, aparentemente alheio ao delírio dela. Sakura já teve alguns parceiros, mas nada com isso. Nada deixasse sua mente completamente em branco e a única coisa que ela consegue pensar é em Gaara e nas palavras dele.

\- Infelizmente, não faremos nada disso. – Ele a solta seu peito e afasta seus lábios, para o desespero da Haruno.

Sakura quase chora em ser trazida tão abruptamente para a realidade. – Por que?!

\- Como porquê, Sakura? – Ele sorri, sabendo que ela já está completamente presa em sua armadilha. – Nós estamos apenas encenando, lembra?

Ela choraminga de novo, exatamente do jeito que ele queria. O objetivo era levar Gaara ao limite, mas o novo plano é muito mais tentador. Fazer Sakura enlouquecer de tanto prazer tornou-se a maior prioridade do Kazekage, algo que ele jamais havia percebido que almejava com tanta veemência.

\- N-Nós podemos... – Ela murmura transtornada. Gaara havia feito promessas arrebatadoras demais para deixá-la sem nada agora. – Por favor?

\- Por favor o que, Sakura? – Ele a tenta perversamente, as mãos retornando para onde nunca deveriam ter saído, lhe alcançando com uma calma torturante a base do seio. – O que você quer?

\- Você. – Ela responde depressa e o Kazekage se surpreende. Era o que ele queria ouvir, mas a realidade é espantosa e deslumbrante.

\- Então implore.

Ela rosna, irritada e se move para se afastar, mas Gaara a segura, as mãos agarrando seus seios com força. Sakura arfa ao sentir sua ereção contra sua bunda, não há dúvidas que o ruivo a deseja com a mesma intensidade. Ele brinca com seus mamilos, esfregando-os e de os então, os belisca com vigor. A Haruno geme alto e treme, surpresa pela onda de prazer inexplicável que a toma, sua cabeça fica nublada e mais uma vez, ela só consegue pensar no que mais o Kazekage é capaz de fazer.

\- Gaara. – Ela balbucia, completamente rendida. – Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo, vamos... – Sakura soluça de prazer. – Sem teatro. Eu quero tudo.

\- Então peça, Haruno.

\- Me fode, Gaara, eu imploro.

\- Sim, Sakura. - Ele a joga na cama, segurando o seu quadril, obrigando-a a empinar sua bunda para ele. – Mas não agora, nós ainda temos muito a fazer.

Apenas a visão dela amarrada, rendia e totalmente exposta quase faz o Kazekage perder completamente o juízo. Sakura se move, voltando o seu rosto para ele, ainda que seus olhos estejam cobertos. Seu rosto está vermelho, molhado de suor e ela more o lábio, claramente se perguntando porque ele está demorando tanto para realizar o seu próximo movimento. Ela está ansiosa e Gaara sorri. Sem tirar os olhos do rosto dela, ele toca uma de suas nádgas, o lábio da rosada treme em expectativa. Ele a acaricia lentamente, provocante, tentando o seu máximo para levá-la ao limite e afasta sua calcinha levemente. Gaara quer vê-la implorar mais uma vez. Sakura arqueia o seu corpo, empinando-se um pouco mais em sua direção, ela quer mais, quer tudo de novo que Gaara puder lhe oferecer. Ela tenta se mover, quer deitar e abrir suas pernas, mas o Kazekage a coloca de volta no lugar rapidamente.

\- Sou eu quem comanda. – Ele adverte e a Haruno suspira diante daquele tom de voz novamente.

Gaara sempre foi uma pessoa autoritária, afinal, ele é o Kazekage, mas ao mesmo tempo sempre foi um homem muito gentil. Porém, agora a sua postura é completamente outra, é como se Sakura estivesse conhecendo um outro lado seu, alguém completamente dominador e controlador. Ela tenta se mover mais vez, parte sua ardendo de curiosidade em ver a reação dela, quando ela o desobedecer.

\- Não me provoque, Haruno. – Ele murmura sério, colocando-a exatamente na mesma posição de volta. A bunda bem empinada e o rosto apoiando no colchão. – Ou terei que castigá-la.

\- C-Como? – Ela quase paga para ver.

Gaara sorri, completamente satisfeito com a reação dela. Ele ficaria feliz em ensinar tudo o que sabe a ela, guiá-la e dominá-la em cada passo desse perigoso caminho, mas Sakura é impaciente e se ela quiser ser uma boa aluna, será necessária muita disciplina.

Ele não a responde e ao invés disso, se abaixa para colar seus lábios na sua pele branca. Ele dá uma mordida em sua bunda, fazendo Sakura gemer de prazer e surpresa. Gaara morde e depois beija, lambe e chupa cada centímetro da sua pele, exatamente como disse que faria. Das nádegas, ele sobe para as costas, viajando por ela sem pressa, com a plena consciência do quão torturante isso é para Sakura. Mas o pior ainda está por vir.

Ela fica mole sob o seu toque. Onde a língua do Kazekage toca queima, onde ele morde, arde e os seus beijos a deixam a beira da loucura, sem conseguir controlar os seus gemidos. Se é isso o que Gaara esteve fazendo esse tempo todo, Sakura não consegue entender como era ele quem perdia o controle. Ela está prestes a desmaiar de prazer, ele mal começou o seu jogo.

Gaara senta no colchão e se apoia na cabeceira. Ele puxa Sakura com cuidado, colocando-a sentada em seu colo. A Haruno ainda está tremendo, suada e ofegante. A chuva lá fora para aos poucos e o quarto volta a ficar quente, mas Sakura não poderia dizer de onde vem o calor. Seu cabelo está úmido e bagunçado, ela respira pela boca, com dificuldades para se acalmar, principalmente no colo do Kazekage, onde pode sentir perfeitamente sua ereção. Ele está controlado, concentrado na respiração dela que faz seus seios balançarem. Gaara segura sua cintura, se deliciando com o efeito que causou nela. Ele está pronto para mais, mas dá um segundo para ela respirar.

\- Se acalme. – Ele murmura. – Está tudo bem.

A voz dele é calma, controlada e a envolve, conduzindo-a como as suas mãos. Gaara tira o tapa-olhos do seu rosto, ansioso para ver seus olhos, mas se surpreende. Ela carrega um olhar repleto de desejo, olhos verdes e vivos, como ele nunca havia testemunhado, mas também inocentes. Por um instante, Gaara vacila. Ele se lembra de quem está em seu colo, é Sakura Haruno, é sua amiga de infância. As outras mulheres foram fáceis de dominar, não havia inseguranças ou receios, era apenas sua autoridade e luxuria pura. Mas Sakura é querida, é nova e se envolveu nesse perigo apenas para ajudá-lo. Em algum lugar da sua mente ele se pergunta o que seus amigos diriam se soubesse o que ele está fazendo com ela, aproveitando-se da sua boa vontade e tratando-a movido pelo seu desejo.

A Haruno percebe. Ela vê seus olhos trepidando em incerteza, mas nela não há uma única gota de dúvida. Sakura pode ter demorado anos para ver Gaara como um homem, mas agora que havia provado o gosto desse banquete, quer devorá-lo por inteiro. Ou melhor, ser devorada. Ela não quer que ele se questione, quer ele bruto e dominador, quer ele puxando o seu cabelo e dando ordens. Quer aprender muito mais disso que Gaara tem a oferecer.

Justamente por isso, ela se lança para frente o beija. Seus braços estão amarrados, mas ela faz questão de empinar seus seios, empurrando-os contra o Kazekage. Gaara vacila um instante, ainda incerto, mas ao sentir a língua da Haruno entrando em sua boca, lança ao inferno suas dúvidas. Foi uma iniciativa dela, mas Gaara é controlador e assume o beijo depressa. Ele a beija com vontade. Sakura sente uma explosão dentro de si, o beijo tão quente e intenso que faz sentir-se mole e trêmula mais uma vez. Seus ouvidos estão zunindo e o seu corpo arrepiado, completamente entregue. O gosto dela é bom, viciante como uma droga e Gaara se pergunta como conseguiu ficar tanto sempre sem isso. Agora já tarde demais, ele havia provado dessa fonte e deseja se afogar como um alcoólatra. Eles se separam um instante e a Haruno geme baixinho, sentindo-se zonza e tentada a murmura palavras desconexas de puro prazer, mas Gaara não lhe dá tempo. Ela a toma mais uma vez, ainda mais selvagem. Chupa seus lábios e puxa seu cabelo, completamente tomado pelo desejo. Sakura não tem outra opção, a não ser se render, querendo que esse momento dure. Ela sente vontade de abraçá-lo, mas seus braços estão amarrados e ela geme ao se lembrar disso.

\- Ainda não, querida. – Ele sussurra contra seus lábios. Sakura se derrete com a sua voz apaixonada. É a primeira vez que ele a chama assim, mas é tão doce e natural que soa como um hábito antigo. – Você se lembra do quem vem agora?

Ela se esforça, repassando mentalmente as promessas dele. Então, acena com a cabeça, incapaz de responder e empina seus seios, oferecendo-os a ele.

\- Muito bem, você é uma boa menina, Sakura. – Gaara sorri malicioso. – Vamos ao seu primeiro teste.

\- O-O que?

\- Se você fechar os olhos enquanto eu estiver brincando com eles, vou castigá-la. – Ela suspira. – Pode gemer o quanto quiser, Sakura, mas não feche os olhos, entendido?

Ela acena com a cabeça, para demostrar que entendeu. – Não, querida, quando eu te der uma ordem você tem que dizer "Sim, Kazekage-sama."

Sakura quando engasga de surpresa, quase não acreditando na audácia dele e espera um instante para certifica-se de que ele não está brincando. Mas Gaara continua sério, esperando ela falar.

\- S-Sim. – Seus olhos permanecem um no outro. Sakura pode sentir o seu rosto queimando, mas ela se esforça, sem conseguir explicar de onde vem essa vontade de agradá-lo. – Sim, Kazekage-sama.

\- Muito bem.

Ele nem dá a ela um instante para processar o que acabou de acontecer e coloca um dos seus seios inteiro na boca. Ele a chupa com vivacidade, os olhos sem nunca deixar o rosto dela, certificando-se de que irá cumprir o que ordenou. Sakura arfa, sem ar e se controla o máximo que pode para não fechar os olhos ao sentir a língua dele rodeando seu mamilo. Ela levanta o rosto e encara o teto para tentar se concentrar, mas se surpreende quando ele a morde.

\- Olhos em mim, Haruno. – Ela obedece.

A visão dele chupando-a é alucinante e a coisa mais excitante que Sakura já viu. Gaara pressiona seus seios, alternando entre seus mamilos, brincando com o seu juízo. Ele chupa sua pele branca com força, certificando-se de deixar marcas, porque quer que ela se lembre desse dia por muito tempo. A Haruno é macia, cheirosa e deliciosa em sua língua. Seus seios tem o tamanho perfeito, cabem por inteiro na sua boca e seus mamilos, duros de tesão, o deixam louco. Sakura está usando todas as forças que tem para não fechar os olhos e se permitir afundar nesse delírio. Ao invés disso, ela rebola, sentindo a ereção dele firme entre as suas pernas. Ter seus braços amarrados não a ajuda, a sensação de estar rendida, a mercê dos desejos dele é incrível e delirante.

Gaara já esteve com muitas outras mulheres, mas nunca sentiu seu pênis doer tanto de tesão. Ele só consegue pensar se afundar nela até sua mente ficar em branco, até Sakura desmaiar de tanto prazer e perder a voz de tanto gemer para ele. Mais uma vez ele se pergunta como pôde ficar tanto tempo sem isso, sem ela. Como pôde olhar para Sakura e não perceber quão inebriante seriam seus beijos, quão suculento seria o seu corpo e quão fantástica essa mulher é. Como ele poderá voltar para casa agora? Como poderá ficar com outra senão ela? Nenhum beijo jamais será como de Sakura, nenhum suspiro como o som que ela faz, nenhuma outra seria capaz de tremer tão perfeitamente como a Haruno sob o seu toque.

Gaara sente que está ficando doente.

Ou pior.

Ele olha nos olhos dela, tão transparente quanto vidro. Sempre foram e ele sempre amou isso nela. Seu desejo é claro, ela o quer tanto quanto ele. Mas não ainda, não agora. Ele precisa provar cada pedacinho, decorar cada olhar, memorizar cada suspiro. Essa é a primeira vez, mas Gaara fará como se fosse a última. Quer dar a ela tudo o que tem, quer fazer Sakura se lembrar com a mesma certeza de que ele jamais esquecerá.

Ela está mole mais uma vez, rendida e cada vez que parece que vai desmaiar, Gaara morde um de seus mamilos com mais força para acordá-la. Sakura sente vontade de chorar de tanto prazer, está molhada e todo seu corpo formigando, implorando pelo toque dele. Está no seu limite, um único toque a fará gozar com toda certeza.

\- G-Gaara, por... Por favor... – Ela mal consegue falar, mas ele compreende. – Eu preciso...

\- Eu sei do que você precisa, minha Sakura. – Ele ergue a sua boca para encontrar a dela de novo, já com saudades do seu beijo, mas deixa sua outra mão brincando com seu mamilo.

A Haruno mal tem forças para beijá-lo, mas corresponde. O gosto de Gaara é único e é algo que ela nunca soube que precisava tanto.

Ela solta seus braços e Sakura o abraça sem demora, se enterrando no Kazekage. Ela acaricia seu cabelo ruivo e pela primeira vez, corre as mãos pelos seus ombros. Desesperada para absorvê-lo antes que Gaara a prenda mais uma vez.

\- Muito bem. – Ele sussurra. – Você foi uma ótima garota.

Ela sorri, fraca e pulsando, tão molhada que sua umidade atravessa sua calcinha.

\- Só mais um teste e vou te dar o que você quer Sakura. – Ele a deita na cama. – Se você passar, eu vou te foder a noite inteira.

\- Sim, Kazekage-sama. – Ela diz depressa, almejando com todas as forças o que ele oferece.

Gaara sorri, ela aprende depressa, com toda certeza. – Será mais difícil.

Ela acena e o beija, passando a mão no seu cabelo ruivo. – Eu faço o que você quiser.

Doce Sakura, doce e inocente. Não faz a menor ideia do que está oferecendo. Tão maravilhosa e submissa. Perfeita.

\- Eu vou te chupar. – Ela arfa de alegria, é o que ela mais quer, senti-lo revirando-a com a sua língua. – E você não pode gozar.

Sakura fica séria, o encarando. Ela tem certeza que não será capaz, está prestes a gozar ali mesmo, ainda de calcinha. Não há a mínima possibilidade de ela aguentar a língua do Kazekage sem sucumbir.

\- E se eu não conseguir?

\- Será punida.

Ele está sério. Sakura pensa sobre o que ele seria capaz de fazer. Ele havia comentado algo sobre dor, seria isso? Qual é o preço a se pagar?

Ela ainda está pensativa quando ele se move, deitando-a na cama e se ajoelha no chão. Sakura fecha os olhos, suspirando.

\- Haruno, não me desobedeça. – Ela acena com a cabeça, mas sabe que é uma ordem desperdiçada.

Gaara desliza sua calcinha úmida pelas suas pernas e antes mesmo de sentir a sua língua, Sakura decide que irá pagar para ver.

Ela está tão molhada que encharca a boca do Kazekage depressa, sua umidade escorre pelo queixo dele e alcança o seu nariz. Sakura tem um gosto marcante, é única e ele tem a certeza que jamais a esquecerá. Ela grita e geme quando Gaara afunda seu rosto, provando-a com todo o direito que tem. A rosada esparrama suas mãos pela cama, procurando algo para se apoiar, alucinada e delirante de prazer. Gaara a lambe e chupa seu clitóris, sugando-a sem piedade. Provocando-a como pode, querendo que Sakura sucumba e ele tenha a oportunidade de dar umas belas palmadas no seu traseiro. Mas não é assim que funciona, ele é um homem honesto e não um sádico, não quer vê-la errar de proposito e ficará furioso se Sakura não o obedecer, por isso, ele a chupa com vontade enquanto pode, mas pronto para parar quando ela der o sinal.

Mas Sakura não dá. Ela é incapaz de pedir para que ele pare mesmo quando sente seu gozo vindo, sua vagina se contrai e pulsa, seu corpo se arrepia, preparando-se para se derramar. Sakura agarra o cabelo do Kazekage e força sua boca contra ela, sentindo sua língua em seu clitóris, ela rebola e geme sem conseguir ser capaz de se controlar. A explosão vem depressa. Ela arqueia seu corpo e agarra um dos seus seios, friccionando seu mamilo. Sakura grita e treme, permitindo-se o melhor orgasmo que já teve, gozando na boca do Kazekage sem nenhum arrependimento. Ela arfa e larga a cabeça dele, fraca e exausta. Seu interior pulsa, latejante e completamente satisfeito. Ela fecha os olhos e respira, tentando se acalmar. Alheia ao que está por vir.

Gaara se levanta, parte extasiado por sentir Sakura gozando em sua língua e parte furioso pela rebeldia dela. Ele a observa, deitada com as pernas abertas, ainda escorrendo no colchão. Uma visão memorável. Ela respira ofegante, tremendo e uma mão ainda em seu seio, massageando-o de leve. Gaara sente vontade de sorrir, tão satisfeita, nem se quer se lembra do que não cumpriu. Ele se levanta e tira suas últimas peças de roupa, finalmente libertando sua ereção. O ruivo precisa usar todo o seu controle para não se enfiar de uma vez dentro dela, antes disso, tem que corrigir o que Sakura errou.

\- Você não fez o que eu mandei, Sakura. – Ela abre os olhos preguiçosa e ele a percebe um pouco envergonhada.

\- Eu sinto muito, Gaara. Eu não consegui segurar. – A rosada senta-se quase sem forças e se surpreende, ao vê-lo nu pela primeira vez.

Gaara está duro e tão tentador que Sakura sente vontade de retribuir, colocando-o imediatamente na boca, ou abrindo-se para que ele entre de uma vez. Mas ao olhar em seu rosto, vê que ele está sério e irritado.

\- Vire e empine a sua bunda.

\- O que você vai fazer? – Ela murmura receosa, sexo anal não era algo que Sakura já havia experimentado e não é algo que gostaria de fazer com o Kazekage irritado.

\- Você vai apanhar. Por me desobedecer.

\- O que?!

\- Vire agora, Sakura. – Ele usa um tom de voz novo. Outro que ela não conhecia.

É irritado e autoritário, mas ao mesmo tempo, incrivelmente sexy.

Dessa vez, ela obedece. Fica na posição que ele ordenou, a bunda para cima, bem empinada para ele e se apoia nos cotovelos mordendo o lábio, ansiosa.

\- Você vai levar cinco palmadas. Quero que conte em voz alta – Ela acena.

Gaara se posiciona e Sakura fecha os olhos. A primeira palmada a faz gritar, mas não de dor. É surpresa e um tesão que a Haruno jamais havia sentido. Ela mal se recuperou do orgasmo e já sente seu interior pulsar novamente.

\- Conte, Sakura.

\- Um.

A segura doí um pouco mais, arde e faz Sakura gemer.

\- Dois.

A terceira faz o Kazekage ter que respirar fundo. Sua nádega começa a ficar vermelha e som da Haruno gemendo de dor e tesão quando o faz devorá-la. Ela está gostando.

\- Três.

A quarta, Sakura arqueia seu corpo, sentindo seus mamilos eriçados. Ela está completamente excitada novamente. Sua pele arde e dói, mas é uma dor deliciosa.

\- Q-Quarto. – Ela murmura, zonza, querendo que o Kazekage faça gozar de novo.

\- Mais alto, Haruno.

\- Quatro. – Sakura repete, não quer deixá-lo irritado mais uma vez, ainda que essa punição seja incrivelmente deliciosa.

\- A última.

Ele bate com mais força, querendo deixá-la marcada. Sakura grita gemendo de novo e de choraminga de dor. Gaara quase se arrepende, mas quando a vê escorrendo entre as pernas, sorri. Ele está ofegante, seu pênis dói e pulsa, implorando por ela. Gaara quer foder essa mulher mais que tudo.

\- Cinco. – A Haruno declara derrotada.

\- Sakura. – Ela se vira levemente. – Não me desobedeça novamente.

\- Sim, Kazekage-sama.

Gaara agarra sua bunda ainda vermelha e a penetra de uma vez, sem conseguir se controlar mais. Essa é a sua posição favorita, estava querendo comê-la de quatro a noite inteira. Sakura arfa sentindo o pênis do Kazekage abrir caminho em sua vagina, quente e úmida. Ela está tão molhada que tudo o que sente é prazer. Sua bunda ainda está ardendo e ele a segura sem dó e sem se preocupar em deixar mais marcas. A Haruno se empina, dando espaço a ele e Gaara capricha nas estocadas.

Os dois gemem em conjunto, o suor escorrendo em seus corpos. Gaara pensou que seria impossível ficar ainda mais enfeitiçado pela Haruno, mas ele estava terrivelmente enganado. Sakura é, sem sombra de dúvidas, a mulher mais incrível com quem ele já esteve. Seu corpo fica dormente e o seu raciocínio se esvai, tudo o que há é Sakura, seu corpo, seu cheiro, seus sons. Ele precisa dela, precisa como se sua vida dependesse disso. Gaara a vira no colchão, bruto e selvagem, ela quase grita de surpresa e perde o folego quando ele a penetra novamente. Tudo fica ainda mais incrível. Os olhos da Haruno brilham de desejo, como se estivessem gritando, chamando Gaara cada vez mais, ainda que Sakura mal seja capaz de emitir um único som. Ela geme, sem folego e sem forças, sentido seu corpo febril e delirante. Sentindo-se consumida pela sensação de ter Gaara dentro de si, tomando-a como se tivesse o direito, como se Sakura pertencesse a ele. É uma energia impossível de ser descrita. Nenhum dos dois jamais imaginou que isso seria possível, nem mesmo em seus mais loucos devaneios, ligar-se a outra pessoa dessa maneira, com uma conexão tão forte que ultrapassa o físico.

Gaara segura as mãos dela, prendendo-as acima da sua cabeça e encara Sakura nos olhos. Ela está tremendo e suspirando, seus lábios trepidando e as pupilas dilatadas. Tão inacreditavelmente linda, tão sua. Gaara quer se afundar cada vez mais nela, quer vê-la assim pelo resto da sua vida. Ele arfa e geme, murmurando palavras sem sentido, cedendo a Sakura tudo o que é seu. A cada investida, Gaara sente sua razão escorrendo entre seus dedos, como se estivesse perdendo o juízo, como se estivesse ficando louco. É uma sensação extraordinária.

Sakura é boa demais, boa demais para ser verdade.

Boa demais para ele.

Sakura é gentil, inteligente e pura, e agora, Gaara a fode sem pudor nenhum. Sua mente formula vários pensamentos ao mesmo tempo e o Kazekage sente-se zonzo de repente. Mais uma vez, ele percebe com quem está e pensa no que fez. É Sakura entre a suas pernas. Sua amiga, a quem ele não suportaria perder e ele está penetrando-a, segurando seus braços, com se ela fosse qualquer uma. E por Deus, ele bateu nela. Marcou sua pele como se tivesse algum direito. Ele se arrepende, não deveria ter mostrado a ela esse seu lado. E se Sakura estivesse se lembrando de quem ele costumava ser? Se ela estivesse com medo dele? É o seu maior medo. Pelo amor de Deus, ela está sentindo-se forçada? Ele nem ao menos perguntou antes de penetrá-la.

De repente, acontece. O Kazekage ultrapassa uma linha tênue, seu corpo treme e ele fecha os olhos, reconhecendo a sensação.

"Não, não, não. Não com ela."

\- Gaara, abra os olhos. – A voz dela é doce e suave, mas ele reluta.

O prazer, torna-se dor depressa. Gaara solta um urro angustiado e liberta as mãos da Haruno. Está acontecendo, ele está perdendo o controle e se desespera, tomado por um medo enlouquecedor de feri-la. Tudo o que ele consegue pensar é em protegê-la, e em não deixar que sua areia tome conta. O ruivo se afasta depressa, jogando-se ao chão, colocando distância entre ele e Sakura, ofegante e sua visão escurecendo.

\- Gaara! – Ela se lança até ele, os braços erguidos para alcançá-lo, mas Gaara acena para que ela se afaste.

\- Não me toque. Você precisa sair daqui, Sakura! Eu posso te machucar.

-Você nunca faria, isso. – Ela o abraça, ainda que Gaara relute, trazendo sua cabeça para descansar acima dos seios. – Respire fundo. Se acalme, você não está perdendo o controle.

O Kazekage sente seu coração batendo alucinado em seus ouvidos, uma náusea embrulha seu estômago e o seu peito dói como se ele estivesse o meio de um ataque cardíaco, mas Sakura o segura firme e impulsiona seu chakra cuidadosamente. Acalmando-o aos poucos, tão gentil e cálida como seus beijos.

\- Eu sinto muito, Sakura. – O ruivo murmura exausto, tremendo e seu corpo dói.

\- Não se preocupe, Gaara. – Sakura sussurra gentilmente. – No que você estava pensando?

\- P-Por que?

\- Você não está perdendo o controle, isso é um ataque de pânico, Gaara. – Ela explica, segurando-o firme em seus braços.

\- Eu não tinha um há anos.

\- Você sabia?

\- Começaram depois do ataque da Akatsuki, eu pensei que havia superado, mas então eles voltaram depois da guerra. – Ele explica com a voz baixa. – Mas foi por pouco tempo. Não entendo porque voltaram.

\- Sobre o que você estava pensando? Não minta, eu percebi.

Gaara se ajeita em seus braços para conseguir olhá-la sem se afastar. – Estava com medo de ter te assustado... De ter te machucado.

\- Isso nunca aconteceria.

\- Sak-

\- Não, Gaara. Isso é impossível. Sei quem você é. – Ela segura o rosto dele. – Você assumiu o controle e ficou desesperado em perde-lo, mas você sabe muito o que está fazendo.

\- Eu bati em você.

Sakura sorri, sentindo vontade de rir, mas ele se irrita e tenta se levantar. – Gaara, se você tivesse oferecido dez palmadas, eu pediria mais cinco.

Ele a encara verdadeiramente surpreso, pela primeira vez, respirando tranquilo depois de um ataque. Teria Sakura esse poder?

\- Quantas vezes preciso repetir que você não me assusta? – Ela sorri e afaga seu rosto com carinho. – E, Gaara... Eu nunca quis tanto alguém em toda a minha vida.

Ele fica e silêncio, querendo que ela diga isso mais uma vez. – Eu quero isso, quero você.

Gaara se levanta, olhando-a nos olhos. O que está acontecendo? Eles estavam discutindo e então, brincando de teatro e depois transando como loucos e agora, abraçados no chão do quarto dela.

Que mulher é essa? Quer sentimento é esse?

Gaara a beija. Seu beijo é como os outros, completamente arrebatador. Ele a ergue nos braços, fazendo questão de segurá-la, sem romper o contato. O Kazekage a deita na cama com delicadeza, ansioso para reacender a chama. O ruivo a toma para si, roubando Sakura um pouco mais a cada beijo.

Nenhum dos dois jamais imaginou que isso aconteceria quando Gaara atravessou as portas do consultório dela. Essa jamais foi a sua intenção. Sakura estava repleta de perversões quando sugeriu a encenação, mas sua mente não seria capaz de formular uma fantasia tão incrível quanto esta. Gaara a toca com delicadeza e a olha nos olhos, prestando atenções nas suas reações. Ela está tão feliz que sente vontade de chorar. Valeu a pena.

Mas ela ainda queria mais.

O Kazekage não demora para se excitar mais uma vez. E a toma enquanto a beija, assumindo uma nova forma. Ele se move lento e sensual, encaixando-se nela como duas peças perfeitas. Sorrindo entre os beijos, murmurando sussurros delicados, segurando-a com a certeza que jamais irá soltar. Penetrando-a com carinho e cuidado. Outra face do Kazekage que ela não conhecida. Eles se enroscam devagar e ela suspira, aproveitando. Gaara é incrível a qualquer velocidade, mas ela sabe muito mais a espera. Ela a toma lentamente, por enquanto. Somente até Sakura implorar para ser fodida mais uma vez e a noite estava apenas começando.

* * *

**Reviews são bem vindos! :)**


	3. Devaneio

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. **

**DezaGabi: **Eu adorei essa musica da Avril, nunca tinha ouvido e quando descobri fiquei ouvindo por semanas kkk Muito obrigada por todo os elogios! Fico feliz que você gostado e imensamente grata por você estar acompanhando esse meu projeto maluco. Espero que também goste desse novo capítulo! Eu sempre fui loucamente apaixonada pelo Neji, mas quando ele morreu transferi todo o meu amor para o Gaara e nunca mais consegui parar de criar cenários com o casal. Espero que você consegue escrever, quando o fizer, estarei lá dando o meu apoio também! Obrigada pelo recadinho, espero te ver mais por aqui!

**Sabaku no Hana: **O Kazekage passou por uns apuros não foi? kkkkkkk Obrigada por estar sempre por aqui acompanhando os meus trabalhos, sou muito muito grata! Espero que você goste desse capítulo também. Prossigo sem desistir de Castelo, não perca as esperanças kkk

**Nanami: **¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que lo haya disfrutado y espero que este capítulo también lo complazca.

**Notas: **Adaptei esse capítulo de uma história original que eu comecei um tempo atrás, mas nunca terminei. Essa é a parte de mim que NUNCA superou a onda de vampiros e lobisomens. Tentei fazer um Gaara diferente, menos sério e mais leve, espero que não tenha ficado muito fora do personagem. Mas afinal, esse é o objetivo do projeto, conseguir colocar no papel muitas faces dos mesmos personagens. Espero que vocês gostem e por favor, me escrevam. Mandem suas opniões e ideias, eu absolutamente amo interagir co vocês. Obrigada por tudo e bom capítulo!

* * *

**Fragmentos**

**Capítulo III: Devaneio**

\- Sakura. – Ouço meu nome em um tom de voz mais do que familiar. Irritado e impaciente, duas palavras que também poderiam descrever perfeitamente a dona da voz. – É a terceira vez que chamo o seu nome, onde você estava com a cabeça?

\- Eu sinto muito, mãe. O que você disse?

\- Seu pai me ligou, ele precisa que eu vá buscá-lo na fazenda do Sr. Harris antes que a chuva piore. Preciso que você fique de olho na loja. – Ela diz revirando sua bolsa sem olhar para mim, só então percebo que ela já está pronta para sair com um guarda-chuva na mão e protegida por um casaco impermeável, fechado até o pescoço.

Tenho que me debruçar levemente sobre o balcão para ver melhor a enorme vidraça ao lado da porta. As letras vermelhas coladas no vidro dificultam um pouco a minha visão, mas ainda assim consigo ver o céu carregado de nuvens, cinzas o suficiente para escurecer o dia. Observo a calçada e noto um vento forte rolar, fazendo as árvores balançarem e carregar para longe folhas e qualquer lixo leve o suficiente.

\- Duvido que haja algum cliente com esse clima. – Digo e ela me encara quando finalmente encontra suas chaves. – Quem seria louco o suficiente de enfrentar essa chuva por um pacote de ração?

\- Sakura – Ela murmura, rola os olhos e joga seu cabelo para trás, como ela sempre faz quando sabe que eu tenho o mínimo de razão. – Tudo bem, se a chuva piorar você pode fechar tudo e subir, só não se esqueça de trancar o caixa e virar a placa.

Ela bate na placa de plástico pendurada na porta de vidro, a lado escrito _"Fechado"_ está virado para dentro e eu aceno com a cabeça para demostrar que compreendi.

\- Certo, até logo. – Ela abre a porta e uma rajada de vento serpenteia por ela, provocando um barulho característico e fazendo seu cabelo balançar.

\- Tome cuidado! – Digo um pouco mais alto, mas ela sai depressa sem me dar a certeza de que realmente me ouviu.

Quando me vejo sozinha, suspiro e deixo meu corpo relaxar sobre a cadeira de rodinhas atrás do balcão. Sempre odiei ficar responsável pela loja, principalmente quando sabia que papai estava em atendimento. Desde pequena sempre preferi acompanhá-lo do que ficar presa na loja ajudando minha mãe. Ele é veterinário e foi por isso que essa também foi a carreira que escolhi para mim. Em apenas um ano estaria pronta para ingressar nesse meu sonho. Há alguns livros preparatórios para o vestibular abertos sobre o balcão a minha frente, mas a minha cabeça doí e já havia decorado a maioria dos exercícios. Levanto e estico os braços com as mãos unidas acima da cabeça, ouço meus músculos estralarem e faço uma careta desfrutando a mistura de dor e alívio que os alongamentos costumam trazer. Dou uma olhada ao redor percebendo que está bem mais escuro que antes e agora posso ouvir as primeiras gotas de chuva que começaram a cair. Olho de relance para o relógio do computador para confirmar que ainda é cedo, mas graças a tempestade parece ser bem mais tarde do que realmente é.

Nossa loja é pequena, mas minha mãe realmente tem o dom para o negócio. As prateleiras são bem distribuídas e fica fácil de diferenciar as sessões para animais domésticos e as de animais de grande porte. O balcão fica no centro, próximo aos cavaletes que expõem selas e outros acessórios de montaria, por isso, a essa altura do dia o cheiro de couro já começa a me incomodar. Nos fundos temos uma sala de atendimento, mas papai raramente a utiliza. Morar em uma cidade pequena, cercada de ranchos e fazendas faz com que a maioria dos atendimentos seja a domicilio, ou em campo, como ele insiste em dizer. E no andar de cima, a nossa casa. Simples e pequena, com apenas dois quartos, mas com o meu próprio banheiro e isso é mais do que o suficiente para me deixar completamente satisfeita.

Sento e chego a colocar a mão no mouse para checar minhas redes sociais, mas desisto ao lembrar que a qualidade da internet na loja é miserável. Não consigo evitar um pulo quando um trovão explode no céu, acompanhado de relâmpagos fortes o suficiente para iluminar a loja quase completamente. A tempestade prometida começa a cair logo em seguida, tão forte que o barulho me assusta um pouco. Sempre fui grata por River Hills ser uma cidade ensolarada na maior parte do ano, eu simplesmente odiava tempestades como essa. Saio de trás do balcão e caminho até a janela para avaliar o estrago. Não há uma única pessoa na rua, apesar de ainda haver alguns poucos carros circulando. Sei que o vento e o gelo da chuva não podem me alcançar aqui dentro, mesmo assim, esfrego minhas mãos em meus braços e forço as pontas do meu suéter ao redor da cintura para me aquecer. Me pergunto quanto tempo mais eu deveria esperar para fechar e loja e subir para me esconder no conforto do meu quarto.

Mais um trovão seguido de relâmpagos quase me faz tomar a decisão, mas sei que se a minha mãe descobrisse que fechei a loja depois de apenas cinco minutos de chuva ela me mataria. Ao invés disso, decido me servir um copo de café, grata pela ideia decisão que minha mãe teve em comprar uma cafeteira e deixá-la disponível para os clientes. Embora eu, com toda a certeza, fosse sua consumidora número um.

A cena que vejo ao me virar para a porta novamente é mais eficiente que qualquer eletrocardiograma para testar a resistência do meu coração. Há um garoto parado na porta, me olhando sem se mover. O susto me faz largar o copo e reprimir um grito. Uma porção de palavrões me vêm à mente quando o líquido se esparrama no chão e alguns realmente escapam quando o café respiga na minha calça. O garoto veste uma jaqueta jeans sobre um moletom preto e o capuz da blusa esconde seu cabelo e parte do rosto, mas quando ele percebe que me assustou remove o capuz e levanta a mão como se desculpasse. Ele está completamente encharcado e molhando-se cada vez mais a cada segundo que fica parado em frente a porta. Suspiro e desvio da poça de café para abri-la.

\- O que diabos você está fazendo? – Digo assim que sei que ele pode me ouvir.

\- Sinto muito, eu não queria te assustar... E não sabia se poderia entrar.

\- Bem, está escrito _Aberto_, não está? – Minha mãe definitivamente me mataria se soubesse que usei esse tom com um potencial cliente.

\- Sim, mas... – Ele gesticula para as suas próprias roupas e ergue os ombros ainda incerto se é bem-vindo ou não.

Suspiro e abro caminho para que ele possa entrar. – Espere um minuto exatamente onde você está, vou buscar uma toalha.

Ele sorri e seu sorriso perfeitamente alinhado ilumina o seu rosto e me constrange levemente porque só então, percebo sua beleza indiscutível. Apesar de encharcado seu cabelo é perceptivelmente ruivo e encaracolado, longo para cobrir seus olhos sutilmente. Seus olhos são verdes tão claros quanto sua pele coberta de sardas. Seu sorriso diminui alguns centímetros e percebo que talvez eu tenha encarado por mais tempo do que imaginei. Me reprendendo mentalmente, me virando e caminhando depressa até o andar de cima.

Quando volto para a loja, percebo que a jaqueta e o moletom se foram e tornaram-se um amontoado encharcado no chão ao lado da porta. Restou apenas uma camiseta azul e um jeans escuro, visivelmente pesado da chuva. Seu braço direito é coberto por tatuagens do punho até sob a manga da camiseta e é assim que tenho a certeza de que ele não é daqui. River Hills é pequena demais para esconder alguém tão exótico. Entrego a toalha para ele e jogo um pano de chão sobre a poça de café.

\- Sinto muito por isso. Eu realmente não queria te assustar. – Ele ri enquanto esfrega a toalha no cabelo.

\- Então não deveria ficar parado me encarando no escuro como um maluco total.

Eu não tinha a intenção de ser engraçada, mas por algum motivo, ele ri alto.

\- Eu estava parado ali há literalmente um segundo quando você se virou. – Ele enrola a toalha ao redor dos ombros. – Meu nome é Gaara, a propósito. Gaara Sabaku.

\- Sakura Haruno. – Seus olhos cintilam por um instante e constrangida, me abaixo para secar o chão com mais eficiência.

\- Precisa de ajuda? – Ele se move em minha direção, mas balaço a cabeça negativamente. – Bem, Sakura, eu realmente sinto muito pelo susto e obrigado por me deixar entrar. Fui pego de surpresa por essa chuva.

\- Surpresa? Estava tão escuro lá fora que parecia meia noite.

Ele ri mais uma vez.

\- Bom, de onde eu venho um céu como aquele nem sempre significa chuva. Acho que as coisas são diferentes por aqui.

Ficamos em silêncio, mas nem por um segundo deixo de sentir os olhos dele sobre mim.

\- Você está sozinha? – Gaara pergunta e ergo o olhar rapidamente, considerando a possibilidade de que ele pudesse ser perigoso. – Ei, calma ai!

Ele ergue as mãos do mesmo modo que fez diante da porta de vidro.

\- Não estou planejando te assassinar nem nada do tipo. Apenas tentando puxar assunto. – Ele sorri torto.

\- Você me diria se estivesse?

Gaara faz uma expressão confusa e eu me levanto segurando o copo plástico que estava no chão.

\- Você me diria se estivesse planejando me assassinar? – Jogo o copo no cesto de lixo ao lado da cafeteira e me viro para encará-lo. – Ou algo do tipo.

Ele corresponde ao me olhar e permanecemos na mesma posição por alguns instantes, o silêncio que surge é desconfortável, mas permaneço firme e então, ao contrário do que eu esperava, o silêncio não é quebrado com outro _"sinto muito"_ ou desculpa, ao invés disso, Gaara ri abertamente, jogando a cabeça para trás. Quando seus olhos voltam aos meus, noto o mesmo brilho de quando lhe disse o meu nome. Eles cintilam em um verde vivo, suspeito, mas não sinto medo.

\- Você é interessante, Sakura Haruno.

Sua afirmação me deixa um pouco atordoada, porque eu realmente não estava esperando por isso. Cruzo meus braços e desvio meu olhar, um pouco constrangida.

\- Isso foi um elogio. – Gaara explica como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia.

Mas antes que eu possa responder, o ronco familiar da caminhonete da família Haruno nos interrompe e ela surge em frente à loja com seus faróis tão altos que me obrigam a fechar os olhos levemente. Eles desaparecem quase ao mesmo tempo que o ronco some, mas minha visão demora para se acostumar e mal posso ver meus pais através do para-brisas. Ouço as portas abrirem e baterem fechando-se novamente, a caminhonete é bem conservada, mas velha o suficiente para que qualquer barulho produzido por ela soe mais alto que os demais carros. E logo em seguida, meus pais correm para dentro da loja, rindo por estarem tentando fugir da chuva. Meu pai tem esse efeito sobre a mamãe, ela fica automaticamente menos irritada e ri com mais facilidade quando ele está por perto.

Os dois estão com os cabelos úmidos e meu pai não estava tão preparado quando minha mãe, por isso sua camisa xadrez agora encontra-se consideravelmente molhada. Mamãe é a primeira a notar Gaara parado meio da loja, não que um rapaz ruivo desconhecido e com uma de suas toalhas ao redor dos ombros fosse algo difícil de notar, mas meu pai demora um segundo a mais, como era de se esperar. Apesar disso, é ele quem fala primeiro:

\- Hey, olá. – Gaara retira toalha dos ombros e a descansa sobre o antebraço tatuado.

Ele estende a mão para o meu pai, sorrindo como fez comigo. – Olá, boa noite. Meu nome é Gaara Sabaku.

Meu pai aceita o aperto de mão e sorri também. – Eu sou Kizashi e esta é Mebuki.

Ainda sorrindo, Gaara acena com a cabeça para minha mãe e ela retira seu casaco e caminha pela loja para pendurá-lo na parede ao lado da cafeteira. Meu pai passa a mão pelos cabelos e a umidade faz com que eles fiquem para trás, como se ele tivesse usado gel fixador.

\- Aquela moto lá fora é sua? – Papai pergunta e ele responde com um aceno de cabeça.

Eu nem se quer havia reparado em moto alguma.

\- Bem, Gaara, no que podemos ajudar?

\- Não, não. Eu estava apenas precisando de um abrigo para esperar a chuva passar e Sakura gentilmente abriu para mim.

Imediatamente sinto o olhar da minha mãe queimar minhas costas. Se eu não tivesse aberto com toda certeza ouviria um longo sermão sobre como devo tratar potenciais clientes com mais gentileza, mas agora, com certeza ouviria um sermão duas vezes maior sobre abrir a porta para motoqueiros misteriosos e tatuados viajando sozinhos no meio da noite.

\- Ah sim. Está em River Hills de passagem? – Era obvio que minha mãe faria o tipo de pergunta que ele estava desde o começo da noite esperando ouvir de mim.

\- Na realidade não, estou procurando uma pessoa. Kakashi Hatake, vocês o conhecem?

Meus pais trocam um olhar carregado de curiosidade e apreensão.

\- Sim, ele é bem conhecido por todos na cidade. – É verdade, mas não em um bom sentido.

Kakashi é dono de uma das maiores propriedades da cidade. Terras com centenas de hectares com uma mansão bem no centro, todos sabem quem ele é, mas pouco se sabe sobre a sua pessoa. Ele é excêntrico e recluso, nunca participa dos eventos na cidade e raramente é visto. Ninguém sabe dizer quando ele chegou a River Hills, ou de onde vem a sua fortuna, mas de acordo com os boatos, sua família foi uma das primeiras a se estabelecer por aqui, sempre igualmente discretos e reservados.

\- Posso te explicar como chegar à propriedade, mas ele não costuma aceitar visitas. – Papai explica.

\- Não se preocupe, ele está me esperando.

Ele sorri, ignorando o nosso desconforto. Suspiro imaginando que tipo de negócios poderiam haver entre esses dois.

* * *

Quase uma semana depois, fico sozinha na loja mais uma vez, mas agora por muito mais tempo. Papai teve uma dificuldade enorme em convencer a minha mãe, mas depois de muita discussão, eles dois partiram para um fim de semana romântico em Fox Point e pela primeira vez, me deixaram completamente encarregada da loja. Eu estava nervosa, principalmente depois do longo discurso da minha mãe, mas ao fim do sábado, percebi o quanto poderia facilmente me acostumar com isso. Fecho a loja e sigo para o andar superior sem grandes problemas. Já passa das 22hrs quando finalmente posso me jogar o sofá, a louça lavada e o cabelo molhado pelo banho. A casa está silenciosa e iluminada pela luz da televisão. Com frio, puxo meu cobertor de lã até o queixo, encolhida sobre o sofá e coloco minha série favorita para tocar pela milésima vez.

Horas mais tarde, acordo de supetão, assustada com um barulho no andar inferior. Imediatamente vem o garoto de cabelo ruivo vem a minha mente, mas depois daquela noite, quando ele partiu em direção a mansão Hatake, não tornei a vê-lo. A televisão desligou-se sozinha, por isso tudo está assustadoramente escuro. Busco meu celular entre as almofadas do sofá e ao encontrá-lo, ouço o barulho mais uma vez, só que agora mais próximo da escada.

Assustada, levanto o mais devagar possível e tomando todo cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho, sigo para a cozinha. Sei que há uma faca de carne no escorredor de louças e quando finalmente a alcanço, abaixo atrás do balcão e tremendo, disco os números da polícia. Mas não há tempo para completar a ligação.

A criatura pula atravessando a cozinha, em direção a lavanderia. Tenho que usar cada célula do meu ser para não gritar e cubro os lábios com a mão, mas meu celular cai no chão e o baralho parece chamar a atenção dele.

Mal consigo acreditar no que vejo. É como se fosse um cachorro quatro vezes maior que um rottweiler, as patas da frente são maiores que as de trás. A boca cheia de dentes pontiagudos, babando saliva pelo chão da cozinha. Sua respiração é pesada, selvagem e ele faz um barulho como um rosnado aterrorizante. Ele é coberto de pelos pretos, com as orelhas levantadas e os olhos vermelhos.

\- O que é isso? – Murmuro para mim mesma, engolindo um soluço.

Não é um cachorro, nem um lobo. É algo bem maior e bem pior, como um monstro saído dos contos gregos do papai. Seu rosnado fica ainda mais alto e isso funciona como um alarme da minha cabeça. Desesperada, viro para o outro lado e me arrasto através da cozinha. Ele avança com tanta força que bate nos armários ao tentar me alcançar.

Grito ao me levantar, minha mente registrando rapidamente que fui burra o bastante para deixar meu celular no chão da cozinha. Ele urra enquanto avança, me seguindo conforme eu corro pelo corredor, em direção ao banheiro. Fecho a porto apenas um segundo antes de senti-lo chocando-se contra ela. As dobradiças tremem e percebo que a porta não irá aguentar por muito tempo. Olho ao meu redor desesperada. A janela do banheiro é grande o suficiente para que eu passe por ela, mas do outro lado não há nada além de uma queda de quase dez metros, ainda assim, é a minha única escolha. Sigo sem pensar duas vezes me segurando firme contra a parede, ouço a criatura bater enlouquecidamente contra a porta. Não há muito espaço, mas se eu conseguir me segurar, posso chegar até o telhado da loja.

O barulho para e só então ouço meus próprios soluços. Continuo me arrastando contra a parede em direção ao telhado. Meu corpo todo está tremendo e eu não consigo entender absolutamente nada do que está acontecendo, mesmo assim, me forço até o telhado ao lado, sem olhar para baixo. O barulho volta, mas dessa vez, vem de cima. Olho para o alto e a criatura está lá, em cima da casa, babando furiosamente e pronto para me atacada como um leão selvagem.

Grito alto, o susto me faz soltar da parede e quando percebo já estou caindo. Mal tenho tempo para reagir ou me preparar para o impacto, apenas fecho os olhos torcendo para não sentir dor. Mas nada acontece, meu corpo não encontra o chão. Ao invés disso, sinto braços ao meu redor e perco o folego quando colido contra outro corpo. Abro os olhos, e vejo a última pessoa que esperaria encontrar.

\- G-Gaara. – Ele dá um sorriso, mas sem tirar os olhos da criatura no meu telhado.

\- Sinto muito, Sakura, você nunca deveria ter se envolvido nisso.

\- Nisso o que? O que diabos está acontecendo? O que é aquela coisa?! – De repente estamos no chão.

\- Voc- Ele é interrompido por outro som, dessa vez vem de trás. – Droga.

Do meio das arvores atrás da nossa casa, ouço outro rugido como o da criatura no telhado e então vejo os mesmo olhos vermelhos, brilhando por entra a mata.

\- M-Meu Deus, tem outro.

\- Não se preocupe. – Gaara se move e das suas costas retira um bastão comprido. – Não vou deixar que ninguém te machuque, Sakura.

\- O que? Q-Quem é o você? – Minha voz é um mero sussurro. – Por favor.. Eu...

\- Preste atenção – Ele segura a minha mão, forçando-me a encara-lo, ainda que a minha visão esteja turva. – Sei que é muito coisa para assimilar, mas essas criaturas são lobisomens e farão de tudo para te matar.

\- P-porque? – Mal consigo raciocinar, tudo parece uma grande loucura.

\- Porque você os viu. Mas eu não vou deixar que isso aconteça. – Sua expressão é seria, muito diferente daquele dia quando nos vimos pela primeira vez. Só então percebo que ele usa uma espécie de uniforme, com muitos bolsos e protetores, mas principalmente com uma grande pistola presa a sua cintura.

\- Quem... O que é você?

\- Eu sou um caçador. – Seus olhos brilham, uma das mãos ao redor do bastão em posição de ataque e a outra segurando firmemente a minha. – Por favor, confie em mim.

Eu apenas aceno com a cabeça, sem ter a certeza de nada.

\- Quando eu der o sinal, preciso que você corra. Corra ao redor da casa, em direção a entrada. Há um carro parado em frente a loja, entre. De a partida e não pare, Sakura. Não pare por nada!

\- Para onde? E você, Gaara?

\- Não se preocupe comigo. Vá até a mansão. – Por algum motivo, os animais não se movem, ficam quietos no escuro, com os olhos fixos nele, quase como se estivessem com medo, ou se preparando para atacar.

\- S-São dois Você não vai conseguir.

Sua expressão muda, ele parece constrangido e ri. – Que ofensa, Sakura. Isso não é nada para mim.

As criaturas rosnam e eu agarro seu braço, assustada. Gaara fica sério mais uma vez. – Está pronta?

\- Não, eu estou apavorada.

\- Eu te dou a minha palavra, Sakura. – Seus olhos são suaves apenar da sua postura dizer exatamente o contrário. – Não vou deixar que nada aconteça com você.

Aceno com a cabeça mais uma vez, movida por um ímpeto dentro de mim me dizendo que devo confiar nele.

\- Agora vá, corra, Sakura! – Faço exatamente o que ele diz.

Corro sentindo meu coração bater em minhas orelhas, o rosto molhado e a mãos tremendo de desespero. Não olho para trás, mesmo que cada célula de mim implore pelo contrário. Ouço sons que jamais ouvi, como o de animais liberando toda a sua selvageria. Encontro o carro, onde Gaara disse que estaria, entro, dou a partida e parto em direção a mansão Hatake sem parar um instante para pensar sobre o que estou fazendo, pois tenho certeza que se parar, vou chegar à conclusão de que estou ficando completamente louca.

* * *

**Reviews são bem vindos! :)**


	4. Acaso

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**

** : **Muito obrigada pelo recadinho, meu amor. Espero que goste desse capítulo também!

**Notas: **Fiquem em casa e fiquem seguros!

* * *

**Fragmentos**

**Capítulo IV: Acaso**

_"Acaso caracteriza-se como uma sucessão de fatos resultantes de causas independentes da vontade, sorte, destino ou fortuna."_

\- Sakura? Sakura você está me ouvindo? – É obvio que ela está, mas sua cabeça doí e as duas taças e meia de vinho começam a fazer efeito. Sua mente está longe, entediada e cansada de fingir sorrisos.

\- Sim, querido. – Ela responde, voltando os olhos para o rapaz a sua frente, mas prestando atenção no relógio em seu pulso. Caro e exagerado, mas grande o suficiente para que ela possa ver as horas e contar os segundos até o fim da noite.

Não queria ter saído de casa, seu corpo está dolorido e a mente exausta. Ainda que o restaurante para onde vieram seja uns mais elegantes e exclusivos da cidade, Sakura preferia estar sozinha, escondida em seu apartamento como de costume e principalmente, longe da sua companhia tão cansativa.

\- Você já decidiu uma data?

\- Data?

\- Do nosso casamento. – Ele suspira e esfrega as têmporas. – Francamente, Sakura, eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você ultimamente.

_Tudo. Absolutamente tudo_.

Sakura sente vontade de gritar, mas permanece com a postura impecável, encarando-o.

– Você entende que para que eu possa assumir legalmente a empresa nós precisamos estar casados _antes_ do seu pai morrer?

\- O que?

\- Era o que ele queria, querida. Nós já conversamos sobre isso, você não é capaz de assumir os negócios.

Sakura demora um instante para assimilar a frase. Seu sangue ferve, mas ela se esforça para manter a expressão impassível e encara o anel que circula seu dedo como uma algema.

\- É o que ele **quer**. – Ela murmura exausta. – Ele não está morto, Sasori.

\- É só questão de tempo, Sakura. – Ele ergue a sua taça aos lábios. – Precisamos estar preparados.

A Haruno nem ao menos tem forças para respondê-lo e acena com a cabeça, sentindo sua raiva transformar-se em tristeza.

\- Iriei para a Coreia amanhã e ficarei fora por duas semanas. Seja uma boa noiva e resolva isso por mim, ok? – Ele faz um sinal para chamar o garçom e Sakura observa seus movimentos sentindo-se vazia.

\- Peça para o seu motorista vir buscá-la. Tenho uma reunião agora e não posso levá-la de volta.

\- Reunião? São quase 22hrs, Sasori. – Ela questiona, mas se arrepende logo em seguida.

\- É uma videoconferência com nossos clientes do Brasil. Culpe o fuso horário, querida. – Mentira. Mas não importa, ela não se importa.

\- Certo.

O garçom vem e se vai depressa e o ruivo se levanta, fechando o botão do seu paletó. Ele encara a Haruno de cima por um instante e sorri forçado.

\- Você é linda, exceto quando faz essa cara, Sakura, se anime. – Sasori se debruça e beija o canto da boca dela, a Haruno mal se move. – Nos veremos em breve.

Ele a deixa sozinha, sentada com a terceira taça de vinho pela metade e um gosto amargo na boca. Sakura não faz a menor ideia de como sua vida se tornou essa rotina angustiante. Noiva de um homem que não ama, sem carreira, sem amigos. Praticamente órfã. Não era assim que deveria ser, esse nunca foi o plano. Sakura se arrepende de cada decisão que tomou desde o dia que seu pai ficou doente. Ela sonha em poder voltar no tempo e mudar completamente a sua vida, fazer outras escolhas, ser outra pessoa. Mas sente-se presa, navegando à deriva e deixando a vida simplesmente levá-la. Sakura perdeu a sua mãe quando ainda era uma menina e amparou-se em seu pai, sem jamais fazer questão de aprender a ser independente. Quando ele entrou em coma, sua vida seguiu um curso próprio, Sasori tornou-se seu o guardião e o encarregado dos negócios. Na época, parecia ser a decisão mais natural, o esperado. Dois anos depois, a pessoa que deveria ser sua única família, é na verdade, sua única e terrível opção contra a solidão e despreparo.

Ela suspira, sentindo vontade de chorar, mas ela morde seu lábio para não se render. O seu choro havia se tornado um segredo desde o dia que Sasori insinuou que já havia se passado tempo demais para que ela ainda continuasse triste. Sakura balança sua cabeça, vira o conteúdo da sua taça de uma única vez antes de se levantar e caminhar para fora do restaurante. Ela atravessa as portas e perde o fôlego ao sentir o ar gelado bater em seu rosto. Boston fica mais fria a cada dia e nesse ritmo, o Natal será congelante. Ela se certifica que seu sobretudo está muito bem fechado, ajeita o cachecol ao redor do pescoço e calça suas luvas. As ruas estão enfeitadas, mas está tão frio que estão praticamente vazias. Sakura sempre foi completamente apaixonada pela decoração da cidade, mas o seu peito arde em pensar que teria que enfrentar o segundo Natal como uma órfã.

Ela pega o seu celular para chamar o motorista, mas desiste sem vontade de voltar para o apartamento vazio. O sentimento é sempre o mesmo, cada segundo ao lado de Sasori é exaustivo, mas todos os outros quando está sozinha são absolutamente sufocantes. Exatamente por isso ainda está com ele, mesmo que não ter forças para desistir de um relacionamento horrível por medo de ficar sozinha a faça sentir-se patética. Sakura sente a sua mente nublada, sem saber se é pelo vinho ou a nuvem de tristeza que a persegue onde quer que ela vá e começa a caminhar sem destino, apenas seguindo as luzes nas árvores.

Sem dúvidas, a neve começará a cair a qualquer dia. O que antes era motivo de excitação e alegria, agora é apenas indiferente. Sakura caminha até os seus pés doerem, concentrada nas luzes e no barulho do seu salto alto batendo na calçada, caminha até o seu nariz fica dormente e suas bochechas queimarem graças ao frio congelante. Quando finalmente ergue os olhos e olha ao redor, se assusta porque não reconhece essa parte da cidade. Ela pega o seu celular e arfa de surpresa ao perceber que esteve caminhando por mais de uma hora.

O local onde está é escuro e os comércios ao redor estão todos fechados. Sakura guarda o celular e abraça a si mesma, de repente bem alerta. Ela não sabe onde está, é um lugar estranho e Sakura decide apressar-se em direção a uma área mais iluminada, mas ela não consegue nem ao menos dar dois passos.

Tudo acontece rápido demais. Em um segundo ela estava caminhando e no outro está sendo puxada pelo braço em direção a um beco. Sakura nem ao menos consegue reagir e leva um instante para entender o que está acontecendo. Mas quando entende, cada célula do seu corpo explode em desespero e o seu coração dispara de puro pânico e medo. Ela consegue dar apenas um grito, mas é calada imediatamente ao sentir sua cabeça ser arremessada contra a parede afiada do beco e ela cai, batendo com força os joelhos no chão.

São dois homens. Sujos e asquerosos. Sakura sente uma dor aguda acima da sobrancelha e sangue escorre quente pelo se rosto. Ela soluça de dor e pânico e treme tentando se levantar, mas um deles segura seus braços, torcendo-os dolorosamente para trás. O outro agarra o seu cabelo e afunda o seu rosto no chão com força, deixando-a ainda mais imobilizada. Eles a posicionam com o quadril erguido e Sakura tenta gritar mais uma vez, mas mal consegue abrir a boca. Sua mandíbula doí, pressionada contra o chão e mesmo assim, ela se debate urrando de desespero.

\- Está perdida, princesa? – Sakura soluça sem conseguir acreditar no que está acontecendo.

\- Vamos te ajudar. – Eles dão uma risada alta, puxam o vestido da Haruno e rasgam sua meia calça, deixando-a exposta.

Sakura se debate mais uma vez e consegue afrouxar sua cabeça o suficiente para gritar com todas as suas forças. Ela implora por socorro, alto o suficiente para fazer sua voz ecoar por toda a rua. Eles se surpreendem e paralisam por um instante, Sakura aproveita para reagir e tenta se levantar, mas o que segura seus braços desperta e a empurra contra o chão mais uma vez. Ele solta um palavrão e a Haruno se encolhe com a plena certeza de que irá apanhar.

Mas ao invés disso, um deles cai desacordado no chão ao seu lado. Está escuro, mas Sakura consegue ver seu nariz quebrado e o rosto coberto por sangue. Em seguida, escuta o outro homem gritar e suas mãos tremem sobre ela. Ele puxa Sakura com brutalidade e a posiciona a frente de si mesmo. Sakura está tão aterrorizada que nem consegue reagir. Ela sente seu coração pulsando e cada parte do seu corpo doer. Quando ergue os olhos vê um terceiro homem. Ele é alto e usa várias camadas de roupas, mas o que mais chama a atenção são seus olhos. Verdes como os dela.

\- Está tudo bem. Você vai ficar bem. – Ele diz. Sua voz é firme e suave ao mesmo tempo, mas Sakura está zonza, apavorada e mal consegue ouvir o que ele está dizendo.

Mas o vê fechar o punho erguido, mantendo os olhos sobre os dela e Sakura reconhece o sinal. A voz do seu pai ecoa na sua cabeça.

"_Parada, Sakura. Isso significa que você não deve se mover."_

Ela enrijece seu tronco, com os olhos arregalados e prende sua respiração.

\- Seu desgraçado, eu vou te matar! – O homem atrás dela grita e pressiona Sakura contra si mesmo, completamente apavorado.

Ela não entende, mas olha de relance para o outro cara jogado no chão. Seu salvador foi capaz de derrubar um homem duas vezes maior que ele sem nenhum esforço.

\- Porque você está atacando garotas no meu território, Deidara? – Ele demanda. Sua voz está diferente agora. Um tom de voz que faz o homem que a segura tremer.

\- Fique longe de mim ou eu vou matar essa vadia!

O rapaz volta o seu olhar para Sakura e ela corresponde imediatamente, cada célula do seu corpo se movendo em pura adrenalina. Seu punho erguido torna-se uma mão aberta e ele acena duas vezes, com a palma da mão para baixo. A Haruno também reconhece esse sinal e sem pensar duas vezes, usa toda a força que tem para se abaixar. O agressor, que não estava preparado, não consegue segurá-la e não tem tempo para reagir quando uma faca voa na sua direção, atingindo-o exatamente ombro esquerdo. Ele arfa de dor e surpresa, e solta Sakura completamente. A Haruno se lança para frente, sem querer olhar para trás e cai com as palmas das mãos no chão, sentindo-as rasparem dolorosamente no asfalto.

\- Você está bem? – Ele pergunta, mas quando Sakura olha para ele se desespera.

\- CUIDADO! – Ela grita e aponta para atrás dele.

O segundo cara se levanta enfurecido, o rosto ainda coberto de sangue e parte para cima dele gritando. Ele é rápido e se esquiva, mas percebe que dessa forma, Sakura fica exposta e volta para o mesmo lugar, colocando-se entre ela e o objeto afiado que o agressor está segurando. É um pedaço de vidro, Sakura percebe.

\- Você vai morrer, seu filho da puta! – Ele grita enlouquecido.

Sakura assiste os dois homens lutarem. Com toda certeza, o seu salvador tem algum tipo de treinamento. Ele se move graciosamente enquanto que o outro segue apenas seu instinto. Ele acerta outro soco no rapaz, que cambaleia para trás, mas não cai. Quando percebe que não tem a menor chance, ele volta o seu olhar para a Haruno que ainda estava no chão e se joga contra ela. Sakura fecha os olhos, sem tempo para reagir, mas quando os abre, percebe que foi salva mais uma vez. Eles se movem depressa e o delinquente cai, o rosto praticamente desfigurado e cospe um pouco de sangue no chão.

\- Vamos dar o fora, Hidan! – Deidara implora segurando o seu ombro, ainda com a faca fincada nele. – Ele é louco!

\- Saiam e se voltarem serão homens mortos. – O rapaz diz calmamente.

Sakura não consegue se quer respirar, mas nota claramente o pavor tomar conta dos dois diante das palavras dele. A Haruno tem a plena certeza de que ele não está brincando, mas mesmo assim, não se assusta. Hidan ajuda Deidara a se levantar e os dois rastejam para fora do beco com a cabeça baixa.

\- Isso ainda não acabou. – Hidan murmura cuspindo sangue outra vez, mas não ousa olhar para trás.

Sakura se vê sozinha em um beco escuro com outro estranho, mas dessa vez, com alguém que acabou de salvar a sua vida. Ela sente que irá desmaiar a qualquer segundo, ou vomitar já que o gosto de sangue e bile rola pela sua língua. Ela está soluçando, mal sentindo as dores dos seus machucados, atônica e completamente apavorada. Ainda no chão, Sakura não se move, mesmo que o frio esteja fazendo-a tremer enlouquecidamente.

Ele encara os dois homens e somente quando estão a uma distância segura, volta os seus olhos para a jovem no chão. Sakura se encolhe quando seus olhares se encontram e soluça como se estivesse sufocando. O rapaz suspira.

\- Você está bem? – Ele diz, abaixando-se para que seus olhos fiquem no mesmo nível.

Mas ao se mover, ele sente uma dor aguda do lado esquerdo do seu corpo. Forte o suficiente para fazê-lo se contorcer levemente, ele põe uma mão sobre o local e percebe que está sangrando.

\- Malditos. – O rapaz murmura para si mesmo.

\- Você se machucou. – Sakura sussurra e arregala os olhos ao notar gotas de sangue pingarem no chão.

Seus olhos se encontram mais uma vez. Ele está coberto da cabeça aos pés, com várias camadas de roupas, como um morador de rua, mas surpreendentemente limpo. Exceto suas mãos, cobertas de sangue, ainda que apenas as pontas dos dedos estejam para fora e as palmas escondidas por uma luva furada e desfiada. Na cabeça há uma touca preta, assim como o cachecol ao redor do seu pescoço, puxado até o nariz de forma que Haruno mal possa ver seu rosto.

Ele se surpreende ao ouvir a voz dela. Há sangue escorrendo pelo rosto, a roupa rasgada, tremendo de frio e medo, ainda assim, carrega um tom como se estivesse genuinamente preocupada com _ele._

\- Eu estou bem. – Os olhos dela cintilam. Um bilhão de sentimentos fluindo ao mesmo tempo e transbordam em lágrimas como se fosse demais para ela suportar. Definitivamente é. – Há alguém para quem você possa ligar?

A pergunta parece deixa-la ainda mais zonza e seus olhos antes tão cristalinos perdem o brilho e ficam opacos. Ela não se move e ele pensa que talvez esteja em estado de choque.

\- Vou chamar a polícia, então. – Ele tenta se levantar mas se ferimento clama e a dor o atinge com a potência de um raio, derrubando-o com os dois joelhos no chão. Ele fecha os olhos, enjoado e aperta a ferida com o braço. A dor da compressão o faz gemer e tossir.

Ao voltar a si, nota a garota despertar do seu torpor e se mover para encontrar seu celular. A tela está quebrada e ela tenta algumas vezes até finalmente conseguir digitar. Ele se esforça para manter o foco, ouvindo-a chamar o resgate com a voz fraca e trêmula.

Eles se encaram no escuro sem se mover ou voltar a falar até que as sirenes possam ser ouvidas a distância.

* * *

"_Já é dia, Joaninha, hora de acordar." _

Sakura abre os olhos depressa e olha ao redor, mas está sozinha no quarto. A voz do seu pai ecoando suavemente no fundo da sua mente, ainda que ela saiba que isso é impossível. Acontece o tempo todo, esses pequenos sussurros que a lembram de um tempo que não irá voltar. Seu pai ainda está vivo, mas ela já não ouve sua voz há muito tempo.

Seu coração se contorce em um aperto já familiar e ao levar as mãos acima do peito, Sakura nota que estão enfaixadas. Agora, um pouco mais desperta, ela realmente olha ao redor desesperando-se ao reconhecer que este não é o seu quarto.

\- Onde...? – A fios conectados em seus braços. Ela olha para cima e reconhece o painel tecnológico. – Hospital.

As lembranças da noite passada a atingem com força, sufocando-a por um instante. Sakura senta-se depressa e toca o seu corpo, cerificando-se de que está viva. Inteira. Há um curativo acima da sobrancelha e em alguns outros lugares, mas sem grandes sequelas. Exceto na sua alma.

Ela sente vontade de chorar, mas reprime um soluço. É quando a porta do seu quarto se abre e Sakura suspira ao reconhecer o rosto que atravessa por ela.

\- Sakura! Você está acordada! – Tsunade sorri para ela.

A senhora, embora seja a médica mais brilhante e profissional que a Haruno conheça, corre até ela e a aperta contra si mesma com força o suficiente para fazer a rosada perder o fôlego.

\- Nunca mais quero vê-la na traseira de uma ambulância, Sakura. – A loira murmura.

A Haruno suspira sem saber a última vez que recebeu um abraço tão verdadeiro. Tsunade era a melhor amiga da sua mãe e toda vez que a encontra, Sakura se arrepende de não manter o contato. Infelizmente, dessa vez o reencontro aconteceu da pior maneira possível.

\- Eu estou bem. – Sakura murmura sem querer pensar mais do que aconteceu. – Sasori está aqui?

A senhora desvia o olhar antes de respondê-la. – Ele esteve, querida, mas precisou viajar a negócios. Pediu para que você ligasse ao acordar.

A rosada suspira sem se surpreender. Ela fecha os olhos, aconchegando-se nos braços da médica como uma criança. Tsunade mantém o aperto firme e beija o topo da sua cabeça.

-Você pode ficar comigo até ele voltar. Estará segura na minha casa, Sakura.

É um convite inusitado, principalmente porque havia alguns anos desde a última vez que se viram, mas voltar para o apartamento vazio é a última coisa que ela quer fazer.

Por isso, a Haruno apenas sacode a cabeça concordando. – Sim, por favor.

\- Tudo bem, querida, eu vou cuidar de você. Você vai ficar bem.

Sakura arregala os olhos e se afasta depressa, subitamente lembrando-se da última vez que ouviu aquela frase.

\- Ele... O rapaz... ?

Tsunade a encara, as sobrancelhas franzidas em confusão. – O que?

\- O homem que me salvou. O que aconteceu com ele?

Os olhos da médica brilham ao se lembrar, mas sua expressão logo muda, lamentando-se. – Ah, querida, eu sinto muito.

\- O que aconteceu? – Sakura pergunta, mas se arrepende logo em seguida, sem saber se está pronta para a resposta.

\- Vocês foram resgatados juntos, mas ele desapareceu enquanto esperava para receber os pontos no abdômen.

\- O que...?

\- E levou o kit de sutura com ele. – Tsunade corre os dedos pelo seu cabelo embaraçado - Talvez seja capaz de se cuidar sozinho...

Sakura pensa nos seus movimentos na noite passada, na forma como usou sinais militares para guiá-la e como afugentou os bandidos com habilidade e técnica.

\- É, espero que sim. – Ela suspira. – Você acha que ele vai ficar bem?

\- Foi um ferimento superficial, tenho certeza que sim. – Tsunade murmura sem fazer questão de levar em consideração que o perigo de uma infecção, principalmente porque ele parecia ser um morador de rua. – Não se preocupe com isso, querida.

Sakura fecha os olhos e se encolhe, escondendo-se no colo da médica. – Mas eu gostaria de ter agradecido...

\- Eu sinto muito, querida. – A Haruno balança a cabeça sem querer pensar em mais nada, apenas disposta a descansar naquele colo que tanto lembra o da sua mãe.

_Você nem me disse o seu nome._

* * *

Apenas alguns dias depois a neve finalmente atinge a cidade, no mesmo dia que Sakura se prepara para partir. Provar o humor amargo que a vida tende a lhe oferecer nunca foi uma novidade para a Haruno, ainda assim, mesmo quando pensou que isso seria impossível, Sakura se surpreende com os eventos que sucederam o ataque. As duas semanas ao lado Tsunade vieram a ser uma das melhores coisas que a rosada já viveu, quando pensou que já não seria capaz de reconhecer um lar, Tsunade provou com facilidade que Sakura estava terrivelmente enganada. E também provou o quão desesperadamente a rosada deseja isso para si mesma. Uma família, algo que jamais conseguiria ao lado de Sasori.

Sakura sente sua alma recarregada. Apesar da tristeza sob o fato, foi necessária uma experiência de quase morte para fazê-la entender a necessidade esmagadora de recuperar as rédeas da sua vida. As duas semanas longe de Sasori foi o tempo exato que a Haruno precisava. O acaso de estar no lugar errado e no pior momento possível é o combustível que a garota engole amargamente, mas que lhe dá forças para se mover.

\- Vamos, querida. – Sakura não faz questão de responder. Observando Sasori esperá-la impacientemente em frente ao prédio de Tsunade.

A decisão já está tomada, mas a Haruno sabe que o momento certo ainda precisa chegar, por isso entra no carro com o ruivo.

\- Como está sentindo-se? – Ele pergunta, os olhos sobre ela sem realmente vê-la.

\- Bem. – Fisicamente sim, Sakura sente-se leve e descansada, mas sua mente vaga distante.

\- Ótimo. – Ele pega seu celular. – Conseguimos manter a impressa no escuro, mas você não pode ser vista enquanto ainda estiver assim.

Seu corpo está praticamente curado, a única marca ainda visível é acima do seu supercílio e Sakura acena com a cabeça, sabendo que ele está se referindo ao ferimento no seu rosto.

\- Por isso, não saia do apartamento.

Ela ergue os olhos não gostando do tom de voz que ele utiliza. – O que?

\- Será que uma vez na vida você consegue fazer o que eu estou pedindo, Sakura? Olha só o que aconteceu porque você me desobedeceu.

\- O que aconteceu não foi culpa minha, Sasori. – Sakura começa a dizer, mas é interrompida.

\- Não foi o que eu disse. – Ele suspira esfregando o rosto impacientemente. – Mas serviu para te ajudar a entender, certo?

\- Entender o que?

\- Que é muito mais seguro quando você faz exatamente o que eu digo, querida.

Sasori sorri e se move para segurar a mão dela sobre o banco do carro. Sakura engole seco e sente seu corpo arrepiar, mas permite que ele alcance a sua mão. Seus olhos vão do ruivo para a janela ao lado dela e a rosada respira fundo, esforçando-se para ser paciente. Em breve, Sasori se tornaria apesar uma lembrança infeliz. Sakura fecha os olhos por um instante e como tornou-se o costume nas últimas semanas, ela vê os olhos verdes daquele estranho no beco. O brilho daquele olhar acalma o seu coração e a relembra que se Sakura teve forças para sobreviver aquela noite, ela pode fazer qualquer coisa. Inclusive se livrar de Sasori.

Ao chegar em seu próprio apartamento a Haruno percebe que deve agir o mais rápido possível. É inacreditável a maneira como Sasori a subestima, ele dobra a quantidade de guardas e toma as chaves da rosada, como se fosse capaz de dominá-la. Sakura sente seu coração disparado, um misto de raiva com medo do que sua vida se tornaria caso a levasse adiante ao lado desse homem. Sasori não faz a menor ideia de quem Sakura se tornou em apenas duas semanas e não vê o brilho que arde sob seus olhos tão verdes. Se tivesse visto, se tivesse sido um pouco mais esperto, com toda certeza a venceria. Mas a Haruno fica grata por isso, fica grata pela burrice do seu noivo e desatenção em notar a mulher ao seu lado.

Leva apenas algumas horas. Sasori sai, deixando sua noiva perfeitamente comportada e enjaulada, mas volta para encontrar uma leoa. Sakura reuniu os únicos advogados em quem realmente confiava, Kakashi e seu assistente Naruto. Duas pessoas completamente longe do alcance de Sasori. E permaneceu completamente plena e calma ao ouvi-los lerem os seus direitos em voz alta. Sasori estava certo, sem o casamento ele não tinha o menor poder. Justamente por isso estava tão desesperado para marcar uma data. O ruivo ficou responsável pela empresa, mas Sakura continuava a ser o nome e a força no comando de tudo.

Foi absolutamente satisfatório saber que a única pessoa que não acreditava nela era ela mesma. Seu pai a deixou no controle de tudo.

\- O que isso significa, querida? – O ruivo murmura mantendo-se controlado, mas Sakura o conhece bem demais para reconhecer a fachada.

\- Significa que você e a família Haruno não tem mais nenhuma ligação. – É Kakashi quem responde. O tom entediado, porém, firme para não deixar dúvidas faz Sakura sorrir.

\- Significa que você pode pegar as suas coisas e sair do meu prédio. – A rosada adiciona com o queixo erguido.

\- Você ficou louca? - Ele ri sem realmente achar graça. – Tudo bem, querida. Eu vou sair e você vai pensar muito bem no que está fazendo, Sakura. Você sabe que essa não é a opção mais segura para você.

\- Isso é uma ameaça? – Naruto diz, a voz alta e as sobrancelhas franzidas. Mas a Haruno põe a mão em seu ombro, relaxando-o imediatamente.

\- O assunto está encerrado. Vá e não se aproxime de mim novamente, Sasori.

O ruivo bufa e deixa o apartamento tempestuosamente, sem levar absolutamente nada, o que não deixa dúvidas para a Haruno que ele voltará. Mesmo assim, Sakura suspira sentindo-se toneladas mais leve, sentindo-se livre.

\- Sakura-

\- Naruto, seja formal.

\- Não se preocupe, Kakashi. – Apesar de conhecer o loiro apenas a alguns dias, Sakura sente como se a amizade dos dois viesse de outras vidas. Ter Kakashi, Naruto e Tsunade ao seu lado foi o principal motivo que a deu forças para se livrar de Sasori.

\- Você deve demitir os guardas que trabalhavam para Sasori, na verdade, mude todo os seus funcionários. Na verdade, você deveria passar a noite com-

O loiro não consegue terminar a sua frase graças ao tapa que recebe de Kakashi. A rosada ri.

\- Está tudo bem, Naruto. Sasori não fará nada.

\- Sakura você entende o que acabou de fazer, certo? – Ela acena com a cabeça. – Sem o seu sobrenome, Sasori não é ninguém. Você acabou de tirar tudo o que ele tinha. Também estou preocupado com a sua segurança.

\- Obrigada, Kakashi. Mas eu confio nos meus funcionários.

\- Então não se esqueça de lembra-los de quem está no comando.

Sakura encara os dois e acena sabendo que eles estão cobertos de razão. Muito ainda deve mudar.

* * *

"_Preparem-se. Essa noite, Boston sofrerá com a noite mais fria já registrada em 10 anos." _A Haruno escuta a apresentadora, atenta a televisão a sua frente. _"Igrejas por toda a cidade organizaram mutirões para distribuir cobertores e agasalhos. Albergues estão dobrando a sua capacidade, fazendo o que podem para abrigar o maior número de pessoas possível."_

"_Ainda sim, não será o suficiente. Não há vagas para todos e temo pela vida daqueles que não encontrarem um abrigo para esta noite." _A notícia apresenta um padre, idoso e bem agasalhado e um apresentador segurando o microfone para ele. _"O natal se aproxima e é importante nos lembrarmos do que essa época significa. Abram os seus corações e ofereçam ajuda aos necessitados. Vamos nos unir para que nenhuma vida seja levada por este frio." _

Uma única pessoa invade os pensamentos da rosada antes mesmo da reportagem terminar. Sakura nunca foi uma pessoa impulsiva, mas a sua atitude passiva a levou para uma vida onde não podia mais reconhecer a si mesma. E atingir um ponto onde uma experiência de quase morte foi necessária para fazê-la acordar deixou Sakura com uma única certeza. A de que nunca mais gostaria de chegar ao limite para tomar uma atitude.

Por isso mesmo, quando dá por si, a rosada está na porta encaixando-se em um casaco de pele pesado. Sob ele, ela ainda usa o seu vestido favorito e um salto exageradamente alto. Escolheu uma roupa que definisse exatamente como estava sentindo-se ao se livrar de Sasori mais cedo naquela noite, uma mulher poderosa e impossível de ser parada. Sakura pouco sabe sobre a alta sociedade em que vive, mas sem sombra de dúvidas, sabe o poder que uma roupa carrega. Mesmo quando estava perdida, a Haruno permaneceu atenta a estes detalhes, seguia a exigência, mas agora quem está no comando é ela. Fina e elegante, ela atravessa as portas do seu apartamento e segue pelo elevador com o queixo erguido, mantendo a postura mesmo ao ser barrada no corredor que leva ao saguão.

\- Senhorita, sinto muito, mas o Sr. Sasori-

Sakura respira fundo. Havia muito tempo desde a última vez que a Haruno teve forças para erguer a sua cabeça dessa forma e o dobro de tempo desde quando sua voz saiu tão firme e autoritária. Todo o seu corpo queima movido por fogo e brasas, a determinação que a tempos foi sua característica mais marcante explode com a força de uma bomba e preenche cada canto da sua alma.

\- O que está escrito naquela placa? – Ela ponta para o grande e imponente símbolo ao lado dela. O peito estufado, olhar firme e decido. As palavras de Kakashi soando em sua mente.

A placa de vidro perfeitamente adornada é padrão em todos os edifícios construídos pela sua família, o símbolo e o nome do seu clã talhado em perfeitas e formosas curvas douradas não deixa dúvidas a quem tudo aquilo pertence.

\- Haruno Royals. – O segurança murmura envergonhado.

A Sakura e não a Sasori.

\- E para quem você trabalha? – O corredor está em silêncio, os outros dois guardas se entreolham, seus olhares transbordando surpresa e intimidação.

\- Para a senhorita, madame. – Ele murmura ainda mais baixo.

\- _Então saia da minha frente._ – Sakura bufa, a língua ardendo tanto quanto seu peito.

\- Sim, senhorita. – O guarda dá um passo para o lado, abrindo o caminho para a Haruno com uma pequena reverência. Os demais, apenas seguem o exemplo.

Sakura atravessa o corredor com a cabeça erguida e sorri ao ouvi-lo murmurar para os outros seguranças pelo microfone em sua orelha. _Abram o caminho. _Ela prossegue desfilando pelo salão, atenta ao som do próprio salto alto batendo no piso de mármore. Sakura não consegue conter seu sorriso de pura satisfação ao ver as portas de vidro abrindo-se para ela, sentindo-se poderosa e destemida. Não há uma única pessoa capaz de impedi-la agora, nenhuma marionete e muito menos Sasori.

Do lado de fora, a Haruno compreende na pele a intensidade do problema. O frio está insuportavelmente pior do que ela imaginava, mas há tempo já que a tempestade ainda não começou. Em apenas um instante o seu carro para diante dela, o motorista desce depressa e abre a porta para ela.

\- P-Para onde vamos, senhorita? – Ele pergunta visivelmente surpreso, mas Sakura não entra no carro e encara a porta aberta por um instante.

\- Eu vou dirigir, me dê a chave.

\- S-Senhorita? – O olhar da Haruno não deixa dúvidas. Assim como os guardas, ele entende que não há outra opção a não ser obedecê-la.

Sakura arranca com o carro, cansada de perder tempo. Ela liga o aquecedor e o rádio, atenta a evolução das notícias. Não há como saber exatamente onde encontrá-lo, mas seguir para o lugar onde se viram pela primeira e única vez é o primeiro impulso da Haruno. Ainda que não haja uma única parte dela ansiosa por voltar àquele local, Sakura pisa no acelerador e segura o volante com firmeza, sua determinação ainda queimando forte.

É uma corrida de apenas vinte minutos, ainda que o local seja do outro lado da cidade. As ruas estão vazias, mas muito bem iluminadas pelas luzes de Natal. Sakura teria apreciado a vista se não fosse o seu coração batendo enlouquecidamente em seu peito, ansiedade misturada ao medo de voltar sozinha ao local onde tanto sofrimento a atingiu. Talvez ter dispensado o motorista não tenha sido exatamente a melhor escolha, mas Sakura respira fundo sabendo que o melhor que pode fazer é reduzir as consequências escandalosas da sua decisão.

Ela reduz a velocidade ao alcançar a rua tão dolorosamente familiar, mais alguns metros e estará exatamente onde tudo aconteceu. Seus instintos contradizem sua razão, implorando-a para deixar aquele lugar, mas Sakura é firme em sua decisão. Ela se aproxima do volante e redobra sua atenção. Atenta ao lado de fora, a rosada alcança o beco.

Para a sua decepção, está vazio.

Mas decidida, ela prossegue. Há outros becos logo a frente e a Haruno dirige devagar, analisando cada centímetro que a sua visão lhe permite. Seu coração dá um salto e quase sai pela boca quando, na próxima curva, encolhido sob uma proteção de tecidos frágeis, ela finalmente o vê. Sakura pisa com força no freio e, ainda que ela estivesse em uma velocidade mínima, seu corpo é lançado a frente bruscamente. O barulho parece chamar a atenção e se ainda houvessem dúvidas, elas caem por terra ao ver os olhos que a perseguiram durante todas essas semanas.

A Haruno demora alguns instantes encarando o verde daquele olhar tão familiar, ainda que ela o tenha visto uma única vez. O rapaz se levanta, alarmado. Ele não pode vê-la, e por isso se move, colocando-se em uma posição de defesa. É isso que a desperta, Sakura abre a porta e pula para fora do carro. Ela se encolhe completamente despreparada para a lufada de vento gélido que a atinge, mas sua determinação permanece a mesma.

Eles se encaram.

O vento joga o cabelo dela para todos os lados e Sakura sente seu rosto formigar rapidamente. Ele parece estar com ainda mais roupas desde a última vez que se encontraram, ainda assim, Sakura não faz a menor ideia de como ele pode estar suportando o frio que a perfura como milhares de agulhas. Eles estão a poucos metros de distância e o rapaz não se move, como se estivesse esperando o primeiro passo dela.

\- Vem comigo. – Sakura diz, sua voz sai mais alto do que ela esperava. – Por favor. – Ela acrescenta, tentando soar um pouco mais suave.

\- O que? – Ele franze a sobrancelhas. O nariz e boca ainda cobertos por um cachecol sujo, como na última vez.

Seus olhos ainda são tudo o que Sakura pode ver, mas são exatamente os mesmos. Seguros, firmes e carregados de algo que a Haruno simplesmente não pode explicar.

\- Tem uma tempestade a caminho. Se ficar aqui, você morrerá. – Ela explica. Seus dedos doem e ao reparar bem, consegue ver os dele. A mesma luva furada que cobre apenas a palma da sua mão, revela dedos roxos e visivelmente doloridos.

\- Vou para um albergue.

\- Ou pode vir comigo. – Ela sorri, mas isso parece confundi-lo ainda mais.

\- Você não me conhece.

\- Você salvou a minha vida. – Sakura abraça a si mesma e olha ao redor, subitamente lembrando-se.

Ele faz o mesmo, mas olha para o cobertor no chão e para os dedos das suas mãos que parecem ainda mais roxos.

\- Para onde? – Ele questiona e Sakura sorri um pouco mais.

\- Para a minha casa.

\- Você é louca? – Ela não consegue definir exatamente o tom de voz dele e não consegue dizer se está genuinamente questionando-a ou zombando dela.

\- Talvez. – Sakura responde no mesmo tom, o que parece surpreendê-lo. – Mas não vou te fazer mal. Muito pelo contrário, quero agradecer o que fez por mim.

Há outro instante de silêncio e ela faz questão de não desviar o olhar. O rapaz suspira e põe uma das mãos sobre o abdômen, exatamente onde Sakura sabia que ele havia sido atingido.

\- E como sabe que _eu_ não vou te fazer mal? – Seus olhos cintilam da mesma forma que naquela noite e sem explicar como, Sakura simplesmente sabe.

\- Você não vai. – Ela afirmar com certeza, o que faz o brilho dos olhos dele aumentar um pouco mais, algo tão sutil que Sakura não teria notado se não estivesse prestando tanta atenção.

Ele não diz mais nada, encara o chão mais uma vez e depois o céu, como se estivesse avaliando as suas opções. Alguns segundos depois o rapaz suspira e se move para deixar o cobertor ao redor dos seus braços cair no chão. Em silêncio, caminha em direção ao carro dela. Sakura o observa dar a volta no veículo, abrir a porta e simplesmente sentar como se estivesse completamente acostumado. Ela pisca algumas vezes e desperta ao ouvi-lo fechar a porta do carro. A Haruno repete os movimentos dele e ao fechar a sua porta, aumenta o aquecedor um pouco mais.

\- Qual é o seu nome? – É provavelmente a primeira coisa que ela deveria ter perguntado, mas quem traz a questão à tona é ele.

\- Sakura. – Ela faz uma pausa. – Sakura Haruno. E o seu?

\- Gaara.

Há um curto silêncio, mas quando fica claro que ele não dirá mais nada Sakura dá a partida no carro.

\- Apenas Gaara, então. – A Haruno murmura, sem fazer questão de esconder seu sorriso.

Sakura dirige sentindo o olhar denso dele sobre ela. Cada gota de sensatez que a rosada ainda possui está gritando no fundo da sua mente e afirmando que, sem sombra de dúvidas, essa é a maior loucura que Sakura já cometeu, mas ela olha para ele e seu coração é subitamente preenchido por uma paz inexplicável. Gaara está sentado com a postura perfeita, o cinto ao redor do peito e os olhos nela, carregados de curiosidade e uma certa inocência que faz a Haruno lutar contra uma pequena risada. Ele ergue as mãos, colocando-as diretamente sobre o aquecedor.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Ela murmura sem saber exatamente se para ele ou para si mesma.

* * *

A espera é longa. Longa o suficiente para deixa-la ansiosa.

Sentada no sofá da sua sala, agora com uma roupa certamente mais confortável e um cobertor sobre as pernas, a Haruno aguarda o rapaz retornar do quarto de hospedes. Subir até o seu apartamento sem que ninguém os visse foi incrivelmente mais fácil do que a rosada imaginou que seria. Foi ela quem sugeriu um banho quente, já que os dedos dele ainda carregavam um tom levemente arroxeado e Gaara aceitou prontamente. Enquanto estava no chuveiro, ela deixou roupas novas sobre a cama e pediu para que preparassem uma refeição completa, sem saber exatamente a última vez que ele havia se alimentado. A comida agora descansa há algum tempo sobre a mesa, tempo o suficiente para o apartamento cair no silêncio mais uma vez. Se não fosse o incomodo ansioso em seu peito, Sakura poderia até acreditar que estava completamente sozinha, como todas as outras noites. Já haviam se passado quase duas horas, mas como ela poderia julgar sem saber exatamente a última vez que o rapaz havia tomado um banho decente.

Sakura encara o apartamento por cima do ombro. O conceito aberto permite que ela veja toda a extensão do cômodo. A mesa próxima a cozinha está farta, mas discretamente oculta pela meia luz, a cozinha escura e as luzes da varanda igualmente apagadas. A televisão a sua frente ilumina boa parte do ambiente e mais alguns outros poucos pontos de luz criam uma atmosfera aconchegante para qualquer outra pessoa, mas para a Haruno apenas a lembra da sua solidão rotineira. O filme que a rosada finge assistir está quase no fim quando ela finalmente ouve Gaara se aproximar. Ela sorri gentilmente, mas ao virar para encará-lo, não consegue esconder sua completa e absoluta surpresa.

Ele parece uma pessoa completamente diferente.

A primeira coisa que a Haruno repara é que, diferente do que qualquer coisa que ela poderia ter imaginado, sob aquela touca velha encontram-se cabelos incrivelmente ruivos e levemente cacheados, caindo desigualmente para todas as direções, como se ele tivesse acabado de submete-lo a corte improvisado. Limpo e livre de qualquer tecido, Sakura consegue reparar bem em cada traço do seu rosto. Sua mandíbula é surpreendente delicada e a pele branca, levemente marcada pela barba recém feita. Seus lábios vermelhos e machucados pelo frio, estão pressionados em uma linha fina que combina com as suas feições sérias. Ele definitivamente é maior e mais largo que Sasori, de forma que sua camisa de algodão marca gentilmente as curvas do seu abdômen, seus ombros e braços, que mais uma vez surpreendem a rosada por demonstram-se perfeitamente delineados.

_Lindo._

Sem se dar conta, Sakura percorre todo o seu corpo com os olhos e sente a ponta das orelhas queimaram quando seu olhar cai sobre o dele e nota o tom interrogativo do ruivo.

\- Ah... Hm... – Ela sorri constrangida. – Sente-se melhor?

\- Sim, obrigado. – Gaara coloca as mãos no bolso da calça de moletom e encolhe os ombros, incerto do que deve fazer agora.

\- Está com fome? – Ela se levanta segurando o cobertor ao redor dos ombros e indica a mesa atrás deles com a cabeça.

Sakura ri quieta os notar os olhos dele brilharem intensamente ao ver a comida. – Vamos.

Ao observá-lo comer a Haruno tem a plena certeza de que em algum momento do seu passado o ruivo recebeu uma boa educação. A forma como ele se move, como segura os talheres, a sua postura e atitude indicam alguém com treinamento, classe e um certo refinamento. Algo dificilmente encontrável em um simples morador de rua. Entretanto, qualquer questionamento foge do objetivo. Talvez. Já que a própria Haruno não tem a menor ideia do que está fazendo, ou do que pretende fazer. A única certeza que tem, é que a partir do momento que Gaara aceitou entrar no seu carro, Sakura soube que faria tudo o que pudesse para mantê-lo longe daquele beco, se possível, para sempre.

\- Você sempre faz isso? – Ele finalmente diz após um longo instante de silêncio, preenchido apenas pelo som dos dois se alimentando.

\- O que?

Gaara sente o olhar dela sobre ele o tempo todo. Sentiu desde o momento que se encontraram pela segunda vez no beco e usou o tempo que lhe foi concedido no banho para refletir sobre o que ele significa. Não há nada que o leve a crer em qualquer má intensão da rosada, mas a situação é certamente fora do comum. Acima de tudo, o que o mais surpreende é o quanto os olhos dela não o incomodam. São curiosos e cheios de expectativa, e ainda que o ruivo não saiba explica exatamente o anseio que carregam, não são perturbadores. Na realidade, são interessantes. Um belo enigma que o ruivo ainda não sabe se está disposto a decifrar.

Houve um lampejo distinto a pouco, quando ela o encarou de cima a baixo. Algo que deixou o ruivo a pensar e questionar as verdadeiras intenções da rosada.

\- Convidar estranhos para a sua casa. – Gaara responde deixando seu garfo sobre o prato, para dedicar sua atenção total a ela.

Sakura se surpreende e compreende a insinuação. Seus olhos, limpos e tão facilmente legíveis, brilham em um misto de ofensa com embaraço. – Não. Eu nunca fiz algo do tipo, Gaara.

O ruivo acena com a cabeça. Ele acredita, mas ainda não entende.

\- Não tenho segundas intenções. – Ela adiciona. – Tudo o que eu quero é te ajudar, assim como você me ajudou.

Pela milésima vez naquela noite, os dois se encaram em silêncio. Há um brilho diferente no olhar dela, algo novo que o ruivo tem a plena certeza de que não estava lá antes. É quente e reluz como fogo. Uma nova determinação, intensa o suficiente para prendê-lo por mais alguns segundos.

\- Não é seguro, contudo.

\- Você? – A rosada murmura sua expressão pincelada de medo, que o faz desviar o olhar.

\- Suas atitudes. – Gaara responde, a voz firme. – No beco, agora. Você é imprudente.

A rosada quebra o silêncio com uma risada sutil, que atrai os olhos dele novamente e faz Gaara decidir que é um som altamente agradável aos seus ouvidos.

\- Na realidade não, não sou. – Ela sorri. – Mas concordo com você, fui imprudente em trazê-lo para a minha casa.

\- Certamente.

\- Eu não queria deixar a pessoa que salvou a minha vida morrer. – Sakura olha para baixo e depois para ele novamente, o olhar transbordando a inocência que Gaara aprendeu a detectar tão facilmente. – Eu queria te ajudar desde quando acordei no hospital, mas você não estava mais lá.

Dura apenas alguns meros segundos, algo que a Haruno certamente teria perdido se não estivesse com a atenção totalmente devotada a ele. Apenas um lampejo da sombra que habita oculta nas partes mais profundas dele. Gaara pisca e desvia o olhar depressa, ciente de que se permitisse os olhos dela sobre os deles por mais um segundo, Sakura seria capaz de ler algo que ele certamente não está disposto a entregar.

\- Você não precisa se preocupar. Não te ajudei porque esperava algo em troca. – Ele leva uma uva a boca e quase fecha os olhos de prazer, esquecendo subitamente da tensão a pouco sentida.

\- Eu sei. – Ela o admira. – Mas nem todo mundo faria o mesmo.

\- E certamente ninguém agradeceria da mesma forma que você está fazendo.

\- Eu deveria seguir com a minha vida e simplesmente esquecer o que você fez por mim?

\- Você deveria pensar mais em você mesma, Sakura. O que você fez você foi perigoso. – Ela sente vontade de rir, mas não o faz, principalmente quando o tom de voz do ruivo soa tão sério.

\- Você não é perigoso. – Uma afirmação.

\- Não. – Ele faz questão de manter os olhos sobre os dela. – Mas você não pode ter certeza.

\- Tudo bem, Gaara. – Sakura fecha os olhos e suspira. Ao abri-los novamente, percebe o quanto está cansada. – Eu te prometo que nunca mais farei algo assim. Ok?

O ruivo a observa, o cabelo rosado preso para o lado, a coberta ao redor dos ombros e o olhar tão inocente que o preocupa. Tão frágil e indefesa como na noite que a encontrou pela primeira vez.

\- Ok. – O ruivo responde pouco satisfeito. Seus instintos irracionalmente implorando pela oportunidade de ficar perto o suficiente para fazê-la cumprir essa promessa.

\- Quero que me faça uma promessa também – Sua voz é baixa e suave, combina com o ambiente pouco iluminado. Gaara não responde, mas mantem os olhos sobre os dela. – Por favor, esteja aqui quando eu acordar amanhã.

O ruivo demora um instante para responder e rola os olhos, antes de colocar outra uva na boca. – Eu prometo.

A Haruno sorri. O maior sorriso da noite, tão sincero que faz o Gaara sentir-se obrigado a correspondê-la.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura deixa o seu quarto com o coração palpitante. A expectativa mais uma vez, preenchendo-a. É praticamente impossível para rosada explicar o misto de sentimentos borbulham ao mesmo tempo em seu peito. A situação inteira é uma loucura e fica pior a cada segundo que se passa. Sakura demorou para conseguir dormir na noite passada, revirando na cama sem conseguir entender o que a moveu. Sua vida continua a mudar a cada dia desde quando cruzou com Gaara naquele beco. O incidente, sem sombra de dúvidas, foi um triste infortúnio, mas não há como negar que foi o combustível que a rosada precisava para retomar as rédeas da sua vida.

Encontrar Gaara perfeitamente sentado no sofá da sua sala faz Sakura sorrir como a muito tempo não sorria. Satisfação e alegria genuína a preenchem e a rosada tem a certeza de que sua vida tomará rumos completamente diferente daqueles que definiram para ela.

\- Bom dia. – Ela murmura com a voz suave. O ruivo se levanta e sorri timidamente ao revê-la. – Você cumpriu a sua promessa.

\- Eu sente cumpro, Sakura.

\- Está com fome? – Ele acena positivamente.

Os dois caminham até a mesa que, assim como na noite passada, encontra-se farta. O café da manhã mais completo que o ruivo já teve o prazer de testemunhar.

\- Você está bem? – Gaara pergunta observando-a servi-lo uma xicara de café. Mas o olhar confuso da Haruno o leva a elaborar a pergunta um pouco mais. – Depois do que aconteceu... Você ficou bem?

Sakura fica quieta um instante, como se estivesse pensando em como responde-lo, mas depois sorri e balança a cabeça. – Por incrível que pareça, estou melhor do que antes.

\- O que aconteceu – Ela continua. – Me deu forças para tomar uma decisão difícil.

Gaara acena e sorri milimetricamente. – E você? Como está o corte?

\- Estou bem. Já sofri ferimentos muito piores. – O ruivo diz, mas logo em seguida se move como se tivesse se arrependido.

\- Você tem treinamento. – Gaara evita olhar para ela. – E usou sinais militares naquele dia.

\- Fico feliz que você tenha entendido.

\- Meu pai era fuzileiro. – Sakura sorri tristemente e pela primeira vez, Gaara nota quão vazio o apartamento é – Ele me ensinou algumas coisas.

\- Obrigada, Gaara. – A Haruno murmura, seus olhos preenchidos por vários sentimentos ao mesmo tempo, algo que o ruivo notou que ela tem a tendência a fazer. – Acho que até agora você não me ouviu realmente agradecer.

\- A cidade atingiu -15 graus ontem, Sakura. Acredite, você já agradeceu.

Antes que a Haruno possa dizer mais qualquer coisa, ambos são surpreendidos pelo som da porta de entrada abrindo abruptamente. Sasori entra por ela com as mesmas roupas do dia anterior, a aparência torta e os olhos preenchidos por raiva.

\- Quem é esse cara? – Ele grita, completamente transtornado. – Foi por isso que você me jogou para fora?

Ele avança em direção a Gaara, mas Sakura entra no seu caminho. O queixo erguido, apesar de ser ridiculamente menor que ele.

\- Saia da minha casa nesse instante, Sasori. Você não é bem-vindo!

Sasori varia o seu olhar depressa entre Sakura e Gaara. O ruivo se levantou e permanece ao atrás da rosada, atento aos movimentos. Ele é mais jovem, mais alto e o cabelo faz Sasori rir descontroladamente, sua mente doentia distorcendo os fatos e levando-o a acreditar que Sakura o trocou por uma versão mais barata se si mesmo.

\- Você realmente acha que é capaz de alguma coisa sem mim, Sakura? Você é uma vadia mimada e seu pai moribundo não estará aqui para te ajudar. Quando ele finalmente morrer, você vai destruir tudo isso.

A Haruno caminha até ele com os olhos queimando, a mesma determinação que a moveu nas últimas semanas ardendo em seu peito. – Vai embora, Sasori! – Ela o empurra com as duas mãos, mas o ruivo mal se move.

Ao invés disso, a atitude dela parece o enfurecer ainda mais. Sasori agarra os dois braços da rosada, chacoalhando-a com facilidade. – Eu não acredito que perdi quatro anos da minha vida te aturando, sua puta! Quem você pensa que é para me jogar no lixo assim? Você vai se arrepender, Haruno, voc-

Em apenas um segundo, a situação muda. Sasori que estava com Sakura nas mãos, agora está prensado contra a parede, imobilizado pelo pescoço e zonzo graças ao soco que recebeu no estômago. A rosada arregala os olhos assimilando os movimentos de Gaara. Ele a tirou do caminho e a afastou de Sasori com a mesma rapidez com que agiu no beco. Os olhos, agora tão visíveis pela luz do dia, estão quase cinzas e ardendo em fúria.

\- Escute bem, verme. – Gaara murmura entre os dentes, o rosto bem próximo ao de Sasori. O rapaz sufoca e luta inutilmente para se soltar. – Você nunca mais vai encostar um único dedo nela.

Os olhos e o rosto de Sasori começam a ficar vermelhos, ele perde as forças e Sakura não tem ideia se ele ainda é capaz de ouvir o ruivo, mas Gaara continua.

\- Você vai sair desse apartamento e não vai voltar. Estamos entendidos? – E afrouxa o aperto apenas o suficiente para permitir que ele acene com a cabeça.

Gaara se afasta empurrando Sasori em direção a porta. Ele tosse algumas vezes e cobre o estômago com a mão, o olhar variando entre o ruivo e Sakura. A Haruno caminha até Gaara, escondendo-se levemente atrás dele, principalmente diante do olhar de Sasori que não deixa dúvidas de que pretende se vingar. Mesmo assim, ele deixa o apartamento pela mesmo lugar que entrou.

Um silêncio denso toma o ambiente depois que as portas do elevador se fecham. Sakura percebe que está tremendo e próximo o suficiente de Gaara para alcançá-lo com apenas um único movimento. O ruivo permanece de costas, encarando o local por onde Sasori saiu e suspira.

\- Você definitivamente é imprudente.

\- O-O que?

\- E se coloca em risco o tempo todo.

\- N-Não foi culpa minha! – Sakura se afasta levemente, um pouco magoada como quando Sasori a acusou depois do ataque.

\- Porque ele conseguiu subir? Onde está a sua segurança? Como você pediria ajuda se eu não estivesse aqui? – Gaara se vira, encarando-a. – Você não sabe como se livrar quando alguém te segura daquele jeito? Você-

Ele mesmo se interrompe, ao encontrar os olhos dela tão úmidos. – Sakura, ele vai voltar.

A Haruno deixa escapar um pequeno soluço e apesar de Gaara sentir vontade de ampará-la, ele não se move. – Você pode mudar o turno dos seus seguranças, alterar a sua rotina. Pode trocar as fechaduras e senhas, instalar câmeras e aprender algumas técnicas.

\- E-Eu não...

\- O seu chefe de segurança-

Sakura arregala os olhos e seu lábio treme quando ela volta a falar. – É o primo do Sasori.

Ele suspira e a observa enxugar as lágrimas que nunca realmente foram derramadas. – Eu não sou burra, Gaara... Tudo está acontecendo rápido demais.

\- Você não é burra. – Ele concorda. – Mas não está segura.

Os dois ficam em silêncio, Sakura encara o chão sem vontade de erguer os olhos para ele e Gaara a observa, questionando-se como alguém tão pequena e delicada é capaz de se meter em tantos problemas.

\- Você pode ficar mais um pouco? – Ela murmura, a voz tão baixa que ele mal pode ouvi-la. – Pode me proteger um pouco mais?

Sakura ergue a cabeça, seus olhos já perfeitamente treinados em encontrar os dele. Ela morde o lábio, com a plena certeza de que está cometendo mais uma loucura. Gaara fez questão de deixar bem claro o quão _imprudente_ ela é por confiar tão cegamente nele e mais uma vez, a Haruno coloca sua vida nas mãos de um desconhecido.

Gaara suspira forte, a última coisa que ele deseja é retornar para um mundo tão familiar. Mas a cada segundo que passa ao lado da Haruno, suas vidas se entrelaçam um pouco mais. O mesmo motivo que o levou a ajudá-la naquela noite, que o fez a aceitar o convite e o empurrou para cima de Sasori queima sob a sua pele e faz seus olhos brilharem ao olhar para ela. O seu instinto protetor, contra o qual Gaara jamais conseguiu lutar contra. E Sakura, a mulher mais descuidada e insensata que ele já conheceu, cruzou o seu destino, embaralhando-o o suficiente para levá-lo a este ponto. Tão admiravelmente pequena, com olhos cristalinos que não escondem sua intrepidez. Expressão penosa que se renova a cada sorriso e uma valentia de valor inestimável, oculta por uma fina camada de ternura vulnerável. O atrai de volta a realidade que ele passou tanto tempo ignorando. Gaara se vê lutando contra o ímpeto de negar o seu desejo, mas ao mesmo tempo inclina-se em direção aqueles olhos cristalinos, tentado a abdicar de si mesmo por ela, a quem brevemente conhece.

O ruivo suspira mais uma vez e fecha os olhos, sem conseguir pensar perfeitamente tão conectado a ela. Ao abri-los novamente, tem a sua certeza, mesmo que no fundo da sua mente possa ouvi-lo afirmar a si mesmo que isso é um erro.

\- Posso. – Sua voz sai ainda mais baixa do que ele esperava.

\- Promete? – Os olhos verdes da Haruno cintilam em um tom já familiar, inocentes. E o ruivo sente seu estômago se contorcer pela vontade de mantê-los assim.

\- Eu prometo, Sakura. – Gaara se vê murmurar, sem conseguir impedir a si mesmo de falar. – Vou fazer o que for necessário para te manter segura.

Ela sorri, gravando em seu peito aquelas palavras. Seu coração palpitando na mesma frequência que o dele. Ambos completamente inconscientes às voltas que essa promessa dá, circulando-os e unindo-os em um laço invisível de valor e consequências imensuráveis.

* * *

**Reviews são muito bem vindos! :)**


	5. Era uma vez

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. **

**Respostas ao reviews: **DezaGabi, acho que a sua felicidade em ver uma notificação minha é exatamente a mesma que eu sinto quando vejo um recadinho seu haha Do fundo do meu coração, muito obrigada por sempre acompanhar essas loucuras que saem da minha cabeça. Eu sempre fico ansiosa te esperando para saber o que você achou do capítulo novo, porque sei que sempre posso contar com pelo menos você por aqui! Obrigada mesmo! Inclusive, se você tiver algum pedido ou sugestão, por favor me diga! Eu adoraria compartilhar Fragmentos com você. Diane: ¡Muchas gracias! Tu mensaje dejó mi corazón cálido. ¡Estoy inmensamente feliz de saber que te gusta lo que escribo y espero verte más aquí!

**Notas: **Para um melhor entendimento do enredo, por gentileza, leve em consideração que eles estão com 17/18 anos, mas Gaara ainda não é um Kazekage e ainda é um hospedeiro, mas super no controle, de um jeito ele já consegue até dormir tranquilamente. Ok? :)

* * *

**Fragmentos**

**Capítulo V: Era uma vez...**

Basta um único olhar no campo de batalha para ter a absoluta certeza de que a situação é puro caos. A missão começou como um desastre e uma sequência de fatos infernais o trouxe para este fatídico instante. Gaara pressiona a ferida do lado esquerdo do seu abdômen e pisca várias vezes para tentar se localizar em meio a chuva. Suas veias estão pulsando de maneira dolorosa e ele morde o canto interno da sua boca com força, concentrando-se nessa pequena dor. Apesar do inferno a sua frente, ele sabe a situação pode piorar em um nível catastrófico caso ele se permita perder o controle. O rapaz procura seus irmãos com os olhos, por mais que confie neles, ele entende que se ele está com tanta dificuldade, ambos estão correndo um sério risco de vida.

Gaara sente gosto de sangue quando ergue os braços e derrota mais um inimigo, mas eles se multiplicam como uma praga. Estão vencendo em número e ele sabe que sem o apoio, a possibilidade de que todos sob o seu comando morram é grande.

E isso é algo que ele simplesmente não pode permitir.

Se ele realmente deseja se tornar um Kazekage, Gaara precisa superar os seus limites aqui e agora. Ele precisa encerrar essa batalha o mais rápido possível.

Mas o ruivo mal tem a chance de concluir o seu raciocínio e sente seu tornozelo ser envolvido pelo inimigo. Seu adversário luta com um jutsu de planas e a sua pele queima ao entrar em contato com uma espécie de vinha. Gaara cai e perde o fôlego quando sua boca vai de encontro ao chão, seus dentes batem um contra o outro de maneira dolorosa e o ruivo é arrastado, sem conseguir reagir. Lama suja e pedras machucam a sua pele e ele se contorce, mas ao invés de tentar se soltar, Gaara se obriga a se concentrar para não perder o controle, ainda que cada canto do seu corpo esteja envolvido pela dor. Ele leva as mãos sua cabeça e protege seu rosto, sentindo sua alma pulsar.

Gaara demora um instante para entender o que acontece em seguida. Ele para abruptamente e permanece sem abrir os olhos, preocupado em manter sua respiração estável, ainda que consciente da como esse exercício o deixa exposto. A dor é como ser queimado vivo e por mais que ele se esforce, é incapaz de evitar que uma pequena porção daquele chakra venenoso corra em suas veias. Ele agarra o seu cabelo, encolhido em posição fetal. Está sujo, machucado e sangrando, mas usa cada célula sã que tem para se concentrar e evitar que o mal dentro si encontre o caminho para fora. O que Gaara definitivamente não espera, é sentir mãos delicadas alcançando-o e um chakra quente o envolvendo.

\- Não lute contra, eu vou te ajudar. – Ele escuta uma voz feminina sussurrando perto demais. Tão perto que seus sentidos, ainda mais aguçados diante da situação, captam até mesmo o seu cheiro. É familiar.

Gaara sabe que conhece aquela pessoa, mas simplesmente não consegue raciocinar. Sua mente torna-se cada vez mais nublada, mas o toque dela é gentil, contrariando o inferno que o cerca. O ruivo obedece e baixa suas barreiras, concedendo sua permissão para que ela o invada e reconhece rapidamente o calor do seu jutsu médico. Quando tem forças para abrir seus olhos tem que se segurar para não suspirar. O reforço de Konoha finalmente os alcançou.

A primeira coisa que o rapaz faz é erguer sua cabeça e procurar os seus irmãos. Ele está afundado na lama e se esforça, mas a chuva embaça sua visão e a sua cabeça lateja dolorosamente, o impedindo de ver qualquer coisa. Ao olhar para ela novamente, consegue apenas identificar o rosa do seu cabelo.

\- Naruto e Shikamaru estão com os seus irmãos. – Ela grita, esforçando-se para que a sua voz se sobressaia aquele pandemônio. – Precisamos correr! Você consegue andar?

Ele acena, ainda sem forças para falar. Sakura o ajuda a se levantar e encaixa o braço dele ao redor do seu próprio pescoço. Ela está tão molhada quanto ele, seu cabelo grudado no seu rosto e a expressão preocupada, mas principalmente furiosa. A Haruno o mantém o mais próximo possível do seu corpo, o que deixa a sua roupa instantaneamente lambuzada, mas ela definitivamente não se importa e começa a andar sem dar tempo para ele se situar. Gaara deixa escapar um resmungo doloroso e sua visão escurece por alguns segundos. O seu pior ferimento, ao lado do corpo, arde e o perfura com uma dor aguda, mas Sakura não para. Ela continua a seguir em frente e se move para que a sua mão alcance o ferimento. Novamente, Gaara sente a energia dela fluindo através dele e dessa vez, realmente suspira quando a dor se vai em um passe de mágica.

Um pouco mais consciente, ele olha ao redor. É ridiculamente irônico como a situação, de uma forma ou outra, encontra um meio de torna-se ainda pior. Eles caminham sobre um penhasco, de um lado há uma parede de pedras alta demais para possibilitar uma fuga e do outro, um rio turbulento e visivelmente ansioso para devorar suas vítimas. Eles podem sentir seus inimigos se aproximando depressa, não há outro caminho para seguir a não ser em frente, ainda que seja exatamente o lugar para onde Gaara estava sendo arrastado e todos os seus instintos dizem para evitar o topo daquela montanha.

\- Você consegue lutar? – Ela grita e dessa vez, por estar tão perto, Gaara consegue ouvi-la com mais clareza.

Mesmo que ele não pudesse, a outra opção é morrer. Por isso, ele acena com a cabeça, ainda que esteja praticamente sendo arrastado por ela, mal conseguindo manter-se de pé.

Eles finalmente alcançam o topo. É uma planície cercada por uma floresta e não há dúvidas de que é para onde devem correr e afastar-se cada vez mais da borda que não detém nada além de uma queda mortal em direção ao rio. Sakura olha por cima do ombro e assim como ele, nota que quando alcançam o topo a perseguição para imediatamente.

\- Que diabos...?

\- Tem alguma coisa errada! – Gaara mal termina a sua frase.

Uma explosão os lança perigosamente perto da borda do penhasco. Sakura mantém seu aperto firme ao redor do rapaz e pânico invade os sentidos dele mais uma vez. Ele recuperou o controle, mas uma ameaça dessas pode facilmente desencadear um outro surto e Gaara a empurra, desesperado porque a última coisa que ele quer é machucar essa menina outra vez.

Ele ergue a sua cabeça, para encará-la. Seus olhos verdes cintilam, visivelmente apavorados e Gaara fecha os seus, ignorando seus instintos que insistem em vê-la como uma presa. Ao contrário do que ele mentalmente implora para que ela faça, Sakura se aproxima e segura o rosto dele em suas mãos. Ela está gritando, mas os ouvidos do rapaz estão zunindo e então, o chão sob suas mãos treme outra uma vez.

É uma sequência de explosões. Sakura o envolve, escondendo sua cabeça em seus braços, mas é Gaara quem realmente os protege com um escudo de areia. O ar ao redor torna-se insuportavelmente quente e o cheiro de fumaça é tão forte que os sufoca. Gaara sente o corpo dela tremer junto ao seu, Sakura tosse e agarra sua própria garganta em pânico. Ele deixa a sua areia cair os dois sugam o ar com força quando a água da chuva resfria suas peles. Por incrível que pareça, a explosão não os alcança de fato, mas cria uma barreira de fogo e caos. As árvores queimam com intensidade o suficiente para vencer a tempestade. Ela olha para ele, como se aguardasse o pior, mas o ruivo se mantém firme, concentrado e Sakura suspira aliviada. Gaara está no controle.

\- O que está acontecendo? – Ele vê os lábios dela se movendo, mas ainda não consegue ouvir sua voz.

Antes que o rapaz tenha a chance de responder, o chão sob eles cede. Gaara se lança contra a rosada, percebendo o que está prestes a acontecer antes que ela. Ele a envolve com os braços e esconde a sua cabeça, mas não há tempo para protegê-los mais do que isso, porque o que acontece a seguir é mais rápido do que a sua areia.

O penhasco desaba.

A água do rio é duas vezes mais gelada que a própria chuva. Gaara sente todo o ar deixar os seus pulmões, graças a força do impacto e a temperatura congelante da água. Ele faz o melhor que pode, mas não consegue prende-se a Haruno por muito tempo e desesperadamente a sente escapando por entre os seus dedos. A agonia aumenta ao vê-la erguer a mão para alcançá-lo, mas no mesmo segundo é engolida e desaparece sem que Gaara possa fazer nada. O rio é impiedoso. Muita terra e detritos caem com eles e toda a mistura é lançada correnteza abaixo. Gaara é jogado de um lado para o outro, todo o seu corpo sendo golpeado por rochas e lama. Ele tenta gritar quando seu tornozelo é esmagado entre o tronco de uma árvore e uma pedra no fundo do rio, mas assim que abre a boca, a água lamacenta o sufoca, desce pela sua garganta e corrói os seus pulmões. Asfixiado e desesperado, Gaara luta para agarra-se a qualquer coisa ao seu redor, mas o rio prova-se pior do que o próprio inferno. Ele é puxado para baixo e rola batendo o seu corpo contra o fundo, seu ombro é dolorosamente deslocado e as costelas esmigalhadas conforme o rapaz gira, incapaz de lutar contra a força da água. São apenas alguns segundos submerso, mas o suficiente para se tornarem os piores da sua vida. Gaara sente seu corpo ser moído pouco a pouco e cada célula se contorce de dor e pânico. Ainda assim, em meio de tudo aquilo, ele consegue vê-la. Sakura está desacordada, ela afunda e volta a superfície várias vezes, para o desespero do rapaz. Ele usa toda força que ainda tem para se impulsionar em direção a ela e abre os abraços, agarrando-a quando a correnteza os aproxima o suficiente. Gaara grita com o choque, seu corpo simplesmente implorando para sucumbir a dor e deixá-lo inconsciente, mas o ruivo sabe que se se render, os dois irão morrer. Ele a vira e para o seu horror, o seu rosto está coberto de sangue, tão machucada quanto ele e Gaara tem a certeza de que o rio a torturou da mesma maneira. Ele a segura o mais firme que pode, apoiando a sua cabeça com cuidado, principalmente ao notar um corte profundo o suficiente para que ele tema pela vida dela. O ferimento é logo cima da orelha e provavelmente é por isso que Sakura está desacordada. O rapaz faz o melhor que pode para protegê-la com o próprio corpo e fecha os olhos, orando em silêncio para que sobrevivam.

* * *

Gaara sente que está acordando da maneira mais lenta possível. Seu raciocínio está pesado, preguiçoso e demorado. A primeira impressão que tem é de que o mundo está balançando. Um movimento de vai e vem leve e delicado, que o deixa tonto a princípio, mas em seguida, dá uma impressão infantil de estar sendo ninado. Seu olfato é o segundo sentido a despertar e o ruivo tem a plena certeza de que nunca sentiu esse cheiro na vida. É salgado, úmido e nada familiar. Lentamente, Gaara consegue abrir os olhos e a luz do dia quase o cega, portanto, pisca alguma vezes até se acostumar. Ele encara o teto e se surpreende, o lugar onde está é, no mínimo, curioso. O teto é de madeira, pintado com vários desenhos e as pinturas se misturam a diversos tecidos incrivelmente coloridos. O emaranhado desce até ele, criando uma espécie de cabana particular. Graças a cobertura, Gaara consegue ver pouco do quarto, mas há muita luz. Ele vê uma janela através do tecido e uma abertura, que provavelmente, é a porta. É quando percebe que está deitado no chão e cada centímetro da sua pele coberto por bandagens. Seu corpo está surpreendentemente leve e diferente do que imaginou, sem dores. Ele se move um pouco e percebe que está deitado em um monte felpudo como pele e carneiro e sobre ele, cobertas de algodão. Com toda certeza, é um dos lugares mais estranhos que o ruivo já acordou.

Sua boca está terrivelmente seca e ele olha ao redor, procurando algo para saciar sua sede. Mas seu pescoço está duro e Gaara não consegue se mover. Ele fecha os olhos e suspira, sem certeza se tem forças para falar.

Há uma mudança no ambiente, Gaara escuta o som de madeira e dobradiças enferrujadas, seguido por um click. Uma sombra feminina aparece por de trás das cortinas e o ruivo tem a certeza de que é uma mulher quando ela começa a cantarolar despreocupada. Ele observa sua sombra se mover pelo quarto, ela abaixa, deixando uma espécie de balde no chão e abre as cortinas de uma vez.

Mas ao encontrar os olhos do rapaz abertos, ela quase cai para trás. A mulher que é na verdade, uma senhora cobre a boca com as mãos e leva apenas um segundo para cair de joelhos ao lado dele.

\- Você acordou! – Ela exclama animada.

Gaara tenta correspondê-la, mas seu corpo está duro como se não se movesse a séculos.

\- Consegue falar?

O ruivo fecha os olhos e se esforça, sua voz sai rasgada, falha e provoca um leve incomodo no lado esquerdo do seu corpo, o local onde Gaara lembra vagamente de fraturar algumas costelas.

\- S-Sim.

\- Oh céus. Não se esforce tanto! – Ela se levanta e se afasta, mas retorna rapidamente com um copo de água nas mãos.

\- Meu nome é Solaria, mas pode me chamar de Sol, meu bem. – Ela sorri enquanto ajuda o rapaz a beber.

O ruivo acha o nome curioso, mas ao reparar em suas roupas, faz um pouco mais de sentido. Solaria usa um vestido bufante e colorido, tão exótico quanto a tenda onde ele está. Ao redor da cintura uma faixa dourada e na cabeça um lenço vermelho, adornado com pequenas moedinhas douradas. Os olhos dela são castanhos, claros e bem marcados pela maquiagem. Ao que tudo indica, ele foi salvo por ciganos.

\- G-Gaara. – Sua voz sai um pouco mais firme, a garganta agora mais leve e limpa.

\- Vocês dois tiveram muita sorte. Não faço a menor ideia de como sobreviveram.

Gaara arregala os olhos, de repente lembrando-se de quem estava com ele. Ele fica eufórico, engasga-se com a própria respiração e tenta se levantar, se arrependendo imediatamente quando seu corpo protesta atingindo-o com uma dor angustiante.

\- Não! Minha nossa, se acalme! – Sol o empurra de volta para o colchão improvisado segurando em seus ombros. – Fique deitado, Gaara, eu vou chamar a sua esposa.

Ela se levanta depressa sem dar ao ruivo chances de questionar a sua afirmação. Gaara sente seu coração afundar, subitamente preocupado. Se Sakura estava por perto, porque não usou seus jutsus médicos para curá-lo mais depressa? Isso significa que há algo de errado. Ele respira fundo, agoniado por ser obrigado a se manter deitado enquanto aguarda.

_E porque diabos deixou acreditarem que somos casados?_

A resposta atravessa a porta com o sorriso mais largo que o ruivo já testemunhou no rosto dela. A rosada corre até ele e ajoelha-se ao seu lado, assim como Solaria havia feito. Está vestida como uma cigana também. Uma saia exageradamente colorida com uma blusa branca que deixa seus ombros de fora. Uma faixa preta marcando a sua cintura e cabelo adornado com medalhas douradas. Seu rosto ainda está bem machucado, mas as marcas já estão roxas e começam a se curar. Há um corte em seu lábio e os ombros arranhados, mas no geral, Sakura parece bem.

\- Você finalmente acordou. – Ela sorri.

Sua expressão é um tanto inédita para o rapaz. Eles se conhecem há alguns anos, mas a única ligação que compartilham é Naruto. Ela segura a sua mão e se aproxima como se realmente tivessem alguma relação fora do campo de batalha.

\- Estou desacordado há quanto tempo?

Sakura morde seu lábio e oferece um pouco mais de água quando percebe o quão rouca a voz dele está. O ruivo aceita de boa grado, feliz com a sensação de alívio que o liquido traz ao seu organismo.

\- Hm, doze dias. – A rosada sussurra, preocupada com a reação dele. – Os seus ferimentos foram piores que os meus. Acordei no terceiro dia.

Gaara se surpreende, mas não diz mais nada. Sua mente vagando até os seus irmãos e ele sente uma vontade desesperadora de voltar para casa para se certificar de que estão bem.

\- Onde estamos?

\- Está com fome?

Os dois perguntam ao mesmo tempo. Sakura com toda certeza, mais alegre do que ele. O ruivo a encara, curioso. Ela está diferente.

\- Sim. Muita. – Ele responde com sinceridade e sem a menor noção da última vez que o seu corpo recebeu algum alimento.

O ruivo a observa se mover. Sakura abre o recipiente que Solaria deixou ao lado da cama, revelando pão e queijo. Ela trabalha distraída, cortando-os em minúsculos pedaços com as mãos. Somente quando tem a certeza de que são porções pequenas o suficiente para que ele coma deitado e sem se engasgar os oferece a ele, levando-os diretamente até a sua boca. O rapaz se move um pouco constrangido, mas quando percebe que ainda não consegue mover os braços, os aceita. A rosada os coloca sobre a sua língua e o aguarda engolir para repetir o procedimento e mais uma vez, como se estivesse completamente acostumada.

Distraído pela comida e pela rosada, Gaara se esquece momentaneamente a situação inusitada em que se encontra. Há tantas perguntas ainda sem respostas, mas ele a encara em silêncio. Ela se move e ele consegue ver uma de suas pernas, está enfaixada e as ataduras sobem até desaparecer em baixo da saia, além disso, há um pequeno curativo do lado esquerdo da sua cabeça, exatamente onde ele lembra que havia um corte terrível, mas ela parece mil vezes melhor que ele. Provavelmente havia curado a si mesma e este foi o caso, Gaara se pergunta porque ela não fez o mesmo com ele. Um sentimento ruim o perturba e ele desvia o olhar. No campo de batalha ela não pensou duas vezes antes de curá-lo, com toda certeza há algo de errado.

\- Solaria disse que o seu nome é Gaara, certo? – Ela murmura, o rosto de repente tomado por um tom rosado.

O rapaz franze as sobrancelhas, confuso e mais uma vez pensa que eles realmente não eram próximos, mas conhecidos o suficiente para ela que ela saiba perfeitamente o seu nome. Ele acena com a cabeça.

\- Eu posso fazer uma pergunta... Gaara? – Sakura ergue os olhos e o ruivo corresponde ao seu olhar com a mesma intensidade.

Ele acena de novo, uma porção das suas próprias perguntas se formando, prontas para deixar os lábios dele assim que ela concluir a dela.

\- Bem... Como posso dizer isso... – Ela dá uma risada sem graça, ainda mais vermelha e morde o seu lábio com um pouco mais de força. – Você sabe qual é o meu nome?

O silêncio que segue dura tempo o suficiente para deixá-la constrangida. A rosada se move sobre as suas pernas e o seu semblante muda, ficando melancólica de repente.

\- Eu não consigo me lembrar de absolutamente nada do que aconteceu antes de abrir os olhos nesse barco.

\- Barco?! – Gaara exclama e ela o encara como se estivesse um pouco ofendida e o ruivo percebe que foi extremamente indelicado – Quero dizer...

\- Tudo bem. – Ela suspira. – Sim, nós fomos resgatados por essa família. Eles nos encontraram a caminho do porto e gentilmente nos incluíram em sua jornada. Quando você estiver se sentindo melhor posso te apresentar ao resto do pessoal.

A menina sorri, uma mistura de sentimentos varrendo seu rosto ao mesmo tempo, mas principalmente a ansiedade.

\- Eles estão me chamando de Flor, mas-

\- Sakura. – Gaara declara, interrompendo-a. – O seu nome é Sakura.

O sorriso que ela deixa escapar é tão radiante quanto o Sol de Suna e o faz lembrar de casa, por isso, o ruivo desvia o olhar rapidamente.

\- Foi o que eu pensei – Sakura sorri e ele não faz a menor ideia do que ela está falando. – Então nós dois realmente somos casados.

\- O que?! – Gaara declara depressa e Sakura parece ficar realmente surpresa. – N-Não. Não somos. Porque você pensou isso?

\- Você usou o seu corpo para me proteger, por isso ficou tão machucado – Gaara está visivelmente constrangido – E dizia esse nome... O _meu_ nome... O tempo todo durante o seu sono.

Ele tosse surpreso e engasgado e geme devido a onda de dor que o atinge logo em seguida. Ela se assusta e oferece um pouco mais de água, colocando sua mão sobre o peito dele, surpreendentemente, isso ajuda. – Me desculpe! Foi o que pensamos.

Gaara respira rápido demais para suas costelas recém fraturadas e fecha os olhos para se acalmar. – Somos parceiros.

\- Tipo namorados? – O ruivo faz questão de permanecer com os olhos fechados.

\- Não. Somos ninjas aliados. – Gaara suspira e abre os olhos quando percebe que ela está quieta. – Você realmente não se lembra de _nada_?

Sakura balança a cabeça e por um segundo, o ruivo pensa que ela irá chorar. Por isso volta a falar depressa. – Eu sinto muito, Sakura, mas também não sei muito sobre você.

\- Mas você salvou a minha vida.

\- E um pouco antes de cairmos no rio, você salvou a minha.

Ela se surpreende.

\- Pode me dizer o que sabe? Qualquer coisa... Por favor.

Gaara respira fundo e fecha os olhos para se concentrar. Novamente, ele se surpreende com a situação. De todos os cenários que o ruivo imaginou de como aquela luta terminaria, definitivamente esse não era um deles.

\- O seu nome completo é Sakura Haruno. Você é uma ninja de Konoha, aprendiz da Quinta Hokage e médica. Uma _excelente_ médica. – Ele faz uma pausa porque talvez só isso o que sabe sobre ela, mas ao abrir os olhos e olhar para sua expressão cheia de expectativa, Gaara se esforça para pensar mais. – Faz parte de uma equipe com Naruto, Kakashi e Sai, por isso está com eles na maior parte do tempo, mas sei que tem muitos outros amigos.

\- O que mais?

\- Tinha outra pessoa na equipe, Sasuke Uchiha, mas você não o vê a muitos anos.

\- Tenho pais? Família?

\- Eu não sei, sinto muito.

\- Eu tenho quantos anos?

\- Provavelmente temos a mesma idade, 18 anos, mas eu não tenho certeza.

\- Quem são meus amigos?

O ruivo faz uma pausa, sem querer deixar transparecer que ele não consegue ter certeza de nada sobre ela. – Shikamaru, Ino, Lee... Eu acho. Sinto muito, Sakura.

Ela fica quieta. Quieta demais e Gaara sente o seu peito pesado quando a voz dela sai trêmula.

\- Eu não lembro dessas pessoas.

\- Você não precisa se preocupar com nada disso. – Ela ergue os olhos depressa, surpresa com o tom de voz dele, dessa vez realmente cheio de certeza. – Quando voltarmos para Konoha, Tsunade-sama irá te curar e você vai recuperar as suas memórias.

A rosada arregala os olhos. – Ela pode fazer isso? Seja lá quem for essa pessoa...

\- Tenho certeza que sim. – Ele sorri gentilmente. – Ela é a Quinta Hokage e a sua professora. Vai cuidar bem de você.

Sakura suspira visivelmente aliviada e oferece um pouco mais de queijo para ele. Dessa vez, Gaara aceita sem pensar duas vezes. – Você também é amigo dessas pessoas?

\- Não sou de Konoha. Minha vila chama-se Suna. – Ela se surpreende. – Mas Naruto foi o meu primeiro amigo. E tenho muita consideração por Lee e Shikamaru.

\- E... Eu e você? Somos amigos?

Gaara pensa um pouco antes de voltar a falar. Por algum motivo, não quer dizer a ela como se conheceram. O que fez a ela naquele dia é algo que o ruivo sempre quis esquecer e não faz sentido trazer essa memória de volta.

\- Você já me curou várias vezes. – Ela sorri.

\- Se eu soubesse como, curaria de novo, Gaara. – O ruivo retribui o sorriso e abre a boca aceitando mais pão. – Muito bem. Fique forte para podermos voltar para casa logo.

Gaara acena com a cabeça e se esforça para engolir até a última porção que ela tão gentilmente oferece a ele.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Gaara acorda sentindo-se enjoado. O balanço do barco tornou-se um incomodo rapidamente, além disso, ele suspeita que o seu mal-estar tem algo a ver com estar tanto tempo longe da terra. Na noite passada, Sakura permanece com ele até escurecer, deixa quarto e volta com roupas mais leves. Para a total surpresa do rapaz, ela se ajeita sobre um monte felpudo parecido com o dele e Gaara percebe que eles estão dividindo o quarto. Antes de virar para dormir, ela fecha parte dos tecidos ao redor dela, mas o ruivo ainda consegue ver o seu rosto adormecido e Gaara demora até conseguir pegar no sono também.

Naquela manhã, ela deixa o quarto antes dele acordar e demora para voltar. Ele apenas abre os olhos e encara o teto, sem vontade de tentar se mover, afim de evitar a dor. E foca na sua respiração, encarando os desenhos no teto. Quando Sakura finalmente aparece, está sorrindo como no dia anterior.

\- Eu tenho algo para você.

Ela entra empurrando uma espécie de cadeira de rodas, muito improvisada e de procedência duvidosa.

\- Consegui convencer a senhora Aurora a emprestar a sua cadeira por um tempinho. Você pode tomar um banho e sair um pouco desse quarto. – Ela fala depressa, animada e posiciona a cadeira ao lado da cama.

Apesar a ideia de um banho soar perfeita aos ouvidos dele, Gaara não está nem um pouco ansioso para enfrentar a dor de se levantar.

\- Não sei se consigo.

\- Eu vou te ajudar.

Sakura se abaixa ao lado dele e agarra o seu braço. Gaara fecha os olhos sentindo seus músculos rugirem e todas as suas articulações rangerem conforme ela o força a se movimentar. É com muita dificuldade que a rosada consegue erguê-lo, apoiando praticamente todo o seu peso nela mesma e o rapaz desaba sobre a cadeira um pouco zonzo e ofegante. O metal range sobre o seu peso e o assento de madeira estrala como se estivesse partindo-se ao meio, Sakura arregala os olhos e depois ri abertamente.

\- Não conte isso para ela. – A rosada sussurra, mas ele ainda sente o seu corpo torturando-o. – Apenas respire, Gaara.

Quando o ruivo finalmente sente que consegue raciocinar, ela se move. O sol do lado de fora é duas vezes mais forte e apesar de acostumado com o clima de Suna, tantos dias de repouso fazem o ruivo se surpreender. Principalmente porque o calor é acompanhado de uma brisa úmida e quente, completamente diferente do deserto. A visão absolutamente incrível. O barco é muito maior do que Gaara imaginou e o horizonte inacreditavelmente azul. É a primeira vez que ele vê o mar e não consegue evitar um sorriso. De certa forma, a paisagem o lembra Suna, mas ao invés de areia é água que os circunda a perder de vista. Sakura o empurra até o centro do convés e Gaara entente melhor o lugar onde está. O barco tem uma única grade vela e alguns andares. Acima do quarto - que na verdade é um depósito - há uma cabine que pode ser acessada por uma grande escada de madeira. A escada continua para baixo e o ruivo imagina que é onde a família passa a maior parte do tempo. O convés está cheio de cordas e alguns barris.

Sakura se abaixa de frente para ele e começa a remover suas ataduras com uma delicadeza tão instintiva que dá ao ruivo a certeza de que ela pode ter se esquecido, mas o seu corpo se movimenta inconscientemente mostrando a ela exatamente o que fazer. Sakura livra os seus braços, tórax e suas as duas pernas. Ele tem que se esforçar para não deixar transparecer a dor que estes pequenos movimentos causam. Ao conseguir ver melhor o seu próprio corpo, Gaara percebe que não é tão ruim quanto imaginou. A não ser pela dor nas costelas e pelo seu tornozelo, visivelmente fraturado, sua pele está apenas com algumas marcas roxas como o rosto da Haruno e diversas escoriações já em processo de cicatrização. Mas olhando com um pouco mais de atenção, o ruivo repara que em determinados pontos, o corte encontra-se fechado graças a pontos muito bem suturados.

\- Foi você? – Ele questiona, correndo os dedos sobre seu antebraço.

\- Não. – A rosada se levanta e ergue a saia, mostrando o lado de trás da sua coxa. – Tenho uma bem aqui também. Dez pontos.

\- Foi o Sr. Miro. – Ela explica. – Ele já foi médico.

O ruivo apenas acena tentando guardar o nome das pessoas conforme Sakura deixa escapar.

\- Quando terminarmos, te levo para conhecê-los. – Sakura diz como se pudesse ler os pensamentos dele.

Completamente despreparado, Gaara é atingido por um balde de água gelada. Ele perde o fôlego e pula na cadeira, mas a Haruno apenas ri e não lhe dá nem mais um segundo antes de começar a esfregar o seu cabelo com uma barra de sabão.

\- V-Você não precisa fazer isso. – Porque Gaara tem a plena certeza que não pode aguentar mais esse constrangimento. Principalmente depois de ter sido alimentado por ela.

\- Você não consegue levantar os braços. Vou apenas lavar o seu cabelo, não se preocupe.

E é exatamente isso o que ela faz, em seguida o empurra para um dos cantos do navio, encoberto por caixas de madeira. Gaara compreende que esse é o máximo de privacidade que conseguirá e termina sua higiene mais do que depressa. Parcialmente seco e com roupas novas, o ruivo finalmente é conduzido para o andar inferior. Seu coração acelera dolorosamente contra suas costelas enquanto Sakura desce as escadas equilibrando a cadeira de rodas sobre nada mais do que duas tábuas de madeira, mas felizmente, eles alcançam a parte de baixo em segurança.

O ruivo se surpreende pela milésima vez. A família é grande. Todos estão reunidos ao redor de uma grande mesa de madeira, farta de alimentos frescos. São barulhentos, brigam, riem e cantam tudo ao mesmo tempo, totalmente alheios a presença do casal. Ele identifica Solaria ao lado de dois homens. Um é idoso o suficiente para ser seu pai e o outro, aparentemente possui a mesma idade que ela. Do outro lado da mesa, duas jovens, um rapaz e três crianças. Gaara não tinha a mínima ideia de que havia tantas pessoas vivendo aqui.

Solaria é quem finalmente o nota e sorri erguendo os braços, em um passe de mágica, todos ficam quietos.

\- Bem vindo, Gaara. – O ruivo sorri um pouco tímido.

\- Obrigado, Solaria.

\- Vou te apresentar a família. – Ela aponta para cada membro ao redor da mesa conformo dita os seus nomes. – Estes são Liliana, Amália e Leon, meus queridos netos.

\- Yelena e Zora, filha e nora. – Sol continua. – Meu filho, Vladmir. Marido, Bóris. E por fim, sogra e sogro, Aurora e Miro.

\- E vocês são Gaara e Sakura! Ôh casal sortudo dos infernos. – Vladmir diz, sua voz é alta, forte e toma conta do ambiente.

\- É um imenso prazer finalmente conhecê-los, sou eternamente grato pelo o que fizeram por nós. Estamos vivos graças a vocês e dou a minha palavra de que quando retornar para a minha vila, encontrarei uma forma apropriada de retribuir toda esta gentileza. – Gaara diz de uma única vez e surpreende a todos quando faz uma pequena reverência, cerrando os punhos ignorando suas costelas.

\- Se levante, menino. Suas costelas estão fodidas. – Bóris assopra a fumaça do seu cigarro, sério. Todos ficam em silêncio enquanto ele fala. – Você dá a sua palavra, é?

Gaara acena, tão sério quanto o homem a sua frente. – Não os ajudamos porque esperamos merda nenhuma em troca. Somos uma família e cuidamos um do outro. O que meus netos pensariam de mim se eu deixasse os dois fodidos naquele rio para morrer?

\- Compreendo.

\- Não quero a porra de uma promessa. – Bóris faz uma pausa para aproveitar seu cigarro mais uma vez. – Mas você está todo detonado porque protegeu a sua esposa. Isso demonstra que tipo de homem você é, por isso é bem-vindo na minha casa.

Gaara abra a boca para agradecer e contrariá-lo, mas Sakura é mais rápida. – Na verdade... Gaara disse que não somos casados. – Ela dá uma risadinha sem graça.

Um silêncio inusitado toma conta do ambiente até que Bóris ri alto e praticamente grita. – Cacete, garoto! Você quer se casar com ela aqui e agora? Porque podemos fazer acontecer.

Todos ao redor da mesa explodem em uma risada barulhenta, mas Sakura e Gaara permanecem quietos e visivelmente constrangidos. Não há como explicar que o que ele fez, faria por qualquer outra pessoa. Mas ao olhar para Sakura parada ao seu lado, a mão gentilmente descansado em seu ombro e um sorriso natural nos lábios, Gaara não tem a menor dúvida de que quebraria todos os ossos do seu corpo novamente por ela.

* * *

\- Sabe, Gaara, eu estive pensando. – Sakura murmura no fim da terceira noite. Com olhar fixo no horizonte e as pernas para fora do barco.

Ela está sentada ao lado dele e Gaara deitado, os olhos no céu e não na água como ela. Este momento tornou-se um hábito após todos se despedirem e se recolherem para descansar. O clima está ameno e o mar tranquilo, mas o vento forte o suficiente para jogar o cabelo dela para trás. Naquela manhã, é a primeira vez que o ruivo consegue ficar de pé e caminhar até o andar debaixo sem a ajuda da cadeira. Seu tornozelo continua ruim e por isso ele precisa de uma muleta - improvisada assim como a cadeira de rodas – mas todos ficam felizes por ele e Gaara se permite comemorar junto com aquela família maluca.

Não demora para Gaara perceber que é inacreditavelmente fácil ficar perto da Haruno, mesmo que a conversa seja basicamente um jogo de perguntas e respostas. É difícil aguentar a expressão dela quando Sakura percebe que o ruivo não está apto para responder quase nenhuma pergunta sobre ela, mas tudo fica leve quando a rosada decide transformar as perguntas, tornando-as sobre ele. É desta maneira que eles passam a maior parte do tempo e Gaara nunca, nem nos seus maiores devaneios, imaginou que alguém pudesse ter tanto interesse sobre a sua vida.

\- Você tem certeza que aquela mulher vai conseguir recuperar as minhas memórias? – Ela apoia o queixo na madeira ao redor do barco.

\- Sim. Ela é a melhor médica das cinco nações.

\- Então eu realmente não vou me preocupar. – Sakura vira o rosto para olhá-lo. – Isso o que estamos vivendo é maravilhoso. Quero guardar essas memórias mesmo quando antigas voltarem.

Gaara sorri, um sorriso verdadeiro. – Dessa forma me sinto menos culpado por te prender aqui.

De acordo com Miro, seria pelo menos mais quatro semanas até Gaara conseguir partir na jornada de volta para casa. O seu tornozelo como o grande culpado.

\- Não diga isso. Você salvou a minha vida.

\- Se eu tivesse feito um bom trabalho, você não teria perdido a sua memória. – Ela franze as sobrancelhas, um pouco irritada toda vez que ele insinua uma ideia como esta.

\- Ela vai consertar isso, certo?

\- Certo.

\- Então não se preocupe também. Vamos viver esse momento.

Gaara não faz a menor ideia se Sakura sempre foi assim ou se é a influência da família cigana, mas não consegue entender como alguém pode reagir de forma tão tranquila. Ela verdadeiramente vive um dia de cada vez, sem se abalar por não se lembrar de que ruivo acha isso simplesmente extraordinário. Não pela primeira vez, eles se encaram em silêncio e o momento de calmaria é surpreendentemente confortável, mesmo que estejam se olhando de maneira tão intensa.

A imagem que ela forma, sorrindo tão docemente com a cabeça apoiada na madeira e o cabelo balançando ao vento é algo que o ruivo tem a plena certeza de que jamais esqueceria mesmo se cortassem sua cabeça fora.

\- Eu só gostaria que houvesse uma maneira de avisar os meus irmãos que estou vivo. – Ele suspira. – Naruto também deve estar muito preocupado com você.

\- Você se importa com ele.

Mas Gaara não gosta de falar sobre esse assunto. Porque falar sobre Naruto é falar sobre como eles se conheceram e isso é algo que o ruivo evita revelar a todo custo, ainda que lhe cause uma culpa sufocante. Gaara contou cada detalhe sobre Suna, as comidas, as pessoas, sobre a sua casa, suas plantas e os seus irmãos, mas a deixou completamente no escuro sobre o seu passado.

\- Porque você faz essa cara as vezes? – Ele só esqueceu que ela é a mulher mais genial que já conheceu.

\- Só estava pensando na minha família. – Mas Sakura não parece nem um pouco convencida.

Gaara sabe que cedo ou tarde, terá que contar a verdade e revelar o que fez com ela e com Konoha, mas definitivamente não está pronto para abrir mão da maneira como a rosada olha para ele. Sem medo, sem julgamento. Ou de como ela se aproxima sem pensar duas vezes e o toca sem se perguntar se ele está sob controle. O fato é que ruivo nunca esteve tão em controle durante toda a sua vida. Gaara acredita ser o mar, a paz e _os malditos sorriso. _Entretanto, esta é a parte que ele jamais admitiria.

Se Sakura sabe que ele está mentindo, ela não o pressiona. Ao invés disso, deita ao seu lado, deixando as pernas para fora do barco e se encolhe contra ele, escondendo o seu rosto no braço.

\- Me fale mais sobre o seu irmão. Ele parece divertido. – Gaara sorri, mas o sorriso dura pouco, substituído por um peso no estômago. Uma mistura ácida de culpa e medo.

_Só mais um pouquinho, Sakura. _

* * *

Dois dias mais tarde, eles finalmente alcançam o seu primeiro destino. _Bella Isla_. Porém, mesmo sabendo o nome do lugar onde está Gaara não faz a menor ideia da sua real localização. Tudo o que sabe é que se trata de uma ilha em algum lugar entre o País do chá - de onde vieram- e o País do Mar, para onde a família está indo. A parada é obrigatória porque é o lugar de origem daquela família e o motivo pelo qual vieram é o casamento da sua sobrinha de Solaria. Sakura deixa transparecer claramente a sua alegria em saber que os dois também estão convidados para a festa e Gaara apenas agradece gentilmente.

O clima na ilha é completamente diferente de Suna, apesar de igualmente quente. O Sol brilha na parte mais litorânea, mas conforme avançam o ar torna-se cada vez mais úmido e tropical. Há uma grande floresta densa e diferente de tudo que Gaara já viu, parece ser impossível caminhar por ela sem seguir a trilha e é tão grande que cobre praticamente toda a ilha. Eles seguem mata adentro até que a trilha se abre e revela uma enorme clareira. A decoração do lugar parece ser uma extensão do barco, há inúmeras tendas muito bem elaboradas, feitas de tecido e madeira, que formam um acampamento colorido e exótico. No centro há uma grande fogueira, ainda apagada e há enfeites espalhados por todos os cantos. As pessoas circulam com sorrisos no rosto, com roupas típicas e fazendo barulho.

\- Minha nossa, ficou lindo! – Solaria exclama emocionada. – Layla deve estar muito feliz.

O dia segue animado, principalmente quando Sol reencontra a sua família. São muitos nomes e Gaara tem a plena certeza que não será capaz de guardar todos, mas sabe jamais esquecerá os sorrisos e gentileza daquele povo. Sakura é tão empolgada quanto eles e consegue devolver a alegria na mesma medida, se envolvendo rapidamente na preparação do casamento como se fosse parte da família. Gaara demora para reencontrá-la depois que a rosada desaparece com Zora e Yelena e permanece acompanhando os rapazes. Bóris explica a rotina na vila com orgulho e o ruivo se surpreende em saber que essa parte foi montada apenas para o casamento. Há casas, comércios, uma escola e um posto médico acima da montanha e mesmo a maioria dos moradores sendo viajantes, todos se reúnem e se organizam para levantar o acampamento em tempos de festa. Ele escuta atentamente conforme Vladmir explica a tradição que acompanha um casamento cigano, a festa dura três dias e há uma quantidade absurda de comida e bebida envolvida. Além de toda a música, dança e roupas típicas.

Já é quase noite quando Bóris e Vladmir o guiam por entre as barracas. Acostumado com a sua muleta, Gaara os acompanha caminhando ao redor das estruturas, fazendo o que pode para decorar o caminho e a quem cada barraca pertence.

\- Vocês podem ficar com essa. – Vladimir aponta uma estrutura grande como um quarto. Uma tenda alta e bem firme, adornada com tecidos em padrões vermelho e dourado. – Sei que é pequena, mas o casamento nos deixou lotados.

\- Vocês não se importam em dividir, certo? – Bóris exclama com um sorriso já familiar no canto do rosto.

O ruivo balança a cabeça. – Está ótimo. Somos gratos pelo abrigo.

\- Tsc. Falando pelos dois é? – O homem que é duas vezes maior e mais largo que o ruivo bate em suas costas e Gaara perde o equilíbrio, incapaz de se apoiar no tornozelo fraturado e Vladmir agarra seu braço, colocando-o no lugar com um sorriso. – Quando você vai pegar essa menina para você, desgraçado?

\- Eu já disse que-

\- É, sei, sei. – Bóris continua a caminhar ao mesmo tempo que acende um cigarro. – Talvez realmente não seja justo, já que a coitada não lembra nem o próprio nome.

O grupo fica em silêncio por um instante e Gaara sente aquele peso familiar em seu peito, ciente de que não pode esconder a verdade da Haruno por muito mais tempo. – Mas ela parece tranquila em relação a isso.

\- É porque ela sabe que terá suas memórias de volta assim que eu a levar de volta para Konoha. – O ruivo responde Vladmir e pai e filho trocam um olhar rápido, mas que não passa desapercebido por ele.

\- Sakura não lembra de porra nenhuma e mesmo assim confia em tudo o que você diz.

\- Mas eu me lembro, sei exatamente quem ela é e tudo que já fez por mim. – Gaara responde depressa, incomodado com insinuação. – E eu nunca a machucaria.

\- Nós sabemos disso, garoto. – Vladmir toca o seu ombro e o faz encará-lo diretamente. – Sabemos que você irá levá-la de volta para casa em segurança.

O ruivo franze as sobrancelhas, confuso. – Por isso, você deveria fazer como ela e aproveitar um pouco mais essas férias.

\- Nós não estamos de férias.

\- Cacete, menino. É justamente isso que o idiota aqui está tentando dizer. – Bóris diz, sua voz sempre soando mais alta que as demais. – Relaxe! Aproveite a festa e a sua garota, Gaara. Seja livre uma pelo menos uma vez nessa sua vida maldita!

O ruivo se surpreende com a explosão de Bóris, ainda desacostumado com a impaciência do homem, e ele continua. – Agora entre nessa barraca e coloque suas roupas. A festa já vai começar.

Os dois não dão tempo para o ruivo se quer raciocinar e vão embora não sem antes empurrá-lo em direção a tenda. Por dentro, a estrutura é um pouco menor do que parece ser pelo lado de fora. Principalmente porque está repleta de almofadas e cobertores. No chão há tapetes felpudos, quentes e macios o suficiente para uma noite tranquila. No canto há uma bandeja com água, uma pequena toalha e roupas. Tirando seus sapatos com cuidado, ele se deixa cair no colchão improvisado. Seu tornozelo está latejando e os ombros doendo por usar a muleta por tanto tempo. Ele fecha os olhos, mas o barulho do lado de fora fica cada vez mais alto, dando o sinal de que ele já está atrasado. Suspirando, Gaara levanta e começa a se preparar para a festa, sem conseguir parar de pensar sobre os conselhos dos seus colegas.

* * *

Gaara tem a plena certeza que jamais conheceu pessoas como aquelas. A festa é diferente de tudo o que o ruivo já viveu, melhor até mesmo do que os festivais de Suna. A cerimônia é repleta de tradições e costumes, mas tão alegre que ao fim, não há uma única pessoa que não esteja sorrindo. Os noivos, assim como todos os convidados (inclusive Sakura e Gaara) usam roupas tradicionais, tão coloridas quanto todos os outros detalhes da festa. A música é alta e há comida o suficiente para alimentar uma pequena cidade por semanas. Todos cantam ao mesmo tempo, fazem barulho e dançam ao redor da fogueira por horas, comendo e bebendo com satisfação.

É somente no ápice da madrugada, quando todos já estão bêbados o suficiente e cada vez mais afáveis que a música diminui levemente o ritmo. As crianças já não correm por todos os lados e os idosos finalmente começam a se sentar, mas os casais se reúnem ao redor da fogueira, acompanhando os recém-casados em uma dança lenta e apaixonada.

E é claro que Sakura não ficaria de fora.

A única coisa que a impede a noite inteira de arrastar Gaara para dançar é o tornozelo do rapaz. Mesmo assim, ela dança ao redor dele, balançando o seu vestido e o seu cabelo sem parar de pular por um segundo. Gaara nunca viu alguém tão feliz, muito menos perto dele e o seu coração dispara dolorosamente cada vez que Sakura segura suas mãos para balança-lo junto com ela. Toda a experiência é completamente surreal. E quando o ritmo diminui e ele finalmente se levantar e a acompanha até a fogueira, Gaara tem a plena certeza de que está sonhando.

Sakura usa um conjunto verde e dourado, sendo uma blusa que deixa os seus ombros e a barriga de fora e uma saia longa o suficiente para arrastar no chão. Seu cabelo está puxado para trás e coberto com um lenço verde que combina com a roupa. Dessa forma, Gaara pode ver perfeitamente o seu rosto, que já está curado e livre de qualquer marca. Os únicos detalhes que denunciam o que a rosada havia enfrentado é a cicatriz na parte de trás da sua coxa e no couro cabeludo, mas o sorriso da Haruno disfarça perfeitamente a principal sequela do acidente. Entretanto, mesmo que Sakura não se importe, Gaara faz questão se lembrar o tempo todo.

Ela o apoia até finalmente estabelecem um ponto próximo ao fogo. Sakura morde o seu lábio e ergue as mãos devagar para envolver o seu pescoço. Gaara coloca as suas sobre a cintura dela e mesmo sabendo que o seu tornozelo ainda grita cada vez que ele apoia o seu peso, ele tenta se mover. A Haruno o impede imediatamente.

\- Assim está bom. – Ela sussurra e se aproxima mais para esconder o rosto no pescoço dele.

Gaara aceita a aproximação de bom grado e suas mãos sobem, tocando as costas da moça e envolvendo-a suavemente. Ele fecha os olhos e juntos, os dois balançam sem sair do lugar. Sakura é quente e pequena, mas forte o suficiente para equilibrá-lo perfeitamente e ela se entrega ao embalo da música. Sua respiração é calma, morna e o arrepia por completo cada vez que bate contra a sua pele. A sensação é tão incrível que Gaara abre os olhos para ter a certeza de que tudo isso está realmente acontecendo. Ele apoia o queixo na cabeça dela e alcança o seu cabelo, rolando os fios entre seus dedos para ter a satisfação de ver o rosa pintando sua pele.

Não há uma única parte dele que queira que este momento acabe, ainda sim, ao olhar para ela, Gaara não consegue evitar a culpa que o acompanha desde o dia que decidiu não contar para sobre o seu passado. Ele se força a lembrar quem é a mulher em seus braços e que a relação deles jamais teria se entrelaçado dessa forma se Sakura não tivesse perdido a memória. Por isso mesmo, Gaara a afasta de repente e o suficiente para olhar nos seus olhos, agora confusos.

\- Qual é o problema?

\- Sakura, eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – As mãos dela descem do pescoço para a sua camisa de linho e agarram o tecido. – Mas... Existe a possibilidade de você não me olhar da mesma forma quando souber a verdade.

O tom de voz dele é baixo e triste, batendo em um contraste direto com a música e o clima ao redor. Presos na própria bolha, eles nem se quer percebem os outros casais que continuam a dançar como se no mundo pudesse pará-los. Sakura franze as sobrancelhas e o encara em silêncio. O ruivo mal consegue sustentar o olhar no dela, sentindo o aperto em seu peito cada vez mais sufocante e um medo de perdê-la ainda pior do que sentiu naquela noite quando caíram no rio.

\- É alguma coisa que eu já sei, Gaara? – Diferente do que ele imaginou, a voz dela é tão doce que o rapaz sente seus músculos vacilarem. – E apenas não me lembro?

O ruivo demora alguns segundos até finalmente acenar com a cabeça.

\- Então você não precisa me contar. – Ela sorri, contrariando qualquer cenário que Gaara poderia ter imaginado. – Eu não quero saber.

Ele se surpreende verdadeiramente. O choque e a confusão o atingem de tal forma que o seu primeiro instinto é dar alguns passos para trás, mas a Haruno o segura exatamente no mesmo lugar.

\- Mas-

\- Quantas vezes eu vou precisar te dizer até que você entenda? – Sakura rola os olhos e solta a sua camiseta sem realmente deixar de tocá-lo. Suas mãos percorrem o caminho do seu peito até o pescoço e se estabelecem ali mais uma vez. – Olhe ao redor Gaara. Você realmente acha que vamos viver algo como isso novamente?

\- Não vamos. – Sakura responde por ele. - Eu não quero estragar esse momento. Eu só quero viver essa noite com a mesma energia que essas pessoas.

_Viver como se não houvesse amanhã._

Ele não sente vontade de falar mais nada e o seu único desejo é se render a proposta dela, mas Gaara sempre foi um homem incapaz de calar completamente os seus pensamentos. – Você não tem medo de estar sendo enganada?

\- Não, eu confio em você. - Sakura responde com tanta certeza que o primeiro reflexo dele é puxá-la para mais perto. – Eu salvei a sua vida e você salvou a minha, certo? Isso resume tudo. O resto eu posso lembrar depois, Gaara.

Isso é tudo o que ele precisa.

O ruivo a puxa até que seus corpos estejam perfeitamente colados e dessa vez, é o rosto dele que vai de encontro ao pescoço dela. Gaara fecha os olhos e se aprofunda nela, fazendo questão de inspirar com força o cheiro da sua pele. Subitamente exausto, o rapaz decide jogar a toalha, com a certeza de que mais nenhuma palavra é necessária. Ele a envolve decidindo tomar aquele momento para si, exatamente como ela sugeriu. O passado, Konoha, Suna e todo o resto pode ficar em espera. Enquanto estiverem nessa ilha, Gaara decide aproveitar cada segundo assim como ela.

É a mudança na música que os traz de volta. Ela fica agitada de repente e as pessoas voltam a fazer barulho, gritando e jogando os braços para cima. Observando como a festa volta a explodir com mesma energia do início da noite, Gaara tem a plena certeza de que tudo aquilo é perfeitamente capaz de durar 3 dias. Para o seu desgosto, a Haruno se afasta e instantaneamente se anima, ela joga os braços para o alto e lança um daqueles sorrisos capazes de iluminar o mundo. Apoiando o seu peso na perna boa, o ruivo permanece parado enquanto a assiste dançar ao redor dele, circulando-o enquanto gira e dá risada. Pela primeira vez na vida, o ruivo também sente vontade de dançar, mas dançar como ela. Com os olhos fechados, o riso solto e sem dar mínima para quem está assistindo. Ele olha para o seu tornozelo um pouco chateado, mas ao sentir as mãos dela sobre as suas, seu humor fica leve novamente. Sakura rodopia, balança e dança pelos dois. Ela enrosca seus dedos aos dele e sem deixar o seu sorriso diminuir um único centímetro, olha para Gaara com os olhos brilhando.

_Tão linda. _

Gaara sente o seu corpo leve, a mente livre e o espirito solto, por isso é tão fácil chegar à conclusão de que ele a quer. É a primeira vez que tem um sentimento como esse, mas a realização é tão simples que ele não se assusta. _Ele a quer_. Sua atenção vai imediatamente para os lábios dela e Sakura percebe, por isso crava seus dentes neles, deixando seu sorriso morrer, mas seus olhos são cristalinos e cintilam em expectativa. O ruivo a observa e suspira decidido a cruzar a mínima distância entre eles.

\- Hm, desculpe interromper... – Ambos despertam subitamente e voltam as suas atenções para Vladmir. Ele entrega a muleta improvisada para Gaara. – É melhor você ficar com isso antes que as brigas comecem.

\- Brigas? – Sakura se assusta, mas o moreno ri.

\- Só é realmente uma festa se alguém sai sangrando. – O casal o acompanha na risada. – Sabe, a festa acordou de novo, mas vocês podem ir se quiserem.

Os dois se entreolham um tanto constrangidos e ainda distraídos pelo momento subitamente interrompido. Gaara, já tão habilidoso em ler as emoções dela, nota a leve dúvida e faz questão de espantá-la. – Não, nós estamos be-

\- Eu vou. – A Haruno interrompe de repente. Ambos olham para ela, as bochechas levemente coradas e os olhos brilhando em um misto de sentimentos. – Estou indo, ok?

Gaara a observa um pouco mais antes de responder. Sua mão ainda está unida a dela e Sakura a pressiona levemente sem quebrar o contato visual, mas depois ri e abaixa o olhar pressionando os lábios um contra o outro, como se estivesse impedindo a si mesma de falar. Quando traz seus olhos de volta para os dele, Gaara percebe que estão quentes. A luz da fogueira reflete nas suas pupilas e combina com a mensagem que ela quer transmitir, mas Sakura não diz mais nada.

\- Tudo bem. – O ruivo responde. A voz lenta e distraída, subitamente hipnotizado.

Os dois rapazes a observam acenar, desejar boa noite e se virar para partir, não sem antes olhar uma última vez por cima do ombro. Eles permanecem em silêncio, observando-a até que Sakura desaparece entre as barracas. Gaara mal consegue raciocinar, ainda tentando compreender aquela faísca no olhar dela.

\- Garoto, eu sei que não muito mais velho do que você, mas se você me permite um conselho... – Vladmir murmura encarando o vazio assim como ruivo. – Quando uma mulher te olha daquele jeito, você corre atrás.

E é exatamente isso o que ele faz. Gaara parte, ignorando a risada alta que Vladmir deixa escapar e segue pelo mesmo caminho que ela. Mais lento e desajeitado graças ao seu tornozelo, só nessa pequena caminhada que o ruivo percebe que o incomodo latejante está ainda pior e os seus ombros imploram por descanso, mas ele faz questão de empurrar esses sentimentos para o fundo da sua cabeça e se obriga a focar completamente na faísca da Haruno.

A porta da tenda está abaixada, mas Gaara percebe a tímida luz de uma única vela serpenteando por entre as frestas da barraca. Ele se aproxima devagar e usa o seu braço livre para afastar os tecidos. Sakura está parada bem no meio da tenda. Descalça e o cabelo livre, mas com o mesmo olhar flamejante. Ela o encara diretamente, como se estivesse esperando exatamente por ele. A Haruno não parece nem um pouco nervosa ou ansiosa, muito pelo contrário. Sua postura é confiante, desafiadora e o seu sorriso satisfeito. Gaara sente sua boca secar instantemente e respira fundo, obrigando a si mesmo a manter o foco e evitar que sua mente viaje para fantasias envolvendo a Haruno e aquele cenário sugestivo.

\- Oi. – Ele murmura com vontade de caminhar imediatamente até ela e continuar o que Vladmir interrompeu.

\- Oi, Gaara. – Seu tom de voz não o ajuda nem um pouco.

\- Eu tenho uma pergunta para você. – O ruivo sussurra.

Eles ainda podem ouvir perfeitamente o som da festa, ainda que um pouco mais distante. Na tenda, como ele suspeitava há apenas uma vela, mas que é o suficiente para iluminar o ambiente de uma forma aconchegante. O ruivo tira seus sapatos e deixa a muleta de lado para subir cambaleante no tapete e finalmente se aproximar dela. Sakura suspira, cheia de expectativa e não faz a mínima questão de tentar esconder isso. Ela acena com a cabeça e morde o lábio sem se dar conta de como esse simples gesto rouba a atenção dele quase que completamente. Ele se aproxima devagar e como pode, sem o seu apoio, mas não demora até reconquistar seu espaço a poucos centímetros dela. Seus corpos perto o suficiente para que cada célula fique ciente da presença um do outro, mas ainda sem se tocar. É o ruivo quem se move primeiro e leva a mão até o rosto dela, tocando-a tão suavemente que a Haruno sente suas pernas falharem.

\- Isso é um sonho? – Gaara pergunta, finalmente envolvendo-a e puxando o seu corpo de encontro ao dele.

Sakura suspira ao finalmente senti-lo. Ela fecha os olhos e abre tão lentamente quanto ele se move. Sua mão alcança o rosto dele e ela traça o seu contorno com a ponta dos dedos. Da sobrancelha até a ponta do nariz e finalmente sobre os lábios. Seu toque é leve e curioso, como se Gaara realmente fosse um fruto da sua imaginação.

\- Sim. – Sakura sussurra sem força alguma, seu corpo mole e trêmulo, mas firmemente pressionado contra o dele.

\- E como eu posso ter certeza que você não vai se esquecer de mim quando acordar? – Há mil e uma mensagens em uma única frase e a Haruno fica zonza com a intensidade do momento, mas Gaara segura o seu queixo e firma o entrelaço em sua cintura ainda mais, se é que isso é possível.

Há aquela faísca novamente, mas dessa vez olhos dela refletem os dele, ambos igualmente banhados de desejo.

\- Me de algo para que eu possa me lembrar, Gaara.

O ruivo não espera nem mais um segundo e toma os seus lábios como se estivesse esperando a vida inteira por isso. Ele agarra seu cabelo rosa e a segura possessivamente, devorando seu beijo com a fome de um leão. Sakura corresponde na mesma medida e com os olhos fechados entrega a sua alma de bom grado. A Haruno tem gosto de liberdade, porque é como se Gaara estivesse preso e depois de romper as correntes pode finalmente alcançar a sua recompensa. Ele simplesmente não consegue pensar em mais nada que não seja a língua dela se enroscando na sua e não consegue desejar mais nada que não a prová-la cada vez mais, desbravar centímetro que a constitui e se afogar em tudo o que Sakura tem para oferecer.

Eles deitam entre as almofadas, sem se afastar um único milímetro e é Sakura quem o traz cada vez mais perto, como se precisasse do calor dele para sobreviver. Ela ergue seu pescoço e Gaara vê a oportunidade perfeita para descobrir o sabor da pele que ele tanto deseja. O som que a garota produz ao senti-lo saboreando-a faz Gaara se perguntar o que mais ele é capaz de arrancar dela. Sakura permite que ele deite entre as suas pernas e mais uma vez entrega tudo o que está sentindo, murmurando palavras desconexas quando o ruivo desce suas mãos, contornando suas curvas pela primeira vez, mas com uma habilidade que contradiz qualquer inaptidão.

Ele abre os olhos para ter a certeza de que isso está realmente acontecendo e deixa escapar um palavrão ao olhar para ela. Seu rosto está vermelho, mas os olhos inflamados e transbordando, sua expressão febril deixa claro sua vontade de se render para qualquer que sejam os planos dele. Gaara respira fundo e a beija outra vez, com a certeza de que sonho ou realidade, ele não quer despertar.

* * *

O tempo passa rápido não importa o quanto Gaara deseje o contrário. Depois de quase dois meses desaparecidos, o casal finalmente retorna para Konoha. A viagem é particularmente difícil e eles têm que parar todas as noites porque, ainda que pareça totalmente curado, Gaara não consegue evitar que o seu tornozelo pulse dolorosamente ao fim de cada dia. Sakura fica quieta e triste nos primeiros dias e o ruivo sabe exatamente o que está passando na cabeça dela, a despedida da família salvou a vida deles inúmeras vezes é difícil e dolorosa, mas no fim, não há como adiar o retorno mais. Eles se separam quando chegam no País do Mar e imediatamente pegam um barco de volta para o País do Fogo, seguindo o resto do percurso a pé em direção a Konoha. Conforme se aproximam do seu destino, é Gaara quem muda de humor. Ele simplesmente não consegue abandonar o pensamento de como a relação dos dois ficará assim que Sakura recuperar as suas memórias.

Ele ainda se surpreende quando pensa em tudo o que aconteceu, de como foi acordar ao lado dela naquela manhã e viver os dias com Sakura sendo completamente sua. Apesar de plenamente consciente de como o seu pensamento é egoísta, o ruivo não consegue evitar a irritação em saber que assim que pisarem em Konoha, Sakura não será mais apenas dele. Além disso, ele não faz a menor ideia de como a relação deles será vista pelos seus amigos, principalmente por Naruto, e ele se desespera em imaginar que poderiam pensar que Gaara estava se aproveitando dela. A Haruno é paciente e mais amorosa do que ele acha que merece. Ela afasta seus medos com beijos e diz as palavras certas para fazê-lo querer continuar.

Quando avistam a vila, tão facilmente identificável, Sakura perde o ar. O lugar é ridiculamente maior do que ela imaginou que seria e ela encara o ruivo preocupada. Ele apenas ri.

\- É gigante! Como faremos para encontrá-los?

\- Não se preocupe, eles virão até nós.

Principalmente porque Gaara aproveita a primeira oportunidade que tem para enviar uma carta para a Hokage e para os seus irmãos explicando exatamente a situação. Ele praticamente exige que não os encontrem no caminho e deixa claro a importância de se aproximarem cautelosamente para não assustar a Haruno, mas no fundo Gaara sabe que só disse isso para poder aproveitar os seus últimos dias sozinho ao lado dela.

\- Aposto que Naruto está tão ansioso para te ver que vamos encontrá-lo no portão.

Sakura sorrir, mas antes que ela dê mais um passo o ruivo segura a sua mão. Eles estão tão perto da entrada de Konoha que Gaara tem a certeza de que essa é a sua última oportunidade de viver a fantasia criada pelos dois. Ele a observa, absorvendo cada detalhe da sua forma e toca o seu rosto, ignorando o aperto no seu peito.

\- Não me olhe desse jeito, Gaara.

Mas ele a ignora, ao invés disso, cola seus lábios aos dela. Leve e suave, mas é um beijo carregado de palavras que o ruivo passou a viagem inteira tentando não dizer.

\- E definitivamente não me beije desse jeito. – Ela se afasta com a expressão assustada.

\- De que jeito?

\- Como se fosse a última vez.

Gaara apenas a abraça, escondendo-a em seu peito o mais firme que pode. Ele dá um beijo no topo da sua cabeça e cheira seu cabelo, fazendo questão de guardar cada detalhe que pode sobre Sakura. Ele tem a plena ciência de que está agindo como uma criança assustada, mas o ruivo é um homem incapaz de ignorar os seus instintos e nesse momento, eles gritam sob a possibilidade de perdê-la.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupe. – Ele diz quando percebe que ela ficou quieta demais – Vamos.

É exatamente como ele pensou que seria. Naruto está no portão com os olhos cheios de lágrimas antes mesmo de colocá-los sobre ela. Ele está visivelmente se controlando para não correr e pular agarrando a Haruno e por isso treme no mesmo lugar, com os punhos cerrados de ansiedade. Gaara sente vontade de rir e se pergunta o que teriam dito para conseguir controlá-lo. Conforme se aproximam, ele também identifica Kakashi e Tsunade, ambos de braços cruzados e um sorriso no rosto. Eles caminham de mãos dadas e Gaara pensa em soltá-la quando estão perto o suficiente, mas Sakura firma o entrelaço com um aperto de aço. Ela está tão nervosa que seu lábio treme e por isso mesmo, ele não só permanece com a mão onde está como se aproxima mais, colando seus ombros.

\- SAKURA! – Naruto grita quando eles estão apenas alguns passos de distância e a rosada se assusta. Isso faz o loiro levar um pequeno tapa na cabeça e ele rapidamente volta a se controlar.

\- Sakura, eles são Naruto, Kakashi e Tsunade. – O ruivo murmura quando já estão de frente para o trio. – Eu te falei sobre eles, lembra?

\- Sim. Ela vai me ajudar. – A rosada sorri para a mulher a sua frente e Tsunade acena com a cabeça, os olhos visivelmente mais úmidos.

\- SAKURA, EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA VIVA! – Naruto explode atingindo o seu limite, mas permanece no lugar. – Nós te procuramos por toda parte. Eu quase fiquei louco! Vocês simplesmente desapareceram, não conseguimos rastrear o cheiro, não tinha pistas. Eu não fazia a menor ideia do que aconteceu, mas eu sabia que você estava viva e sabia que iria voltar para casa. Meu Deus, porque vocês demoraram tanto?! Onde se meteram?! Eu passei-

\- Naruto, cala boca! – Tsunade bate na cabeça dele mais uma vez quando percebe a rosada se encolhendo atrás do ruivo. – Você está assustando ela.

Gaara a coloca de volta ao lado dele pacientemente e brinca com uma mexa do seu cabelo, colocando-a atrás da sua orelha. – Eu te falei que ele era barulhento. – Sakura sorri. – Não precisa ficar com medo, essas pessoas te amam.

\- Vamos para o hospital. Quanto antes começarmos, melhor. – Tsunade murmura e faz um sinal para que a sigam.

\- Estou feliz que você voltou para casa, Sakura. – Kakashi diz com a voz controlada e consegue tirar outro sorriso da Haruno.

\- Eu posso te abraçar? – Naruto sussurra cauteloso e fazendo todos pararem.

Mas Sakura acena com a cabeça, mantendo o sorriso nos lábios e solta a mão de Gaara para receber o loiro. O rapaz a deixa ir, ainda que isso provoque um formigamento doloroso na palma da sua mão e observa se render aos braços do Uzumaki. Isso dá abertura que os outros precisam e eles imitam o movimento, recebendo Sakura com os olhos úmidos. A preocupação é genuína e faz o ruivo pensar nos seus irmãos. Tsunade está certa, eles devem seguir depressa porque Gaara também quer abraçar as pessoas que ama.

Como se pudesse ler os seus pensamentos, Naruto se joga em cima dele com os braços abertos. O ruivo se surpreende e não consegue segurar uma exclamação dolorosa quando tem que apoiar seu peso subitamente no tornozelo recém cicatrizado.

\- Ah me desculpe, Gaara. É o seu tornozelo, né? – Mas o carinho do loiro faz Gaara esquecer rapidamente a dor.

\- Estou bem, Naruto. – Ele sorri para o amigo.

\- Eu estava preocupado com você também. – Naruto o abraça novamente, com um pouco mais de cuidado dessa vez. – Obrigada por cuidar dela.

Gaara sorri novamente, mas dessa vez o aperto no seu peito volta a sufocá-lo, porque o tom de Naruto é como quem diz "Pode ir, ela está bem agora." Mas mais uma vez, Sakura age como se adivinhasse o que ele está pensando, ela volta para o seu lado e agarra a sua mão despreocupada. Todos percebem, mas não deixam escapar nenhuma pista sobre o que estão pensando e isso deixa Gaara ansioso.

No hospital, eles têm que se separar mais uma vez. Quando Sakura volta os olhos para ele, completamente em pânico, Gaara segura o seu rosto e se aproxima sem se importar com todos os olhares sobre eles.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, você pode confiar nela.

\- Estou com medo. – Sakura murmura tocando as mãos dele. Ela parece uma criança e isso faz Gaara sorrir.

\- Eu sei, mas será rápido. Você vai dormir e quando acordar, vai se lembrar de tudo.

Ela fica em silêncio um instante, o encarando com aqueles olhos cristalinos que o ruivo aprendeu tão rapidamente a decifrar. Não é do procedimento que ela está com medo.

\- Você vai estar aqui quando eu acordar, certo?

Gaara sorri e acaricia a bochecha dela com o polegar. – Bem do lado da sua cama.

\- Promete? – Assistir os olhos dela lagrimejarem o atinge com a força de um soco. Gaara se arrepende de ter deixado transparecer sua insegurança com tanta intensidade, não há a menor possibilidade de ele ser a pessoa a acabar com o conto de fadas que eles estão vivendo, mas o seu comportamento a deixou apavorada e Gaara se arrepende amargamente.

\- Eu te dou a minha palavra. Estarei te esperando.

Sakura acena e se afasta, sem tirar os olhos dele até o último segundo. Ela segue Tsunade e desaparece atrás das portas do hospital, deixando Gaara para traz com um gosto amargo na boca e o arrependimento de não a ter beijado.

* * *

O dia está amanhecendo quando Gaara finalmente a sente se mover, despertando. Ele age exatamente como havia prometido e permanece ao seu lado durante todo o tempo em que está adormecida. Gaara não deixa o quarto nem quando Tsunade o examina e usa chakra no seu tornozelo para definitivamente curá-lo. Ela também precisa tratar as suas costelas, pois apesar de não sentir qualquer incomodo, Tsunade afirma que elas ainda não estavam perfeitamente cicatrizadas. As horas seguem lentamente enquanto ele espera Sakura acordar. O ruivo passa a noite na poltrona ao lado da cama e acorda com as costas doloridas, mas a mão exatamente no mesmo lugar, sobre a dela.

Ao senti-la despertando, Gaara inconscientemente prende a sua própria respiração. Sakura abre os olhos devagar e olha ao redor, sua expressão demostrando claramente que ela não demora para reconhecer onde está. O ruivo imagina que o hospital de Konoha deva ser ainda mais familiar para ela do que a sua própria casa e sorri. Ela demora o dobro de tempo para notá-lo. Sakura franze as sobrancelhas e se esforça para sentar, sem olhar diretamente para o rapaz ao seu lado. Ela desliza sua mão, escorregando-a debaixo da dele para o seu próprio rosto e pressiona suas têmporas com uma expressão dolorida.

\- Está tudo bem? Eu vou chamar a Tsunade-sama. – Gaara faz menção de levantar, mas a Haruno balança a cabeça.

\- Minha cabeça está doendo, mas eu posso cuidar disso. – Assim que termina de responder, o ruivo sente a mudança no ar e observa ativar o seu jutsu médico, sem dificuldade alguma.

Ela fecha os olhos e sua expressão vai de concentrada para suave em questões de segundos. Gaara morde seu lábio, desconcertado. É estranho se lembrar de repente do que a Haruno é capaz de fazer. Sakura suspira e abre olhos, descansando suas mãos sobre o colo suavemente. Ela encara a janela a frente, como se estivesse evitando olhar para ele.

\- Está com sede? – Ele sussurra após alguns instantes de um silêncio constrangedor. – Fome?

\- Estou bem, obrigada.

O silêncio que os segue pesa toneladas. Gaara se move sobre a poltrona sem saber o que dizer e encara o chão. Ele olha para o seu tornozelo e sorri.

\- Tsunade me curou também. – Ter os olhos da Haruno sobre si pela primeira vez desde que ela acordou causa um arrepio eletrizante por todo o seu corpo, mas a falta de expressão dela faz o seu sorriso diminuir levemente.

\- Ah. – Sakura murmura aérea. – Sinto muito por não cuidar dos seus ferimentos antes, Gaara.

\- Você não sabia como. – Ele responde depressa, não querendo perder os olhos dela de novo. – Não precisa se desculpar.

Sakura o encara e franze as sobrancelhas de novo, como se sua dor de cabeça estivesse voltando. Ela fecha os olhos e torna a abri-los lentamente. Não parece ser o suficiente e ela novamente leva uma das mãos até sua têmpora.

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Hm... – Sakura suspira enquanto massageia sua cabeça do mesmo lado onde estava a cicatriz. Ela corre os dedos adentro do próprio cabelo e morde seu lábio ao sentir a marca sobre o couro cabeludo. – Estou, mas é muita informação.

Gaara assente em silêncio. Ele a observa, seu rosto é exatamente o mesmo, mas o ruivo consegue ler toda a sua expressão corporal e identifica rapidamente a diferença entre essa Sakura e aquela que acordou enroscada a ele na manhã anterior. Ele abaixa os olhos e encara a outra mão dela ainda descansado sobre seu colo. O rapaz já sabia que não seria exatamente a mesma coisa, mas isso não significa que a história vivida deve ser completamente apagada. Ele fez questão de perguntar a Tsunade se as novas memórias seriam afetadas pelas antigas e ficou satisfeito com a resposta negativa. Ele sabe que ela se lembra.

Pensando nisso, Gaara se move. Ele levanta e se apoia na cama, sentando levemente de frente para ela. Sakura não esconde a sua surpresa e o encara com os olhos arregalados, mas sua expressão suaviza quando o ruivo sorri. Ele alcança a mão dela, segurando-a firme, mas com delicadeza e quase suspira em identificar o sentimento tão familiar que é tocá-la.

_É a mesma pessoa._

Mas os olhos dela vacilam. Sakura olha para as mãos unidas sobre o seu colo e franze as sobrancelhas. Sua outra mão permanece no mesmo lugar, sobre a cicatriz.

\- Eu sei que é muita coisa, Sakura, mas eu estou aqui para te ajudar. – A Haruno parece ainda mais confusa com as palavras dele.

\- Como assim?

Como se a expressão dela fosse contagiante, o ruivo a imita, igualmente confuso. – Nós-

\- Você não está com saudades dos seus irmãos?

Sakura o interrompe ao mesmo tempo que puxa sua mão, mais uma vez escorregando-a para longe como se o toque a machucasse. A atitude e a mensagem subliminar o atingem com a força de uma rasteira porque Gaara sente o chão sob seus pés desaparecer momentaneamente. O mesmo silêncio denso toma o quarto e ele não consegue desviar os olhos mesmo quando Sakura encara o cobertor visivelmente constrangida.

\- Eu não quis dizer nada, Gaara. É só porque eu estou em casa, mas você ainda não reencontrou a sua família. – Mesmo assim, ela continua o evitando.

\- Eu avisei que passaria em Konoha antes de voltar para Suna.

\- Eu sei, mas eles devem estar preocupados... – A voz dela desaparece aos poucos e o ruivo não a responde, entendendo perfeitamente o que Sakura está querendo dizer.

_Você pode voltar para casa, se quiser. _

Gaara permanece imóvel, sentindo o gosto mais amargo que a sua boca já provou e se pergunta como ele pode ter sido tão inocente. Ele sente que está sufocando conforme seus medos se tornam realidade e Gaara é obrigado a assisti-la fugir com uma expressão de quem não quer ser encontrada.

\- Pensando bem... - A Haruno murmura e morde o lábio antes de voltar a falar. – Eu estou com fome sim.

A frase é fora de contexto e Gaara respira duas vezes antes de entender o que ela está querendo dizer.

\- Você pode... – A voz dela treme, mas o ruivo se força a acreditar que é apenas a sua imaginação.

\- A enfermeira-

\- Você pode ir... Por favor... – Ela faz uma pausa e a sua respiração se distorce. – Estou com muita fome, Gaara.

O rapaz leva mais alguns instantes para se mover, mas eventualmente se levanta entorpecido. Ele faz questão de andar lentamente como se esperasse a voz dela voltando atrás e o pedindo para ficar, mas nada acontece. Gaara caminha pelo quarto, abre a porta e a fecha atrás de si, encarando o chão sem realmente ver o caminho. Ele se preparou para esse momento desde quando deixou o País do Mar em direção a Konoha, mesmo assim, seu corpo dói como se tivesse acabado de sair daquele maldito rio mais uma vez. O ruivo se sente zonzo e usa a parede ao seu lado como apoio. A plena certeza de que ela usou a fome como uma desculpa miserável para fazê-lo sair do quarto faz o seu estômago revirar. Há dois dias, Sakura beijava como se nada fosse perto o suficiente e agora ela o expulsou, incapaz de suportar a sua presença no mesmo cômodo. Gaara caminha pelo hospital como se estivesse à deriva e passa direto pelo corredor que leva a cafeteria. Seus pés o levam até a saída do hospital e no fundo da sua mente ele tem uma ligeira noção de para onde está indo.

De volta para casa, exatamente como ela havia sugerido.

Ele deveria saber.

Esse era o cenário mais esperado. Cair naquele rio foi o início de uma fantasia com data marcada para acabar. A Sakura que não se lembrava de ser uma Haruno, que esqueceu Konoha e que não era uma médica, se foi junto com o sentimento de inconsequência que a levou a provar os lábios dele. Os sorrisos substituídos pelo olhar de desconforto e os toques por mãos que não suportam o seu calor.

Ele deveria saber.

Até porque a própria Haruno fez questão de deixar bem claro, mas Gaara foi estúpido o suficiente para não ver.

"_Isso é um sonho?"_

"_Sim"_

Sim. Sim, Sakura estava certa.

A ilha foi um sonho.

E Gaara acaba de acordar.

* * *

Ele sabe que nunca seria a mesma coisa, porque Temari não é a sua mãe, mas apenas Deus sabe como Gaara é grato pela vida da sua irmã porque o colo dela é _exatamente_ o que ele precisa e Gaara nem ao menos sabia disso.

Temari leva apenas um único minuto para perceber. Vê-los a metros de distância, correndo dos portões de Suna em direção a ele - que ainda está no meio do deserto - faz Gaara sentir que não tem mais forças e ele se permite desabar. O reencontro suga a última gota de controle emocional que o ruivo possui e ele cai de joelhos na areia. É ao ser envolvido pelo abraço dos seus dois irmãos que Gaara finalmente deixa escapar as lágrimas que passou toda a sua jornada segurando. Kankuro se assusta, porque Gaara se tornou absolutamente outra pessoa ao longo dos anos, mas manteve os seus limite primeira vez que o moreno testemunha uma demonstração tão vívida. Mas Temari permanece inabalada. Ela o envolve com ternura e apoia a sua cabeça em seu colo, acariciando o seu cabelo com cuidado.

\- Eu sinto muito, Gaara. – Ela murmura com a voz calma. – Mas você vai ficar bem, vai passar, meu irmão.

Kankuro não compreende, mas permanece quieto afagando as costas do ruivo.

\- Dói, Temari. Dói muito.

\- Eu sei, mas você está em casa agora e é isso o que importa. Nós estamos com você.

Gaara balança a cabeça em meio ao um soluço, mas sente os pedaços do seu coração um pouco menos espaçados. Realmente aliviado por ter a sua família ao seu lado.

* * *

Quase duas semanas se passam desde o dia que o rapaz retorna para Suna. É a companhia dos seus irmãos que deixa a sua alma um pouco mais leve, ainda que ele sinta seu peito sendo esmagado cada vez que se lembra. Dói pensar na ilha e em Sakura, mas principalmente dói pensar em como tudo acabou. É um misto de sentimentos, raiva e decepção, saudade e paixão. A sensação de ter sido usado e depois jogado fora em contraste com o calor em lembrar da sinceridade do que viveram. Gaara demora para entender que o que aconteceu foi verdadeiro, mas realidade mudou e de repente, ele não se encaixava mais da vida dela.

É fim de tarde em Suna e Gaara retorna para casa com os braços cheios de documentos e ridiculamente cansado. Antes de desparecer, o ruivo estava imerso em aulas preparatórias para se tornar o Kazekage e é extremamente exaustivo retomar o que perdeu nos últimos dois meses. As aulas que já eram intensivas, duplicaram a dificuldade, mas o rapaz fica grato por tê-las para ocupar a sua mente. E ainda mais grato por saber que está cada vez mais perto de conquistar o seu sonho. Gaara luta contra um bocejo ao virar a esquina, apenas há alguns metros da sua casa. Ele planejou uma noite tranquila, jantar, banho e revisar o conteúdo do dia, mas seus planos e todos os papéis que Gaara segura vão ao chão ao se deparar com a Haruno sentada na frente do seu portão.

É muito recente e o garoto sabe que o seu coração não pode aguentar muito mais.

Mas Sakura é especialista em contrariar tudo o que Gaara imagina. Ela tem uma maneira própria de agir e simplesmente não importa o quanto o ruivo planeje uma situação, a Haruno nada contra a correnteza. Porque ele imaginou este reencontro de mil e uma maneiras, mas como de costume, Sakura não encaixa em nenhum dos cenários que o ele arquitetou.

Ela está furiosa. Absolutamente furiosa.

Se levanta e parte para cima dele assim que os seus olhos identificam o familiar tom vermelho do seu cabelo. Sakura cruza a distância entre os dois com o queixo erguido e os olhos flamejantes.

\- Que diabos, Gaara?! – Tudo o que ele pode fazer é olha-la como se Sakura fosse uma miragem do deserto. – Porque você foi embora?

\- O que?

\- Porque. você. foi. embora? – Sakura repete pausadamente, seu tom de voz ainda mais alto, como se a audição dele fosse o motivo da confusão.

A Haruno espera, o encarando com toda a determinação que ficou escondida naquele dia no hospital. Gaara pisca algumas vezes, a boca levemente aberta e os olhos definitivamente confusos.

\- Porque você pediu! – Ele responde no mesmo tom que ela, quando percebe que Sakura realmente espera uma resposta àquela pergunta hedionda.

\- O que?! Eu nunca disse isso!

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Sakura!

\- Gaa- Ela rosna em frustação. – Você não a mínima ideia do furacão que estava acontecendo na minha cabeça. Como eu poderia pensar com você do meu lado?

\- Foi você quem me pediu para estar lá! – Eles estão próximos o suficiente para se ouvir perfeitamente, mas mesmo assim, falam alto demais e suas vozes ecoam pela rua.

\- Sim! – Sakura praticamente grita. – Mas de repente você virou Gaara, o futuro Kazekage de Sunagakure!

\- O que isso-

\- Tudo, Gaara! – Ela bate no peito dele com as duas mãos abertas o empurrando levemente. – Eu me lembro de tudo! Tudo o que fizemos e tudo o que dissemos! Mas de repente você não era apenas o Gaara, que salvou a minha vida. Você era o Gaara que eu conheci a _minha vida inteira_, o futuro líder de Suna, um dos melhores amigos do Naruto! E a minha cabeça estava prestes a explodir!

Sakura bate nele a cada frase, seus olhos de repente úmidos. – Eu pedi um lanche e você desapareceu!

\- Você sabe que não foi só isso, Sakura! – Gaara segura os seus punhos e a força a olhar para ele.

\- Eu fiquei furiosa. – A Haruno murmura entredentes, seu olhar ainda quente de raiva, mas quase transbordado. – Depois de tudo o que passamos, você simplesmente foi embora.

\- Você partiu o meu coração! – Pela primeira vez, os olhos dela mudam e cintilam preenchidos de confusão. – Você me fez acreditar que não me queria por perto. Nunca mais.

\- Gaara, eu fiquei confusa. – Sakura suspira. – Por um minuto ridículo, porque assim que você saiu eu tive a certeza de que a primeira coisa que queria fazer quando você voltasse por aquela porta era te beijar.

\- Eu queria tanto te beijar. – A Haruno fecha os olhos, finalmente deixando cair as lágrimas acumuladas no canto dos seus olhos e murmura com a voz cansada. – Mas você não voltou.

\- Eu pensei... Pensei que você mudou de ideia. Pensei que tinha desistido. – Sakura suspira com o tom de voz dele. Tão triste e magoado. – Pensei que-

\- Você não aprendeu nada, não foi? – A rosada sorri. O mesmo sorriso que Gaara tornou-se viciado em deslumbrar. – Esse é exatamente o problema, Kazekage, você sempre pensa demais.

\- Eu não sou Kazekage ainda.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, cala a boca e me beija, Gaara.

Os dois dão uma risada leve, contrastando o momento de novo e essa provavelmente é a habilidade que ele mais admira nela. O dom de virar o mundo dele de ponta cabeça dia após dia. Gaara solta os seus pulos e agarra seus cotovelos, trazendo-a o mais perto possível. Sua boca instantaneamente salivando de desejo em prová-la, mas ele ainda não se entrega.

\- O que você quer, Sakura? – Ele faz uma pausa, mantendo-a presa em seu entrelaço e sob seu olhar. - Agora que você se lembra, que sabe quem é. O que você quer?

\- Quero voltar para o nosso sonho. – A rosada morde seu lábio porque tem a certeza de que o fará olhar para eles. E é exatamente isso o que acontece. – Você acha que é possível?

\- Não. – Gaara responde depressa e Sakura sente seu coração parar. – Mas podemos fazer algo ainda melhor.

\- E o que é?

O ruivo sorri e uma forma tão sincera que a Haruno simplesmente é incapaz de segurar o seu suspiro.

– Algo real.

\- Sim, Gaara.

Ele a beija e Sakura se entrega, ambos completamente imersos na sensação de que aquele conto de fadas pode sim acabar com um _Felizes para Sempre_.

* * *

\- O que é isso, Bóris? – Solaria pergunta curiosa. Em uma mão uma bacia cheia de frutas e na outra, uma sacola com queijos. O mercado estava barulhento naquela manhã.

\- Uma carta daquele pirralho.

\- Gaara?! Finalmente! – A mulher deixa sacola no chão, junto com a bandeja de frutas e se aproxima do seu marido com um sorriso no rosto. – O que ele disse? Como a Sakura está?

\- PUTA MERDA! – O grito do homem atrai a atenção da maioria das pessoas ao redor e sua esposa pula, assustada.

\- O aconteceu, Bóris?!

\- O FILHO DA PUTA É O KAZEKAGE DE SUNAGAKURE!

* * *

**Reviews são bem vindos! :)**


End file.
